Jacob I'll be your Personal Sun Black
by AudriaFolts97
Summary: Natalie Campbell is a normal teenage girl. But with her mother passed and her father a-wall, she is force through a line of relatives. Living with Emily and Sam are normal enough, but something strange is going on about the 'La Push gang'. Jacob/OC
1. Into

_Okay, now, I've read all four of the Twilight series, and I decided to place this right after Eclipse, and I'm pretending that Breaking Dawn doesn't happen. Some things will be same, but no, I'm not making Jacob Black imprint on Bella's daughter Renesmee. Feking Stephenie and her imprinting. Love the books, but not the imprinting on the half vampire. NOT COOL. It was hilarious when I read Bella's reaction, but I still hate the fact that he imprints, so he won't in my story (on Renesmee at least)._

* * *

All Jacob could think was run. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Run, run, run, faster. Don't think about _her_. He liked the feeling of muscle and bone working and contracting, his heart beating in rhythm. Run, run, keep going. Farther. Don't think about Bella. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her body against his-NO! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Faster. She chose the bloodsucker. Not him. STOP! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Run. Faster. Farther. He had to keep running. He couldn't turn human, to face the pain. He couldn't stop running or he'd start thinking about her. She chose Edward. She broke his heart, and they had the audacity to invite him to their- No, no, no, no, no! Run, run, _run_. Breathe in, breathe out. It'd been awhile since he heard the thoughts of his pack back at La Push. Jacob slowed. Was he being pathetic? Letting one girl ruin his life the way _she_ did? He slowed a little bit more. Should he go back? His heart was hammering in his chest. His pack was probably worried about him. He came to a complete stop. Jacob shook his head, confused. He wanted to wail like a child. It wasn't fair! He wanted to hear Billy's -or even Sam's- advice. He was so confused. His heart ached to go back to his pack, to be surrounded by his brothers -his friends. But if he went back, he might have to face _her_. And he didn't know what he'd find. Had the bloodsucker changed her yet? He looked up to the sky. It was cloudy. But the moon was full, bathing his russet fur. He searched the sky. And ironically, as his mind cleared, so did it. Once it was clear, thousands of stars shone brilliantly, more than he'd seen in one sky for a long time. He took a deep breath. One last time. One more time he would think about her, he'd let his whole heart out. Then he would go home to his pack. Bella would run his life no more. He let his mind swamp with her image, her scent, eyes, laugh, everything. It was like he was letting a raging tornado sweep through him. All of their memories filled his mind. Once he thought he couldn't take it, like his heart was shredding, like he was reopening a scarred wound. A mournful howl split the air.

*~*xxx*~*

You know, I hate airports. Scratch that, I hate _traveling_. It makes me sick, and not just physically either. I guess it's from traveling all over, getting handed from aunt to aunt, from one place to another. My dad disappeared when I was little, and my mother recently passed away. (And by recently, I mean at least two years ago, but I still feel like it happened just the other day.) Hence the problem I'm in right now.

Right now, I'm headed to Washington state, to some Indian reservation named La Push just out of the small town Forks. After a little research, I've found that it's right near the ocean, and surrounded by forest, so I think I'll be okay. I've always been a nature girl. But I've also read it's always _cold_. That's going to be a problem. I like being warm, so early forty's is not okay. I've always liked to wear sweaters, but I don't know if that's going to be enough. For some reason, no matter if I'm near the equator or not, I'm always freezing.

You know what's sad? I've realized I've had more family members than I thought possible. Have you ever had that one distant relative that you never knew you had until something bad happens, or you see them holding you as a small, small child? That happened to me, except it wasn't _one_, it was more like...twelve? Now to you most people, you'd probably say _'Hell no, I'm not living with them!'_ well, I don't have a choice. I've learned not to really care. Or, if I don't like them, make their life a living hell so they'll pass me on. Maybe someday I'll run out of freaking family members.

But for right now, I'm off to my _thirteenth_ aunt, Emily Young. Hmm, well isn't that ominous...oh well. She is my distant, distant, distant aunt. But, bless her soul, she actually _wants_ me to live with her and her boyfriend/fiancé...thing. I've never met Emily, then again, I've never met half of the people I've lived with for the past two years...but still. Like the rest of the people I've lived with, I guess this is going to be an interesting, different, horrifying, or just plain weird experience. I'll find a way to survive...eventually...maybe.

"Welcome to Port Angeles" read the sign above my head as I stepped out of the plane. I tried not to laugh and followed the other passengers out of the terminal and headed towards the baggage claim. That's where Emily and her boyfriend would be waiting for me. Let's just see how this turns out.


	2. Settling In

I grunted as I pulled at the bright violet bag from the rotating ones when I heard a squeal.

"There she is!" I whirled around, only to be practically tackled by a young woman. OMG. I pray to God that this is Emily. I mean seriously, wouldn't you? Being tackled by a random stranger is not a good thing. Behind her a dark, young man smiled sheepishly.

"Um, hello?" I laughed. "Are you Emily?"

"You got it! And that must mean you're Natalie!" When she pulled back, I tried not to scream. She had scars all along the right side of her face, even one at the edge of her mouth, pulling it down into a permanent grimace. To distract myself, I glanced down at my bag and around the airport. Only after I was sure I could look without acting rude did I smile at her. Ignoring the scars I could really see what a beautiful woman she was. Her dark skin color went well with her bright, brown eyes and brought out her long, black, hair.

"Yep." I didn't know what to say. The scars had caught me off guard. She took one of her long delicate fingers and brushed some of my black hair out of my face.

"Natalie, I want you to meet Sam Uley." She pointed at the man behind her. "Sam, this is Natalie Campbell, my distant niece." He nodded in return and held out a huge, dark hand. I gripped it, realizing how small and fragile my hand was compared to his. In my distraction, Sam yanked me forward into another hug. That's okay though. I like hugs.

"Uh, hello again?" I said, blushing uncontrollably. He was so warm. Or maybe I was cold? I felt Sam chuckle beneath me. "It's nice to meet you." I added as he released me. I looked between Emily and Sam, "All two-" I glanced at Sam's size again. "-and a half of you." Both Sam and Emily cracked a smile and laughed. These guys didn't seem too bad. Not bad at all in fact. Sam helped me grab the rest of my luggage, and then we were off to the closest exit.

The first thing I noticed was the cold biting at my cheeks and the nape of my neck. The three of us scurried quickly to Sam's ancient car. When I looked at it I could only sigh. Sam looked at me sympathetically. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and tried to put on a convincing smile.

"I just miss my babies. A Chevy Avalanche truck and a Mustang Convertible." Sam and Emily switched a surprised glance with each other. I grinned. "I know, you probably think that a girl like me would stay away from cars at all cost, but I worked with my step-cousins at the auto shop. I'm pretty good at cars." I shrugged and put on a cheesy smile.

They both shared a knowing yet sad glance and without another word, we were on our way to La Push. Few words were shared, besides Emily saying how great it was to have me, and how I would just _love_ Forks and everyone in it. Sam asked a few basic car questions, but other than that, it was a comfortable silence.

My brain must have switched to Auto Pilot, because the next thing I knew, the car pulled to a stop. I glanced out the window as Sam opened his car door. I fumbled with the seatbelt for a minute and got out. I looked around, a habit of mine when I go somewhere new, before staring at the small house we parked in front of. It looked like a dollhouse. I was half way expecting Barbie to walk out of the front door. A hand clapped my shoulder. I tried not to jump and looked wildly over it. Sam lightly rubbed my shoulder in apology for scaring me, before pushing me forward towards the house.

"I know it's small, but it's sturdy; you should see the commotion running around it all the time." I grinned loosely.

"I'm not complaining. It's great, and I bet it gets a nice view..." _On the roof._ Sam grinned and opened the door for me. Emily took a hold of me then and led me around the house. It seemed so...planned out? Everything had it's own place and everything was cleaned as if it were waiting for a princess to arrive any minute.

"I hope you don't mind, but we changed the attic into your room, so the place is a little messy."

_Messy? This? I bet she's talking about my future room, cause if this is messy, I don't want to know what clean is!_

"That's fine, you really didn't have to do that; I could've done it..." Emily stopped her tour and looked at me waving her hands.

"No way! You are our guest. Once we get you settled in, then you can complain about not doing chores." I went to protest, but she confused me for a minute. _Complain about _not_ doing chores?_

"Come, let's go see your new room!" She dragged me up the stairs to where Sam was waiting. The room was just like the house, small and dainty. The floors of the room were a freshly polished hardwood, and the walls were a freshly painted white. A queen-sized bed was against the western wall laying down the middle of the room. It was covered in blue and black converters and whatnot. The pillows on the bed where a mix of black, gold, and blue, contrasting yet blending in with the room. A large window was on the northern wall. On the right side of the bed a small desk was placed. On top of it was a tiny lamp. The eastern wall was a walk in closet, bare for now, with a dresser on the left side of the opening. I grinned as I walked into the room, spinning around so I could get a full view of it.

"The rest of your stuff from your Aunt Joanna should be here in a couple of weeks." I thought Emily would explode from happiness as she saw how much I adored the room. I whirled around and raced to her hugging her happily.

"I love it Emily! Thank you soo much!" She hugged me back. I felt the happiness radiating off of her, she must have been worried I wouldn't like it. I let her go and raced over to Sam doing the same thing. His unnatural body heat made me uncomfortable for a minute, but right now, I didn't care. After I let him go, I squealed and flopped on my bed, sighing happily. Taking that as a signal, they left me alone to unpack.

It took me awhile to take it all in. I was in another room of my distant relatives, again, and I actually liked it. It only took a few minutes to put my stuff away, then I was back on the bed, just relaxing. Something vibrated in the pocket of my jeans, which scared me for a minute. Then I remembered I had a cell phone. Aren't I smart? I took it out quickly, flipping it open with ease.

Hi Natalie! I miss you!

You should drop by sometime.

By the way, where are you now?

Last time I checked you where at

your Aunt Joanna's place in San

Fran. Soooo what's up?

Are there any cute guys?

I wish there were cute guys here.

You'd better text back soon, or I'll

call and freak out on you!

I couldn't help but smile. That would be Pat for you. Her name is really Patricia, but she's just like me when it comes to being a tomboy...to an extent. She's hard-core boyfriend person and she doesn't like cars the way I do, but she's definately not a preppy princess either. I didn't want her to call, so I texted a reply as fast as I could.

Chill Pat, I'm fine. I miss you too.

I'm in Washington, so dropping

by is kinda impossible unless

I take out a week of being here.

Nothing's really up, I'm just

finishing unloading my stuff.

I'm on an Indian res. It seems

cool. No, I haven't seen any guys

yet, so don't even think about

trying to set me up. I already

told you I don't date until I no

I'm staying more than two

months. What about Brandon?

I thought you and him where

going strong.

I pressed send and closed the phone, sighing comfortably. Everything I said in that was true. I couldn't drop by her place, since she was in Montana. She was one of the good friends I made at my stay there, when I lived with my aunt Nancy and uncle Rick. I stayed there for a grant total of six months, then my uncle divorced my aunt, and she couldn't keep me. That's when I was going out with a guy named Taylor. We were going strong too. When we had to break up, we both where in tears, and we broke up the day I had to leave...with one last kiss. I think I still love him, which is part of the reason I don't date. Another is because all the guys I meet are immature and hate the fact that I know more about cars then they do, and I'm strong too. I mean, sure a couple are hot, but come on. Sam's good looking, but I'm not about to date my uncle. Eww. Creepy. Incest. The phone vibrated again.

Oh come on! Why not? Don't

you think you'll be there for

long? And Brandon was soo

last week. I'm single now.

Is it Taylor again? I told you to

get over him.

That aggravated me a bit.

I texted faster this time, and a little harsher than normal.

I don't know how long I'll be

here. Sometimes things spring

up. You know, like Nancy and

Rick splitting? I'd still be there

if it wasn't for that fact, and

Taylor and I would still be together.

And it's not just Taylor. Look,

just because I don't have a bf

every other day doesn't mean

anything.

I growled and closed the phone angrily. I'm still touchy when it comes to Taylor. We loved each other, and I don't know how far it would've gone. Why does she think I need a boyfriend anyway? I'm perfectly fine without one. The phone vibrated again.

How can you be so sure?

For a minute I wanted to scream in anger, but that sentence, that one simple sentence sent chills down my spine. What if it didn't work out between us? What if something else came up, or worse...What if he just got tired of me? I didn't reply back. Instead, I felt the urge to go down stairs and walk around a bit. I put the phone on the desk beside my bed and stretched before making my way to the door. I tried to compose a natural face as I descended the stairs. I didn't want Sam or Emily to know something was wrong. It didn't work.

As soon as I passed through the kitchen, Emily caught sight of me. She put the dish she was working on down and asked worried, "Are you okay?"

I managed to grin, even though it was only for a second. "Just tired. I'm going to get some fresh air." She nodded, unconvinced. A haunted look was in her eyes, but I was desperate to get out of the house, so I didn't ask what was wrong.

"Okay, just be careful." I nodded, not really hearing and quickly made for the exit.

Once outside, I made my way over to the forest. The musty smells made me relax, made me feel at home. I just wandered. I didn't see a trail when I entered, and I didn't see one now. I walked as far as my rage and sadness compelled me forward. Tears burned at the backs of my eyes. How could she say that? _How can you be so sure?_ What does she know? I shook my head. Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I slowed a bit. My heart was hammering, but part of me egged me on, to go farther. My more sensible side took over. I looked all around me, taking in the smallest detail. I had to mark the trial somehow, or I'd get lost. Well, more lost than I already was. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I already broke a lot of rules just being out here.

1)I'm without a 'buddy'

2)I don't have any way of communicating to someone else

3)I don't have a flashlight and it was darkening

4)I'm off the trail, if there was a trail to start with

5)I don't have a map and I'm in unknown territory

So basically I'm screwed. I took a deep breath again, and looked for somewhere to sit down and collect my thoughts. A fallen tree was just a few feet to the right from where I was, so I decided to claim that as my stool. I made my way over to it. I just sat on it, and it was actually dry. Sighing unhappily, I looked up, staring at the canopy above me. I stayed there for as long as I could. It wasn't raining, but I could tell it was getting dark. I stood up and made my way back to where I started, looking at my special place sadly. I started to head the direction I came from.

I a couple steps from where I started when I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like someone, or more like _something_ was watching me. My heart started to race. Whatever it was, I feared it. It was unnatural. I sped up every couple of steps, until I was racing through the forest. The strange thing was, no matter how fast I was running, I didn't trip or even have anything smack my face. I kept running. Whatever was watching me before kept silent pace with me, and I often found myself checking over my shoulder, scanning the forest behind me to see what it was, but each time, I found nothing. Something sparked in front of me. I just about screamed when I realized it was a break in between the trees. I pushed myself faster until I pushed past the last of the forest. I turned around stumbling backwards, scanning the trees. But nothing was there, and the feeling started to melt. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I tried to get my breathing under control as I headed back to Sam's and Emily's.


	3. The Gang

My breathing was under control and I had pulled all the twigs and whatnot from my hair by the time I walked through Sam's front door. I waved to Emily, who smiled back. Then I turned around, pulling my hair back and froze. Crowed around the dining table were five _huge_ men. One was Sam, but I didn't know the others. They looked alike with the same dark skin and black, cropped hair. They might as well have been brothers. They where all ripped, wearing t-shirts and jeans, and tall, the shortest was at least 6'5". When Sam looked at me they all did, stopping their conversation immediately. I held my hair in my right hand, pulling around my neck as I looked at them quizzingly.

"Um, may I help you?"

They continued to stare at me, until I noticed Sam's face. He was not happy. At all. He nodded coolly to me.

"Natalie, where were you?"

I breath caught in my throat at his harsh tone. Another involuntary shiver ran down my spine and sent my arms crawling in goose bumps. I managed to speak, though my voice sounded strained.

"Oh, just out and about." I looked around the table, feeling uncomfortable as the others stared at me. "Not to seem rude, but who are they?"

At that the others around the table cracked a grin, and I noticed the atmosphere dramatically lift. Wow. Talk about your mood swings.

"These are Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry." He gestured to each of them with his hand open. "Natalie, you didn't answer my question; where were you?"

"I told you; out. Does it matter?"

His eyes narrowed, but I could tell he was being patient, for now.

"Yes it does. Now tell me."

I tried not to grin. People who try to order me around end up very angry, very quickly. But I knew Emily would be upset, and I just got settled in. I put up my hands as a sign of defeat.

"Okay, okay, calm. I was just wandering around in the forest."

All the guys around the table visibly stiffened and Sam was on his feet in a startling fast movement. His hands were gripping the table so hard his knuckles where turning an unnatural white. His eyes were furious but guarded. As if he was hiding a secret.

"Don't go out there again, you hear me?"

I gaped at him, all humor gone.

"Why not? It's just a forest, bears are out of season, and I never have any food on me anyway."

"It's dangerous. You are not to go out there."

"Bull. I can handle myself."

One of the guys -Quil?- muttered, "I hope so." under his breath. Sam whipped his head around, glaring at him, and growled -yes growled- at him. Quil immediately shut up. Sam took a few deep breaths and looked at me again, his face hard and serious.

"Listen to me Natalie, you are not going out there without an escort by one of these guys here. You understand me? End of discussion." He sat down again and looked at the guys as a signal for me to leave. I felt Emily's hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off angrily. I felt her flinch back, but I was too furious to care. I leaned against the wall and listened to the guys talk.

"You'll never guess who's back Sam." It was Paul who spoke in a whispered tone, as if he wanted Emily to hear, but not I.

"Yeah, I never saw it coming!" That was Jared, a little louder, probably comfortable with me there, though they were all ignoring me.

"Jake's back!" That was Quil, just as loud as Jared, his excitement breaking through with each word.

"What? Where is he?" Sam was surprised, and I heard Emily gasp happily.

"Talking to Billy, but he should be here soon." It was Embry, his voice calm but excited.

I rolled my eyes and pushed off the wall, walking to the stairs. I flung open the door when I got there and closed it silently. With an aggravated yowl I flopped on the bed again, glaring at my ceiling. I grabbed my phone off the desk, and sure enough, there was another text from Pat.

I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!

I know you're still touchy about him,

but seriously. I didn't want to tell you

this but Taylor has another gf. I'm

really sorry Natalie. I think he's just

trying to get over you but I'm not sure.

Maybe you should move on too.

I closed the phone angrily again and stared at my ceiling, then the wall. I didn't hold back as tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes. Figures as much. I sighed deeply. I don't want to believe it though. I flipped open the phone and went to the picture section, flipping through it until I got to the section I had in Montana. There was a couple of Pat and I, my aunt Nancy, a guy named Dexter, and a lot of Taylor and I. Kissing, holding hands, just hanging, the works. The last one I saw made my heart ache; Taylor and I laughing as he had his arms wrapped around my stomach, his face right next to mine. It was my favorite one of us. My second favorite picture was my background, which was Pat and I having a good time as always.

I shook my head sadly and closed the phone. No use making me upset over something that happened in the past. I kept telling myself that, but the tears came anyway. It wasn't like normal, where my eyes would go red and puffy, but they were tears all the same. A soft knock on the door made me jump. I stared at it, but didn't attempt to get up and open it. The door cracked open a little bit. Sam's face popped through.

"Natalie, dinner." He then noticed my tear strained face, and his eyes flew up horrified. "I didn't make you cry did I?"

I shook my head and wiped them clean. A small smile spread across my face.

"No. I just found something out that upset me, that's all." I shrugged and took a deep breath, flung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbed the cell off the desk, and walked past him and down the stairs. I could feel the worry radiating off of him and tried to ignore it. It wasn't any of his business.

I rounded the corner and stopped again, noticing the guys still at the table with it set and loaded with food. I glared at Sam lightly.

"Is this normal for you? I thought this was dinner, not a circus."

Sam chuckled uncomfortably and nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be seeing a lot of them." I sighed and shook my head, but went over to the empty chair in between Quil and Embry. Their plates were already covered with food and they were shoveling it down faster than I thought possible. I grabbed a few choice items and settled down to eat when Quil elbowed me in the side playfully.

"I heard you liked cars, 's that true?"

I nodded and relaxed. Whatever they were worried about before didn't bother them now.

"Yeah. I worked with my step-cousins at an Auto Shop for a while. I earned enough money to buy two used cars, and then I fixed them up as good as new. If not better!" I took a bite of mashed potatoes, watching his reaction. He seemed like he already knew the answer, but wanted me to say it anyway. I glanced at Sam accusingly. He grinned loosely and continued eating.

"Really? Cool. Jake works with cars too." He took three mouthfuls of meat, potatoes, and stuffing all at once, and it was gone before his next words were out of his mouth. "So, you know what school you going to?"

I gaped at him as he shuffled more food into his mouth so the question didn't really pass through until he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, uh, I think I'm going to..." I looked at Sam.

"She's going to the one here...for awhile." He narrowed his eyes at me. "They didn't really like your permanent record. So they're going to see how you react before completely accepting you in." At this the guys stared at me, intrigued.

"What 'da do?" That was Embry, joining in the conversation. His plate was empty...for now.

"Well..." I trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect. "I tend to end a lot of fights. And some bitch framed me for drug usage. I proved innocent, but it still stayed on there for some reason. Bastard school people."

Paul looked at me with new light in his eyes as he asked,

"You get into a lot of fights?"

I licked my spoon clean and pointed it at him.

"No. I _end_ a lot of fights. People pick 'em, I end 'em."

A chorus of 'whoa ho' and cheers like that where heard all around the table, but I still caught Sam and Emily's disapproving look. I stared down at my food and continued to answer simple questions. But I couldn't take it any more as Quil stuffed himself with his third plate of food.

"How can you eat so much food? Do you even taste it?" The table burst into a howl of laughter and Embry smacked my back. They eventually calmed down, but still, my question went unanswered. I decided to shrug it off for now.

"So, how are you in school besides the fights, like, what grades do you get?" That was Jared, and he seemed interested in my answer.

I shrugged again.

"Strait 'A's." His spoon clattered to his plate and the others gaped at me. I looked around, but only Emily and Sam had calm faces, and even they seemed surprised. "What? It comes natural to me. I may be a bad ass, but that doesn't mean I can't be smart."

I thought I heard Sam mutter 'that explains it', but I ignored it.

"How can you be so smart?" That was Paul, a new look of disgust but interest on his face. I thought carefully before answering.

"Well, my mom was like genius smart and my dad wasn't stupid, so I guess I got it from them. My mom had a difficult problem to deal with, so if she didn't catch on quick, she might as well never catch on at all." I stared at my plate; now empty, and idly played with the scraps I missed.

"What was wrong with your mom?" It was Quil who asked, but I could tell the others where burning with curiosity. Even Sam seemed more attentive. I hesitated again, this time longer.

My mother had really bad eyesight since she was a kid, and she became blind just before high school. I unfortunately inherited something like blindness from her. Sometimes I wake up blind. It eventually becomes fuzzy, and after that I'm able to see better than before. She called it 'blind spells'. I'm only blind for a few minutes; the longest was five. It happened a lot when I was a kid, but it hasn't happened in along time, and I still have 20/20 vision. I don't know if I'll become blind when I'm older, or if I grew out of it. But I didn't want to tell them that. The last time I told someone that, which was my aunt Karen, she didn't let me go anywhere without someone else, afraid what might happen if I randomly had a blind spell somewhere. The thing is, it only happens after I sleep, or keep my eyes closed for a really, really, really long time. Like a couple of hours. And I hadn't had a spell in six years. For some reason, the question aggravated me. I glared at Quil, my temper rising.

"It doesn't matter now does it? She's gone and I want to remember her by what she did good, not what was wrong with her." I hissed, my voice rising as my temper flared. I obviously caught everyone off guard, because they stared at me like I grew a second head. I stood up and grabbed my plate, pushing my chair out. I looked at Sam. "May I be excused?" He nodded slowly, still trying to figure out what happened. I stalked over to the sink and washed my dishes quickly, put them out to dry, then stomped up the stairs and to my room. I flung the door open, grabbed my jacket and went down the stairs again as I slipped it over my small body.

As I went to the door I heard Sam ask where I was going.

"Out." I answered simply. He said something about staying away from the forest, but I only caught half of it as I slammed the door behind me. Part of me wanted to walk down to the beach, but it was too cold, too late, and too long of a walk. So I settled for lying on the hood of Sam's ancient car. My legs dangled off the edge, and I had my hands behind my head. Clouds covered the sky and tempted to dump rain on me, but I didn't care. All I could think of was my mom.

Eleanor Campbell was a wonderful woman, my hero, my mother. She always knew what to say to cheer me up, give me hope, or comfort me. She was my best friend as well as my mother. She was my savior. She taught me how to fend for myself, and how to count on my other senses besides vision. She was also an amazing cook; she knew every spice by scent, or if need be, had brail on it. We depended on each other for survival, and nothing could tear that from me, not even the men people set up for my mom to date.

Eleanor had a heart of gold and never lost her temper in front of me. At least, never that she didn't apologize for. The only time she ever lost her temper was when a man other than my dad walked through the front door. She'd tell the gentleman politely that she was still married and planned on keeping it clean. Once they were gone, she dialed up her friend's number and argued with her about my dad. I was very confused and one day I asked her why my dad wasn't with us. She told me that he was away on a very important business trip and he'd be back as soon as he could. I mainly grew up with my mother, though I do remember a little about my father. I remember his facial features; his eyes, his smile, his hair. And his laugh. I will never forget his laugh. So light with humor but so deep and husky in pitch. He was a Native American; though I'm not sure what tribe he belonged to. He had short, black hair and the deepest brown eyes. He looked not a day over twenty, though he was going on thirty.

I remember asking my mom how she knew he loved her, and that he would come home; she said something about it being true love, an imprinted love. I was confused, but she told me that I hopefully would never find out what she meant by that. I'm still confused about the 'imprinted' part, but I think I get the jest of what she meant. She always told me about how great my dad was, about how he would never leave someone in trouble and was always giving. She told me he was a generous, loyal, kindhearted soul, and that I should be proud of him, even though he wasn't with us at the time. Tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes as I thought of them. I never knew what happened to my father, and my mother was dead.

Thinking about them made me rebellious. I don't know why, but it did. I snuck a glance at the house. The blinds where closed and nothing seemed to stir behind them. I carefully slid off the car. I didn't know what to do, but it had to be rebellious, stupid, or just plain insane. Then it clicked. _The forest._ I risked glance at the window and then to the opening of the trees. They seemed to be calling me. With on last look at the house, I crouched down and ran as fast as I could manage while being quiet to the first of the trees. As soon as I got there I regretted it. The haunting feeling from before crept into my blood, chilling me to the bone. I impatiently forced the feeling back. It was only a stupid forest! I just about waded in, but decided it wasn't worth it and headed back to the house. I could think of a hundred excuses not to go in there at the top of my head, but I couldn't let myself think of the real reason why I wanted the shelter of my temperate home. The reason the forest scared me so. _Something was unnatural about that place._


	4. The Works

By the time I walked back into the house the others where leaving. Quil asked where I was, with Sam right at his shoulder, and I told them I walked around the house until I calmed down. I apologized to everyone about my behavior, saying that the exhaustion from the trip mingled in with the raw grief of losing my mother and made me irritable. They accepted my apology and told me how they recently lost someone important to them too. A haunted expression showed in their eyes, and when I asked who had passed they said 'No one. But she might as well be.'

I was confused, but Sam ushered them out quickly saying that I was tired and needed to be left alone, and he wasn't going to hear about that subject in his house. The guys said 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' and 'nice meeting you' before leaving with a final wave. After they were gone, Sam shut the door and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about bringing up the subject of your mother like that. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I smiled a crooked smile, as a show of appreciation.

"Thanks Sam. Look, I'm gonna...go take a shower. See you in the morning." As I walked past, he ruffled my hair. I trudged up the stairs and into my room, grabbed the toiletries and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom was small, of course, but it did have a mirror and a counter with cabinets beneath it. I got undressed quickly, only to realize I didn't bring my change of clothes. I got changed again and ran to my room, grabbed my pajamas (a t-shirt with sweatpants) and ran back, got undressed again and hopped into the shower. The water was cold for a minute, but it warmed quickly, and I just let the water run over my muscles, relaxing them.

After I was done with the shower it only took a few minutes to get dressed and finish up in the bathroom, including brushing my teeth and my hair. I gathered my stuff in the bag and walked to my room, completely relaxed and content. I didn't hear from Pat again, but I'm sure I'll hear from her in the morning. With a happy sigh I lied under the covers and by the time my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

I awoke to the sound of rain pounding above my head. I hadn't seen rain for a long time, and instead of feeling depressed like a normal person, I was actually giddy. I got changed in a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, rain boots, and a jacket. I brushed my hair out, grabbed my toothbrush from my bag, brushed my teeth, and ran down the stairs. I ran past Emily and flung open the door, racing into the rain. The cold bit at my face and open skin, but I didn't care. I spun in a couple of circles, closing my eyes. I tilted my head toward the sky, letting the small drops wash my face. I felt like I was five again, giggling insanely and stomping around in mud puddles.

After I was done I headed into the house. The guys weren't here, and Sam was out. Emily threw me a towel and ordered that I leave my muddy boots outside. I used the towel to dry myself off, but I took off my boots and told her that I would wash them off. She agreed as long as I cleaned up the mess. And I was off to the bathroom. After washing my boots squeaky clean, I washed my face. By that time I could smell Emily's cooking and quickly finished up, cleaning my mess, and rushed to my room, grabbed my cell, and went back down the stairs.

With one hand on the rail I opened the cell, checking the messages. Surprisingly there was one from Taylor. I debated before opening the text.

Hey. I heard that you know about

Stacy and I. I wanted to tell you, I

really did. Your not mad are you?

Look Natalie, I still like you, but its

time to face the facts. You're in

Washington, I'm in Montana. It'd

take days just for you to visit. It'd

just be stressful for the both of us.

You're always traveling around. I

can't be more than friends with you.

I wish I could, you know I do, but I

just can't. I'm sorry Natalie.

Part of me wanted to snap the phone shut and pretend it never happened. Another part of me wanted to reply a nasty text, but I knew that it wouldn't do anything. And yet another part of me yearned to be next to him, have his arms around my waist like they used to be. Like they were supposed to be. I was in the kitchen now, lost in my own thoughts. Then the phone disappeared from my hand, snapping me out of my trance. An automatic screech of 'hey' escaped my lips as I glared at the culprit. Quil stood in front of me, a smirk on his face. He dangled the phone in front of my face, the smirk never leaving his.

"Well, what's this here? A love note via text?"

I grimaced and stared sadly at the ground for a split second before snapping my head up and going for the phone. He yelped and held it up higher, teasing me.

"Give it back Quil, it's none of your business."

"Oh contraire, you are living with Sam. And what Sam's problem is everybody's problem."

I could help but let a snarl out as my glare intensified.

"It's none of _Sam's_ business either, now give it back before I decide to kick your ass!"

The seriousness of my tone only made him more curious. He looked at the screen, starting to read it. Knowing nothing good would come from him reading it, I leaped on him and snagged it back, snapping it shut. But then I ran into Embry. Quick as lightning he gabbed the phone, ignoring my protests. He opened it with ease and started going through it. I went to leap on him, but Quil grabbed me around my stomach, holding me back.

I snarled again and swore at them angrily. Quil covered my mouth; I bit his finger.

"Oh come on, we're just playing." He muttered, shaking the saliva from his finger.

"Found it." Embry called. Then, much to my distaste, he started read it out loud. "It says 'Hey. I heard that you know about Stacy and I. I wanted to tell you, I really did...'" He trailed off, reading it faster without speaking, before looking at me sympathetically. "Natalie, I'm so sorry." Quil was beside him then, reading it over Embry's shoulder, letting me loose. He snatched it away from Embry and walked away a few paces as he finished it. He looked at me angrily.

"Who is this? Where in Montana is he?"

"What's going on?" Jared popped up behind me before whisking over to Quil, who gladly gave my phone over. Paul was just behind him, and much to my humiliation, so was Sam. Emily was Sam's shadow as always. I was embarrassed and angry, but I didn't try to stop it any more. Taylor was safe; we were too far away to do anything to him besides text, and even that couldn't really harm him. Both Paul and Jared took Quil's reaction, demanding that I tell them who Taylor was and where he lived. Emily gave me a hug, and Sam gave me back my phone, a sympathetic look on his face. I snatched it back angrily, tears burning at the backs of my eyes, and ran for the door, only to realize that it was raining outside. I veered right and went the long way to the stairs. I stormed up to my room, ignoring the yells of my name from below me. I slammed the door and flopped on my bed on my stomach. I wasn't crying, and I didn't feel like crying. Surprisingly I wasn't angry or sad because of what Taylor wrote. I was more upset by the fact that the boys invaded my personal life.

A soft knock sounded from my door. I ignored it, and debated on telling them to stay away. I stared at the wall on my right, avoiding the door at all cost. The door creaked open and closed. It was silent for a minute, and then the side of my bed dipped where the intruder sat.

"Natalie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. The guys are willing to forget if you are." It was Quil. I didn't answer. His weight shifted, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he put his hand on the opposite side of my leg. In a second, his face was in front of mine, probably trying to make me smile or at least make eye contact with him. I switched my head to the other side, but his face was there too. I growled and put my head in my arms. "Oh come on Natalie. We're really sorry, all of us. I promise not to go through your phone unless it's okay with you." I stayed silent. I didn't know how he was on his word, but even knowing for a day made me pretty sure he was all games and no serious. I heard him sigh, then the next thing I know, I'm on my back staring at Quil, who was sitting Indian style at the end of my bed. He had his arms crossed and his face was unnaturally serious. "Natalie, what happened with him? I know that you liked him, and that he has a girlfriend, but we can't help if we don't know where to start."

I hesitated, measuring him to see if he was joking. He was absolutely serious. I sighed, defeated. I looked at him, trying to make my eyes as guarded as possible, so he didn't know how much it really tore me up.

"Fine. But don't tell the others."

The side of his mouth twitched and he shook his head.

"Sorry, but their gonna find out. You tell one of us, you're telling all of us."

I sighed. Figured as much.

"I was living with my Aunt Nancy in Montana a few months after my mom died, so I was touchy, bitchy, rebellious, you name it."

"So what happened? Your not like that now...I think." He gave me a crooked smile to take the sting out of his words. I shrugged.

"I cracked. One day my aunt and I got in an argument and I ended up telling her my problems while breaking down."

He chuckled and shook his head while giving me a 'your crazy' look. I puckered my lips.

"You're not helping your cause." I stated flatly. He urged me on with a wave of his hand.

"After that, I just...I don't know, relaxed? It was like I woke up from a dream. I became more playful, flirty, started making friends, and not too long after that, Taylor asked me out. We went out the rest of my stay there. I thought it could've lasted but..." I shook my head sadly. "Now I'm not so sure." The whole time I stared at my phone, playing with it and glancing up to see his reaction. I felt his eyes burning at my head, full of sympathy and comfort. I stared at my phone, straitened up and flipped it open.

"What 'cha doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

I got to the section in Montana and flipped through it until I got to the first of Taylor and I. I felt Quil over my shoulder, and I didn't care. I heard him mutter 'So that's him.' and nodded. Taking a deep breath, I started deleting them. I left one of us kissing and my favorite picture of us; the rest however, had seen their share fair of days. Quil rubbed my shoulder in understanding and encouragement. With a grin I turned the camera on Quil. He stared at me wide-eyed, but then smiled and made a funny face. I took the picture.

He grinned and walked over to the door.

"See ya downstairs." I nodded, saved the picture, and checked to make sure he was gone before texting Taylor.

I'm sorry too.

After that sent, I decided to text Pat, a smirk on my lips.

You're right. I do need to get

over him. Oh, and I've met

some guys. I'll send pics.

I sent that, and then I sent a picture of Quil, telling her that's who he was. With that done I headed down the stairs. I heard Embry say 'There she is!' I grinned at him. I hopped down the last of the stairs and went over to him, snapping a quick picture. I sent that too and searched to find Paul and Jared talking together. I called their names and waited for them to smile before taking the picture. I sent that one too then turned into the kitchen, just in time to see Sam wrap himself around Emily and share a kiss. Quick as lightning I took a picture of them kissing before calling their names and taking a real picture. I sent those two while grabbing a bite to eat; the others had breakfast while I was in my room. Sam waved me over. I waltzed over to him, leaning against the counter, a smile on my lips.

"Natalie, there's someone I want you to meet, and then the guys are going to show you the works. Dress warm."

I nodded and straitened up as he waved someone else over. Another giant walked into the kitchen, easily the tallest, 6'7", but he seemed different from the others. His brown eyes where colder, much more guarded, and (I was sure the others couldn't see it though I could) deeply depressed. Unlike the others his black hair was down to his chin. But overall, he was very, very, very attractive. Sam gestured to me. The man looked at me and visibly stiffened; on reaction I tensed and so did Sam. Emily looked at us all confused, switching her eyes from me to the newcomer and then to Sam. I noticed Sam narrow his eyes at him and spoke.

"Jacob, this is Emily's distant niece Natalie. Natalie, this is Jacob Black."

I nodded politely to him and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

He nodded back and turned to Sam.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sam hesitated, but nodded once. With a startling fast and graceful movement Jacob was out the door. Sam murmured something to Emily before following him. I heard a snicker from the opening to the living room, and looked to see both Quil and Embry chuckling with a smirk on their faces. I wanted to ask what was funning, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Emily was looking at the door as she addressed me.

"Natalie, I think you should get a warmer coat on before the guys show you around."

I was burning with curiosity, but I kept my mouth shut and ran up the stairs, two at a time, to grab my warmer coat.

With my warm coat wrapped over my other two layers of clothes I went down the stairs. The first person I spotted was Jacob. He seemed more relaxed, though his eyes were still expressionless as he talked to Quil and Embry. As soon as I appeared at the top of the stairs, Jacob tensed and glanced at me, making eye contact for a split second before staring at the other end of the room. That split second sent goose bumps crawling up my arms and made my cheeks burn. Seeing Jacob's reaction made everyone look at me, smiling welcomingly.

"Hey you! Come on! Lets go!"

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded enthusiastically, and within moments I was down the stairs and out the door with the boys surrounding me. The rain had died down from the first time I was out, making the walk comfortably cool. I laced my hands together behind my back as I looked at each of the boys, avoiding Jacob.

"Soooo... what are you showing me exactly?"

"Well," Jared started, a grin on his face "Probably a lot of our favorite hang outs. The first, as you've realized I'm sure, is Sam's and Emily's. Next is the beach."

I shrugged.

"Been there, done that. What else you got?"

I grinned as I notice shock leak into each of their features.

"Well, um, we do just hang around the rez. a lot, you know, hop by people's houses, go into the forest..." He trailed off. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's so bad about the forest?" I asked nonchalantly, though even I could hear a trace of jealousy in my own voice.

"It's dangerous, but it's nothing we can't handle." Paul stated matter-of-factly. His gaze became guarded again, as did the rest of them. I groaned inwardly, but it seemed to travel to my chest and out my throat as a sound a dog would make, a small 'gruff'. They all looked at me -except Jacob- with the weirdest expression on their faces. Embry shook his head as he tried to figure out what happened. I cracked a grin.

"What the hell was that?"

My smile grew as a light blush dusted my cheeks. I thought of a response quickly.

"That, my dear Embry, was my impression of Sam getting up in the morning."

They all broke out in a howl of laughter again, and even Jacob cracked a smile. I noticed it happily. He had a brilliant smile. He snuck a glance at me. As soon as he did his smile dropped; he even glared the opposite direction. I felt my shoulders stiffen. I didn't do anything to him! Hell, I even made him smile!

"Hey, Quil?" I asked as he stopped laughing. He answered with a simple 'hmm' "Are there others?" I could swear everyone tensed dramatically, and I thought of a quick add-on. "Like you I mean." They tensed even more. "Like people who you hang out with. Any more to your..."I struggled to find the right word. "Gang?" At that they seemed to relax a bit, though they still seemed guarded.

"Of course. Seth is around us most of the time, but I doubt he's even up right now. And Leah...well, nobody really likes Leah. You could say she's a bitch." His mouth twitched, as if he were sharing a personal joke. The others stifled laughs. I looked at him confused, but his smile grew. He slung his arm around my shoulders and put his face next to mine. I noticed that someone stiffened, but I couldn't tell whom. "Don't worry about her. There are two others, Collin and Brady, but we don't normally associate with them. Hell, I don't think they live around here!"

"Yes the do," Embry argued, "you just don't pay attention."

Quil growled, pushed me -stumbling- away, and got into Embry's face. The group stopped for a minute, rolling their eyes. I noticed Jared's eyes flicker to me before going to push them apart. Paul stopped him, shaking his head. Jared looked at me once again, and Paul's eyes flickered to mine before murmuring in Jared's ear. While my attention was on them, I hadn't noticed the argument had gotten worse. Quil leaped on Embry, and they scuffled on the ground. My eyes lit up. I pumped my fists in the air as I watched them exchange blows.

"Who ho! Fight! Fight!"

Everyone else in the group looked at me with surprise –or in Paul's case delight- as I started to mimic the moves being thrown on the ground. "Nice kick Quil! Right hook, Embry! Hook!" My adrenaline boiled over at that point, and I leaped on top of Quil. I distracted him enough for Embry to squirm away before leaping over me and trying to get to Quil. I elbowed Embry in the ribs, and missed the punch threw at Quil, my breaths coming in shallow gasps. The heat these guys were giving off was suffocating. Then something happened. I didn't see what, but I was on my back, the breath knocked out of my lungs, with both Quil's and Embry's weight crushing my small body. Someone threw them apart and off of me. Jared bent next to me, his eyes scanning mine before checking out my body. I stayed on my back, trying to get my breathing under control. I hadn't noticed I was shaking. Once my breathing got under control I started laughing. I sat up, staring into the surprised faces of my piers. I threw my arms in the air.

"That was awesome!"

I flopped back down, shaking my head and continued to laugh. Once my pulse started to slow and the adrenaline start wear off did I feel the slow pain of the hits I had received. I sighed, not noticing the others standing around me talking, and extended my hands.

"I needs help."

Quil and Embry took my extended hands and pulled me up, only for me to realize the throbbing in my right ankle. I flinched and balanced on my left foot while I rolled my right. Another shock of pain rushed into it. I screwed my face up until the pain subsided, while I was still rolling my ankle. I then relaxed and stood up straighter, and then tested to see if I could put weight on it. A wave of pain shot from my ankle and across my face. I muttered a faint 'yep, that hurts' before I started to limp on it. I noticed that everyone was staring at me in concern as I did so. I rolled my shoulders and popped my neck as I grinned at Quil and Embry.

"Well, that was fun. Wanna go again?"

A grin crossed both of their faces, but with a sharp elbow to the ribs from Paul they both put their hands up.

"We're good."

I shrugged and limped onward; the boys surrounded me in seconds. Paul was grinning from ear to ear, Jared kept shooting worried glances as I limped forward, and Quil and Embry stayed silent. I continued rolling my shoulders and neck, trying to keep them loose. They were hurting pretty bad.

"God, what do they put in the water here? Damn, I never hurt this bad after I fight."

"Are you okay?" Jared pushed Quil out of his spot and stood next to me, examining my neck.

"I think so." The pain was bearable at least. I tried with a futile attempt to keep my sore parts relaxed.

"Here, let me help."

And just like that Jared was behind me, massaging my shoulders. I felt my face heat up dramatically as I tried to dive under his arm, flailing around. I turned around and matched his quizzical look.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I-"

"You don't just randomly give girls massages as they walk."

The guys around Jared cracked a grin; I matched it. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted a place to sit. It was just a fallen log in the road, by the forest. I ran over to it, gaining curious glances from my followers. I straddled it and flung my hair dramatically to one side, trying to seem 'sexy'.

"You gotta wait till they sit down."

Jared crookedly smiled as Quil, Embry, Paul, and even Jacob gaped at me. Then they –minus Jacob- started giving Jared wolf calls and hooting loudly while smacking him. Jared trotted over to me, also straddling the log before he placed his hands on my shoulders. Almost immediately his hands snapped back.

"What have you done to yourself?"

I loosely grinned at him.

"You mean besides fighting?"

He rolled his eyes and set on work. The other guys stood or sat around us, talking about random stuff that I wasn't paying attention to. I flinched again as he touched another raw spot. His hand snapped back for the hundredth time.

"You want me to stop?" His voice seemed to slice through the others conversation, for it was silent. I shook my head.

"No. It hurts too good."

No sooner was the sentence out of my mouth did I take it in a perverted way. I started laughing as I hid my heating face in my hands. It took a minute, but the others eventually got it. Jared on the other hand, was clueless. I heard Paul say to Jared that he'd get it later. I pulled my head up, still red, and looked around. Quil and Embry where still laughing, Jacob was shaking his head with a perverted smile on his face, and Paul had pretty much calmed down, but he too had a perverted look on his face. Something flickered through his eyes, and his smirk grew.

"Hey, Jared, when did you get so good at that?"

I stiffened, giving Paul a look of confusion. This is going to be bad. Jared gave a sheepish smile.

"You haven't seen Kim and I alone very much have you?"

My face turned to complete horror, immediately getting what Paul was getting at.

"Oh Dear God!" I shrieked and attempted to leap off the log, tripping and stumbling in my mad struggle to get off. I wrapped my arms across myself, touching my shoulders. Jared looked as confused as ever.

"My poor virgin shoulders! I don't even _want_ to know what you have been doing with those hands!" I screamed at him. Quil and Embry burst into a new fit of laughter, clutching their sides as they rolled on the ground. Jacob's face was mixed between horror and disgust. Paul's face was one of satisfactory with that perverted smirk from before. Jared's face was absolutely dark red as he tried to explain that he would never do such a thing. I laughed and walked back to Jared.

"I swear, nothing like that! I wouldn't-"

"I know. Calm down Jared. I was just kidding around." The laughs from behind me started to die down. Jared's look was priceless. He searched my gaze wildly, before realizing I was kidding, and started to calm down a little, though his face was still as red as a ripe tomato. I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my features as I looked at him.

"You know Jared, your reaction kinda has me wondering what you _have_ done..." I trailed off, and his face grew darker if possible. I grinned loosely, showing I was kidding, and held out my hand. Jared took it, making realize with a jolt that his hand was just like Sam's; large and warm. Quil and Embry stayed on the ground, looking up at me with the same perverted smirk that never seemed to leave Paul's face. Quil shook his head, acting like he just saw something horrible. Knowing a guys mind, he probably did.

"Wow. Natalie, I gotta say, you're the first girl I've met who is..." he struggled for the right word. I grinned.

"Perverted?"

He grinned back and nodded. I laughed.

"You haven't been around me when I'm really bad. Trust me, my mind is worse than the gutter. As my friend used to say, 'My mind is worse than the gutter, it's so bad it's in the manhole next to the gutter!'" They laughed at that, shaking their heads. I grinned further. "And I mean that in the most sexual way possible." They laughed again. I joined them.


	5. Get ready for School

It's been a few days since the day as the guys showed me 'the works'. They trailed me around the reservation, showing me the school, beach and everyone's houses, where I met Seth (who tagged along). Leah was out for the moment. I also met Kim –Jared's girlfriend- (I had plenty of questions for her) Sue Clearwater –Seth's and Leah's mother- and Billy Black –Jacob's father. I never went back into the forest, and refuse to, unless I feel rebellious, which I haven't so I have had no need to. There is currently three days until school starts. Jacob refuses to be near me, but seeing as the other guys like hanging out with me, he's been pretty much stuck. I feel bad, I mean, first taking Sam 'away' from him (which I found out that they all think of Sam as an older brother or a father) and now I'm taking his friends away from him. Sam told me not to worry about it and to just be patient. Jacob doesn't talk to me when we're around each other, so I've been leaving him alone.

I was reading a magazine in my room when I heard the roar of an engine outside. I threw the random magazine to my bed as I looked through my midnight blue wolf curtains out my window. A huge moving truck pulled up in front of the house. Following it was a semi with two cars on it. I let out a scream. I leaped over the floor and flung open the door, tromping down several steps before jumping the last five. I slid a bit in my socks before skidding and racing towards the door, screaming happily. The man stepped out of the truck, grinning at me and tipping his hat. I hugged him and ran back to my babies. Sam appeared out of the house and walked up to the truck driver. They shook hands...arms. Sam shook his head as he watched me bounce.

"By the way you've been shouting it sounds like someone just died." I screamed again.

"Sam!! How-" He grinned sheepishly. I let out another scream. I ran over to him, practically tackling him in a hug.

"Thank you!! Thank you, thank you!"

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed his cheeks. He laughed and waited till I turned back to my cars before wiping it off. "I absolutely love you! You are my new favorite!!" He laughed again. The truck driver laughed along with him and handed Sam something to sign. He signed it, and the truck driver offered to let me drive out my Convertible while Sam drove out the Avalanche. We parked them next to the house. Sam rolled down the window. Confused, I did the same and listened. He didn't say anything, but motioned to follow him. I did so. He led me around the house, close to the forest where two trees where holding a tarp. Sam got out of the car and yanked on a hidden rope, dropping the tarp. I let out yet another scream. It was a hand-made metal garage. Sam's ancient car was already parked inside. It would fit all three of the cars (with plenty of room to open all of the doors on all of the cars full extent) plus more. After I parked the car inside the garage, there was more screaming and hugging done by me before I could calm down.

"Sam!! How could you afford any of this?!"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't. But I've already worked out payment plans. It'll take awhile, but Emily and I'll get through it."

Guilt racked throughout my body. He was going to pay for this? All of it? I knew it cost a ton of money to transport cars, and on top of that, getting tools and the metal to build the garage. I couldn't let him pay for it himself.

"Sam, I-"

He shook his head and put out a hand.

"Stop. I told you it's fine. Just go and enjoy it kid." Tears threaten to fall, and I grabbed Sam in the tightest hug I could manage. Without another word I went to help unload the truck.

A blue beanbag chair went in one of the corners of my room, surrounded by stuffed animals, a black rolling chair went in front of a second desk (on the left side of the bed), which held my laptop, and tons of clothes piled into the now full closet and drawers of my dresser. Not to mention a box of DVD's under my bed and the new 50" flat screen TV downstairs with a tricked out stereo system. I gave Sam the TV and stereo system, saying I had a second, smaller stereo that was plenty to have in my room. I'm planning on paying Sam back every penny it took to get all of my stuff here, and the TV and stereo system doesn't count. I'm going to need a job.

I heard a knock at the kitchen door. I raced down the stairs and flung it open, revealing Jared, Kim, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob. Quil noticed my excitement first.

"Hiya, what's up with you?"

A wicked grin crossed my face. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Oh God. This can't be good."

I grinned wider, if possible.

"It's not good...it's absolutely terrific! Come, follow me!" I shoved past them, still in my dirty socks, and raced over to the garage. The Kim gasped and the guys gaped.

"Boys, and Kim, I would like you to meet my babies." I walked over to the first car, my Avalanche. "This is my BAMF monster of a truck, and the Convertible," I walked over to it "is my sexy."

They where still at the Avalanche, Embry looked at me curiously.

"BAMF?"

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker." I stated happily.

"Why are they 'your babies'?" Everyone stopped and looked at Jacob. He stared at me, not making eye contact with anyone else.

"I tricked them out. Pretty much built them from scratch." I tried to answer coolly, but I was too happy to pull it off. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"I seem to disbelieve that." He answered back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why? And don't tell me it's because a girl can't build a car. They're in perfect condition. I tune them up every chance I get."

He shook his head.

"I can tell right now, without even popping the hood, that there are several things wrong with it."

I glared at him, and tried to keep my patience in check.

"Like?"

He jabbed his thumb over to the Avalanche.

"Engine hasn't been worked on, oil leak, radiator's shot, not to mention barely any gas in it."

I felt a growl form in my chest. I pushed it back. That didn't stop it from ringing in my voice.

"What do you expect? They've been in storage for months. They're not used to the neglection. Not to mention I haven't been able to do anything to them yet." I looked at them affectionately. "I normally check the basics every chance I get, every day if possible. The others a few weeks." I caressed the red hood of my convertible. "They're spoiled."

I thought I heard Embry take a pace back. I grinned sheepishly at him, embarrassed, and shrugged. "What? I told you they're my babies." I lied on the hood of the car. "I almost feel like a mother." I heard Kim giggle and Jared snort. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He had rolled his and I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'making out with it'. A more evil smile poured over the sheepish grin as I sat on it, crossing my legs. "You would know, wouldn't you Jared?" I switched my glance to Kim, who's ears where turning red, matching Jared's. The others laughed. I laughed with them, for a while. My mind had run strait to Sam, who had paid for them to get here. Embry noticed my expression change.

"Hey, who paid for this exactly?"

He must've noticed me flinch, for his eyes narrowed. I felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of me, the guilt was that strong. I started to idly draw a random pattern on the hood with my finger.

"...Sam."

It stayed silent. My hand clenched into a fist.

"I didn't know he was going to do it." _And I'm going to pay him back._

An idea struck my thoughts.

"Hey, do any of you know how to find out how much all this cost?"

Embry went to speak, but Paul elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'll get him to spill."

I blinked as a new voice sounded from behind the guys, and I hadn't known Seth was there. I thought I heard Jared, Quil, and Paul growl, but he didn't seem to notice. He had a huge smile on his face as he pushed past them and walked over to me. I leaped off the hood of the car, my eyes brightening.

"Seriously? You can?"

Seth nodded without a second thought.

"Absolutely."

I squealed and leaped into his arms. Once again, I felt someone stiffen, but I didn't know who. Seth blushed a brilliant shade, hugging me back awkwardly. Without thinking I reached up and kissed him full out on the lips. I knew everyone stiffened, including Seth himself, and I heard a threatening snarl. Realizing what I did, I shot off him, covering my mouth, my blush matching his darkening one.

"S-sorry about that." I stuttered, looking at him sheepishly.

He couldn't stop blinking, trying to figure out what had just happened. He relaxed, a clear look in his eyes, and brightened up dramatically.

"Any time! Man, I just might have to do more favors for you."

Another threatening snarl. Seth flinched, glanced at someone, and looked at me sheepishly. I grinned back, laughing.

"Maybe not."

He shrugged, a blush covering his cheeks. I couldn't help but shake my head. It got silent. Awkward.

_**'We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back and we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was that?" The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are and that was when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!"'**_

I yelped and pulled out the vibrating phone from my jean pocket, while everyone started laughing at the deep blush now on Seth's face. I covered one ear from the noise and put the phone to the other.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"**Well, hi to you to! You sound breathless, what happened?**"

I blinked rapidly at the familiar voice, and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Pat?"

"**The one and only!**"

I grinned at her hyperactive voice.

"Nice to hear from you. But why didn't you text? You know long distance is money."

"**Well, I thought you should hear my voice, isn't that nice?**"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I noticed it got silent behind me.

"Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker."

I pressed the button and held it a little farther in front of me, grinning at the shocked faces staring at me.

"Say hello Pat."

There was silence, then,

"**Hello, I'm Pat with your advice to know for the day. Sex is bad. The end.**"

I started laughing and rolled my eyes. The guys on the other hand, were all blushing staring at the phone like it was a disease.

"Pat, you just scared the crap outta my guy friends here."

"_**What?**_"

"Yeah, there all 6 foot something and two hundred pounds of muscle, and they plan on hunting you down right now."

Silence.

"Pat?"

"**Guy **_**friends**_**? As in 's'? As in plural? Oh Natalie! I thought you wanted to get over Taylor not-**"

I panicked, and shut the phone,muttering 'goodbye Pat'. I saw Quil grin evilly, and so did Embry. The phone vibrated in my hand, singing the same song from before. I sighed and flipped it open, forgetting to turn off the speaker.

"**Did you just hang up on me!?**" Pat screeched through the phone. I grinned.

"I don't know. Did it sound like this?" I hung up again. I heard Seth mutter 'gotta remember that one' while the others laughed. I shrugged.

"She had it coming." The phone sang again. I swore and turned off the speaker before flipping it up to my ear.

"Ye-ello."

Thunderous swearing sounded from the other line. I noticed a bit of the background music and other shouting.

"Pat? Who's with you? And what are listening to?"

"**Marshall, and Kevin of course, and Fergie, London Bridges. **"

I screamed.

"Put it on!"

I heard her sigh, she started the song over and it started blaring in my ear. I put it on speaker. I turned the volume up as high as it could go, and placed the cell on the hood of the convertible. The conversation from the guys ended, I started singing along and dancing very inappropriately to the song. I had my eyes closed and swinging my hips to the beat, dropping to the ground as the lyrics spoke. To soon the song ended, only to be replaced with 'Low' by Flo Rida. I shrieked again and started the process all over. Then that song ended, and I heard Pat on the phone again.

"**Okay, you got your dance time, now speak to me woman!**"

I grinned and picked the phone up.

"Sorry Pat, gotta run, text me!" I hung up. I was grinning, until I turned around. The guys' eyes were wild, following every curve of my body. Talk about a major hit on self-esteem. I looked at all of them warily, shifting uncomfortably on my feet, they watched that too.

"What?"

Quil was the one to speak, and his eyes were one of the wildest.

"How did you do that? Move your bo-"Embry smacked him."-dy." Quil finished, glaring at Embry as if saying 'that's what I was going to say'. I laughed.

"How do you think I got the money for the flat screen and stereo system in the living room?"

All of their faces paled, and their gaze flickered to my lower body. I rolled my eyes and forced back a blush.

"Still a virgin. I got the money teaching dance. Perverts."

A couple awkward laughs followed. I shook my head. Then turned serious.

"Okay, now that that's done..." I looked at Seth and pointed at him "You. Go get the information from Sam." I pointed at Jacob "You. Help me fix my cars." I looked at the rest of them. "You...go frolic around somewhere." Seth was off in an instant while the others shrugged and started to disperse. I looked at Jacob. He had a look of curiosity, but with a small smirk and his arms crossed on his chest. I glared at him reproachfully. "What?"

He shrugged. His smirk grew.

"I thought you knew how to fix your 'babies'?"

I tried not to growl.

"Yes, I do, but I need them fixed quickly, even if it's just one. Two people are faster than one is, and I need it done pronto."

He grinned and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get my equipment." I let out a sigh of relief. "If," he continued, I groaned. He smirked. "I'll help _if_ you tell me why you need them fixed."

"I'm going on an expedition." I stated flatly.

"To...?"

"Find a job, and cash a check from my aunt. I'm not going to let Sam and Emily struggle. I'm going to help."

Jacob looked at me in surprise -whether it was the ferocity of my tone or the object itself I don't know- and stared me over with new eyes.

"...Right. I'll be back."

I nodded curtly before turning to my Avalanche. He disappeared in a matter of seconds. I rubbed my hands together and went to pop the hood. Then I glanced down at my clothes; tight jeans on my waist and a nice t-shirt with bangles on my wrists. I shook my head. No way was I going to get greasy in nice clothes. I quickly walked in the house and up to my room. I ripped off my clothes and dug for my 'mechanic' ones. I grinned as I pulled out a pair of jeans. It was a guy's pair, and they had paint and oil stains, plus rips in some of the legs. I quickly put those on. They were big, hanging lowly on my hips and showing the very top of my underwear. Next I found a baggy blue shirt that also had oil stains on it. I grabbed a rubber band, tying a bundle of it behind my back (it was several sizes too big). Then I pulled off the bangles on my wrists, tied a bandanna around my head, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I looked for some clean socks, put on my shoes, and glancing out the window, decided to grab a jacket.

I turned and just about opened the door when I heard Sam and Emily talking.

"Don't worry about Natalie, the guys will protect her, and she can protect herself. I don't think anyone will mess with her at school." I smirked behind my door. So Sam had realized I'm not a pathetic little girl in need of protecting...most of the time.

"And what about Jacob? How is Billy going to...?"

The question trailed off. I listened harder. Sam sighed.

"I don't know. Jake barely has any clothes left, and Billy can't afford to get him new ones. Jacob was going to get a job, but he can't. He won't have the energy. He'd probably have to run to get there, with gas so high, but put on patrolling all the time, it's just impossible."

I leaned back from the door. So it wasn't just Sam and Emily who needed help, but everyone. Now that I thought of it, the guys normally went around without shirts on. Guilt washed over me again. I was the only one who had all of this stuff in the reservation. I had two cars, granted, they were a mess when I bought them, but still. I also had two stereos', plenty of clothes, and the list just goes on. I new thought struck me. Instead of just helping Sam and Emily, I'd help everyone. I glanced at my phone. 9:00. Perfect. Trying to ignore the hole in my stomach, I hopped out the door and pelted for the cars. Jacob had just arrived, and was about to pop the hood of the Avalanche.

"No!"

Jacob reared back, looking at me quizzically.

"The Convertible. It runs faster."

He quirked an eyebrow, looked over my clothes and shrugged.

"Sure. Sure." He trailed over to the Convertible, popping the hood with ease. He glanced over it quickly. "This one's in better shape. Give me ten minutes and you'll be on your way." I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Does the mechanics outfit mean nothing to you? I'm helping. You can take lead. Just tell me what to work on."

He sighed and looked at me with an annoyed expression. I held my breath. He nodded.

"Okay, fine. Check the stuff underneath the car while I finish under the hood. I don't think anything will be wrong, but Lord knows what happens when you don't check."

I cracked a grin. He was giving me a more difficult job, but it shouldn't take long because nothing would be wrong with it. I grinned and saluted him.

"Aye, aye captain. Be back in a flash."

I was under the car in a few seconds. Nothing seemed to be wrong. I tested the bolts, tight. No leaks anywhere either. I just about got out, when I caught a glimpse of a pipe completely out of place. With a jolt I realized that I could've gone up in flames if I rode in the car a few minutes longer. I scooted over to the pipe, checking to see where it broke off. I swore when I saw the metal band that kept it in place had overheated and melted. The only way to fix it would be to heat it back up and stick it in place. I narrowed my eyes and double-checked to make sure that was the problem. It was.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

I shoved myself from under the car.

"One of the pipes is screwed up. The metal band keeping it in place snapped."

Jacob swore and looked at me sternly.

"You sure?"

I nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he stared at me for a minute.

"Check and see if there's a bolt that held the pipe to its place. I know some cars that make it look like it's a band, when it's really a bolt."

I nodded and dived back under.

I looked it over again.

"No, it's a band." My eye caught something bright. I swung my head that way, catching the bolt as it fell. "It was a bolt! Oh thank God. I'll fix it real quick." I yanked the pipe into place and tightened the bolt around it.

"You got it?"

I glance towards my feet. Jacob was crouched trying to see what I was doing.

"You're stronger than I am, can you tighten this real tight?"

His mouth twitched and in a second he squeezed next to me and was tightening the bolt. After that was done he did a quick sweep through with his eyes.

"Okay. It should be good to go now."

I grinned.

"Excellent."

We squeezed out from under the car. I grinned at him.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure."

We stood there together in an awkward silence.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go get changed and be on my way. Thanks again." I walked around him and headed towards the house. Jacob kept pace with me. I glanced at him.

"Any particular reason you're following me?"

His lips twitched.

"Well, Seth's not back yet, meaning he is with Sam getting the info, and I'm pretty sure I saw Emily head out somewhere. I just thought you should have some company until Seth gets back."

I shrugged.

"Okay. But you're staying in the living room."

His forehead creases as he stares at me. A small smirk plays across my lips. His eyes shoot up, understanding what I was getting at.

"Do you seriously think I would do that?"

I chuckle.

"You are a man with hormones."

"I'm seventeen."

I whip my head around, giving him a light look.

"Bull."

"I'm serious. I'm only seventeen. I'm going to be a junior."

I glare playfully at him.

"That just makes matters worse. Regardless, you're staying in the living room."

He rolls his eyes as I open the door for him.

"You obviously know your way around already." I pointed to the couch. "Sit there until I'm done. It should only be a minute."

"'Kay. Have fun."

I roll my eyes and hop up the stairs. I yank off the mechanic clothes and get into the clothes I wore before, minus the socks. I headed back down the stairs. Jacob was flopped on the couch, watching the TV. I tried not to laugh. I scanned him over. He didn't have a shirt on, showing off his muscles, sweatpants and no shoes. I just watched him for a minute, not realizing it. He smirked and I was knocked out of my trance.

"You gonna stare at me all day? I know I'm hot but come on."

He looked up at me, making distinct eye contact. I felt myself blush and my breath catch in my throat. My heart skipped a beat. Almost as if he could hear it, he smirked and a new light filled his eyes for a nanosecond before he looked back to the TV. I shook my head and silently whisked down the stairs. I appeared next to him, and grabbed the remote away from him. He narrowed his eyes playfully at me. I clicked it to the stereo system, letting random music blare throughout the house. I turned it down a bit, because of my sensitive ears, and shrank down to his eye level. He stared back at me.

"What do you want?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what were up with the random mood swings. First you didn't want to be near me at all, and now you help me fix my cars and are keeping me company."

Numerous emotions went through his eyes. Confusion. Depression. Anger. Content. Wary. Guarded. He sat up and moved away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sam wouldn't want you to be alone, that's the only reason why I'm here now."

I mouth dropped and a snarl built up in my chest. I pushed it back. When I spoke, it was barely over a whisper and it sounded strained and worn.

"Oh. Well, then I'll be in my room. Send Seth up to me when he gets here."

I turned heel and tried not to break for my room. The front door opened.

"Hey, I'm back! Natalie?"

Seth interceded with me at the foot of the stairs.

"I got it!" He held up a small piece of paper. A number was scrawled across it. I managed to force a grin.

"Great, thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's fist tighten. I looked strait in Seth's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You've been a great help."

The front door slammed. Jacob was gone. Seth rubbed the back of his head, a small blush covering his cheeks.

*~*xxx*~*

"I can help who's next."

I snapped out of my daze and walked up to the front desk. A young man stood there, early twenty's at best. When he saw me his eyes brightened and he leaned over the counter a small smirk on his lips. His nametag read Caleb Schafer. He had short brown hair and light brown, almost hazel, eyes. Just by the look of him, I would guess that he was some major sports person, and the most popular kid in school.

"Well, Hell-o. What can I do for you?"

I grinned loosely.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal. And cash this check." I handed him the check Joanna gave me. His eyes shot up.

"Well, um, I can't cash this here. Come with me please."

He led me through several twists and turns until I got to this one cubical. He gestured to the seat. I took it. He sat behind a computer, typed something in, and turned to me.

"Natalie Campbell?"

I nodded.

"Ms. Campbell, I must ask how you got this check."

"My aunt Joanna wrote it out for me, because she didn't fill out the papers to just dump into the account. And now I wish to cash that check and withdraw..." I pulled out the paper Seth gave me. I added what I thought would be necessary for tonight (already done the calculations earlier) and circled the total. "That." I handed him the paper. He read the number and looked at me skeptically. I handed him my account card.

"You will see I've got plenty more, even with that sum taken out."

He took the card and typed in my account number. He switched his gaze to me.

"How did you get all of this?"

"My mother passed. I inherited it from her, plus eleven –twelve including that- checks the size you hold in your hand and bigger. Plus paychecks. I don't spend."

He nodded slowly.

"Yes, well, what do plan on doing with this money? A major shopping spree?"

I laughed.

"No, actually, I was planning on giving-" I pointed to the first number, the one Seth wrote down "that to the person I'm staying with, because he had my cars brought out of storage and to me, and made a metal garage for them. This-" I pointed to the number I wrote "is going to several people who are having problems with money in my neighborhood right now. They need it more than I do."

"And the check?"

I tapped my chin.

"Just take fifty out of it. The rest can be deposited."

He nodded, typing more numbers into the computer.

"Right." He whipped around, pulling out several pieces of paper and laid them out in front of me.

"Read and sign these please."

I read through them carefully. They asked what I was going to do with the money and how I acquired it in the first place, and several questions about my account past and so forth. I signed where I was supposed to, and handed them back to Caleb. He put them in a scanner, copied one for me, and laminated the original copy after putting one copy of the document in the computer. He slipped the laminated one in a document folder and put it in the cabinet, locked it, typed a password on the keypad, and did a fingerprint scan. It said 'Identity recognized: Caleb Schafer. Locked'. I grinned at it.

"Wait here. I'll be back with your money."

He vanished. I waited and ran my hand through my hair. I wanted to ask him to make sure no one called the house, but if I did that he would get suspicious. Oh well. If I had to let him in on the secret then so be it. Caleb walked in just then, a thick briefcase in hand. He set it in front of me and clicked it open, showing the money I was about to take. I quirked an eyebrow at him and lifted the first chunk, thumbing through it. It was all money. I took one from the middle and held it to the light. It was real. Good. Like he could read my mind, it was in twenties, tens, and fives.

"Toward the back are the bigger bills, but I guessed that you wanted smaller ones for your neighbor's." I grinned at him.

"You guessed right." He clicked the case shut. He typed a couple more things in the computer. "If I may so boldly ask, can you make sure no one calls the house? Sam won't know it's me who gives him the money, and I'd rather not have to come back here to give it back."

He folded his hands together.

"That is bold. Normally I'd say no, but you intrigue me. How are you going to give him the money without him finding out it's you?"

My lips twitched and I took out another piece of paper, grabbed a pen and wrote down my cell phone number. I gave it to him. He looked at me surprised.

"If someone must call, use that number. But really, I would prefer no call at all. It's quite annoying."

He nodded, typed the number in the computer, and stuck the piece of paper in his pocket, winking at me.

"I understand. I'll do my best. But you still haven't answered my question."

I gripped the handle of the case, and leaned in towards him; the corner of my mouth twitched in the form of a smile.

"You could say the blackness of night helps."


	6. Lupinus Curator and Vigilia Lamia

I awoke to shouting in the basement. I groaned and slapped a pillow on my face. I pulled my charade in the dead of night last night –more like _this morning_. My heart still pounded as I thought of it.

_It was pitch black and pouring rain. I snuck out of the house carefully, even slowing down the door so it didn't snap shut. Several bags were in my hot little hands, each with a personal note. My first stop was Jacob's. I had fought with myself over and over again, debating whether or not I should give him a bag, but I knew that he was the main reason I decided to do it, so he had to be on the list. My heart pounded as I thought of getting caught. Even one person to see me would be disaster. My adrenalin was unreal. I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder and staying in the shadows, no matter how much I hated the forest. His front door came into view. I carefully searched for any signs of people awake. The house was dark I waited until I dare not wait any longer, then I sprinted on silent feet and dropped the first bag. I went to turn around, until a new thought struck my head. I climbed his house to the roof and hung the bag, suspended in mid air, in front of the door, the note in front. With a grin I leaped off the house and pelted on my way to the next one._

_One down, seven to go. _

I was absolutely exhausted, and I didn't want to get up. But I knew that if I didn't, the guys would be curious. With a groan I forced myself off of the bed and trumped down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. The place was absolutely packed. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sue, Billy, and three people I didn't know where all scuttling around, buzzing excitedly. I yawned and scratched my arm and rubbed my face again. I got down to the last of the stairs and smacked into Quil. I groan again. Quil whipped around and looked at me, grinning before laughing. I glared at him.

"You look about dead. Did 'ja hear the news?"

I blinked slowly at him and rubbed my eyes, grumbling lowly.

"What news?"

Something tapped my shoulder. I groggily looked in the general area of which it came. Seth was there, an urgent and unsettled look on his face.

"Can I talk to you?"

I sighed and stumbled over to were he was leading me. As we neared the kitchen table I stumbled and slumped into a chair. He sat next to me. I glared at him from underneath my arms.

"What?"

He glanced at the group in the other room, and lowered his voice dramatically.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Huh? Seth, I haven't the faint-"

"Don't pull that with me!" He hissed, glanced at the group again and scooted closer to me. His eyes where wild, accusing, and over all very upset. "It was you," he seethed "that dropped the money by our houses, wasn't it?" I stared at him blankly, the accusation not processing through my slowed mind. I sat up, rubbing my eyes again.

"Seth, I don't know what you're talking about. What money? What's going on here?"

"Someone," I jumped at Sam's voice "brought everyone here money to their houses. It must've been between three o' clock morning. When I went out to...run, I nearly smacked my head on a loaded bag. I was going to turn it in to the police, but there was a note on it."

"Yeah, each bag had a different amount in it." Jared continued, standing next to Sam and giving me an accusing look. Everyone started to pile around the table, giving me accusing looks and crossing their arms. I looked around the entire table. Not a friendly pair of eyes in the house. I put my hands up, a gesture of pure disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You think _I_ did this?"

"Well, considering the fact that Seth gave you the exact number that it cost me to give you your cars and build the garage," I glared at Seth, who suddenly found the floor very attractive "-and the look on your face when I wouldn't let you help, and the two hundred over said amount-"

My head snapped up. Two hundred over? I gave him the amount written on the paper, and he said that it was the exact amount. How could there've been two hundred over? An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I looked around the room.

"How much did you all get?"

Shouts of prices rang through the air, and I clamped my hands over my ears in attempt to stop my head from spinning.

"Whoa STOP! God, I just got up. I'm very tired and my head is not working right. Slow down. One at a time."

One by one, people began to record the amounts of money they've been handed. None of the amounts matched the one I originally put in the bags. Most where doubled, and if I didn't give them any money to begin with, they had two hundred. I shook my head.

"Okay, you all got money. How come you think I did it? Sam, you said yourself that Seth gave me the exact number of price. Why would I go two hundred over? I'll admit, I was planning on paying you back, but I was planning on like slipping the money under your pillow as I got it, not drop it off in a huge bag all in one shot."

He still looked suspicious. I held out my hand.

"You said there was a note. What did it say? It might give us a clue to who really did do it."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and hesitantly gave it to me. I tried not to smirk. The handwriting was mine, in my left hand. I broke my right wrist once and had to learn to write left-handed. I knew it'd pay off some day. I recognized my scrawl at once. One simple sentence.

Heard you had a problem, hope this helps.

Lupinus Curator

I scanned the entire paper, trying to find any evidence to who had associated themselves with me. A corner was folded slightly, I unfolded it, reading the two little words scrawled across it.

**Vigilia Lamia**

I stared at it, my blood turning to ice. I shuddered, forgetting I was in a room full of people, staring at me. Seth looked at my paling face, worried.

"Natalie, are you okay? What is- Natalie!?"

I dropped to the floor, blacking out for an instant. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a room full of worried faces. I muttered a faint 'sorry' before sitting up. I ran my hand threw my tangled hair. A glass full of water was shoved in my face. I drank it eagerly. Then I took a deep breath.

"Lupinus Curator is literally translated to 'Wolf Guardian' in Latin."

Several shocked glances flew around the room. I didn't understand what was the big deal with that. I remembered perfectly how I came up with the name.

_Several crumpled pieces of paper where littered around the computer desk I was sitting at. No matter how hard I thought, I just couldn't think of a secret code name to use. It would be the only hint that I was the bringer of cash. Something completely random, but hints at me at the same time. A different language was a must, and since I knew plenty, that wasn't a problem. Something mysterious. I flung my pencil down, aggravated. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help. I pulled my curtains apart and opened the window. I inhaled deeply, welcoming the cool 'rainy' scent. I stared up at the stars, hoping to get some inspiration. Staring back at me was a full moon. Something deep inside me wanted to howl like a wolf. A wolf. I blinked and just about screamed. I grinned at the moon, blowing it a kiss. I quickly wrote down the word. Lupinus. Wolf. I paused. It didn't seem enough. I traced the word over and over again, like the lines used were just there as a guide. A guardian. Before I realized it, a second word flowed from the first. Curator. Guardian. A smile twitched on my lips. I was Lupinus Curator; The Wolf's Guardian._

"What about Vigilia Lamia?" Someone timidly voiced.

I paused and shook my head, placing it in my hands.

"Vigilia is a lot like vigilant; watchfulness, care, a watch of the night. That sort of stuff."

"And Lamia?"

A lump formed in my throat. I swallowed it uncomfortably.

"Vampire."

A glass shattered on the ground. Buzzing traveled around my head, but I was gone, in a separate world. I couldn't piece the puzzle together. Was it just a code name? Something to scare a person or protect the users name? Or did someone actually think they were a vampire? And how did they get the money into the bags without me knowing? They'd have to trail behind me all night, making sure I was out of site before going for the bags, or be as fast as lightning to get the money in. It didn't make sense. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Almost like I was a robot, I stood up, whispered to Emily that I was going to take a shower and bounded back up the stairs.

Even as the hot water traveled over my body I couldn't stop thinking about it. Something was tugging at the back of my mind, saying that it wasn't just coincidence that this 'Vigilia Lamia' knew of what I was scheming. And something also told me that it had something to do with the forest. The secret everyone was keeping from me. I shook my head.

Far from relaxing, the shower put more thoughts into my head then I thought possible. As I trailed into my room, a towel wrapped around my hair, I tried to force the awkward thoughts from my mind. I thumped the towel to the ground and clicked on the computer. I grabbed a nearby brush and ran it throw my hair a couple of times. A sudden breeze snapped my attention to the window. It was open, flinging the curtains around. Weird. I could've sworn I closed it. I stared at it, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I forced the rising fear back. I waltzed over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Something brushed my hand. It was a single blood red rose, just blooming, with a black ribbon tied around it. It was lying on a card. I picked it up, intrigued.

**"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."**

**I do hope my 'help' didn't bother you.**

**Remember: Forgiveness is the key to happiness**

**I'll be waiting for you in the future.**

**Vigilia Lamia**

I could help but let a smile cross my lips. Shakespeare. Impressive. It was cute, in a creepy-stalker kinda way. I twirled the rose in my hand, taking a deep breath of its scent.

A small ring turned my attention to the computer. Msn instant message was blinking on the base line. I clicked it open.

**BananaKingLoL says: ****Hiya girlie. What be up?**

My lips twitch. BananaKingLoL? Way to be Pat. Way to be. Leaning over the chair I type a quick response.

**MusicChica says: ****Nothing much...okay, so I pulled the best scam ever, but you know me. Always with the modesty. :)**

I paused, and went back to the bed, grabbing the rose and the note. Another ring form the computer.

**BananaKingLoL says: ****LoL!****Really? Details!**

I laughed, sat in the chair (putting the rose by the mouse) and typed quickly.

**MusicChica says: ****Well, first of all, Sam (my uncle to-be) pulled my babies out of storage, and built a metal garage. So I got Seth to interrogate him and get the total amount so I can pay him back, right?**

**MusicChica says: ****I was just going to pay him back, but then I heard of all the trouble with money people have been having, so I decided to do a little charity work. Cost me a ton of money, but now they got some.**

**MusicChica says: ****I put the money in bags and hung it from the roof with a note saying: 'Heard you had a problem, hope this helps, Lupinus Curator' at friggen three in the morning. Needless to say, I'm exhausted. They suspected me of course. Seth couldn't keep his mouth shut about giving me the info.**

**BananaKingLoL says: ****WoW girl. Seriously? That's awesome! Any other things happen when I'm not around?**

I huffed at her interruption. Did she think I got caught? Please. If I could seek out of my moms' house without her knowing, getting out of this scrap was a peace of cake!

**MusicChica says: ****Hold on! I wasn't done yet!**

**BananaKingLoL says: ****Oops! Please continue.**

**MusicChica says: ****Now you'll just have to wait. I'm gonna go feed myself. Haven't had breakfast...or a snack either. I'll brb. **

With a smug expression on my face, I headed down the stairs into the kitchen. I then realized that there was no one in the house. On the stove was a note, saying that everyone went out to shop, and giving me permission to do whatever I wanted, as long as I stayed away from the forest. I shrugged and grabbed a bag of Cheetos Puffs and a soda. I trailed back up to my room, slightly calmer now that I had my food, and sat at the desk. In the box that you write your messages in had a few words typed inside.

**Don't forget about me.**

I sat there, frozen to the seat. I immediately glanced at the window –why I don't know- and back to the screen. I inhaled sharply, taking in a candy like scent. It was so sweet it almost burned. I know I didn't have any candy in my room. It almost smelt like when someone used a bit more perfume than they're supposed to. Against my better judgment, I decided to let it be for now. I erased the freaky message and typed again.

**MusicChica says: ****Okay, so as I was saying, I gave them the money and they thought it was me. So I asked them to read off the amounts they got, suspecting I'd hear the numbers I put in there, but it wasn't! In fact, most of the amounts where doubled!**

**MusicChica says: ****I checked out the note I wrote, and there was another signature on it! It said 'Vigilia Lamia'. Then, after I took my shower, there was a rose on my bed with a note from the same guy! It had some Shakespeare on it and said something about 'I'll be waiting for you in the future'. And just now, when I went downstairs to get some food, I came back up and there was a note in the little box thing. It said 'Don't forget about me.'**

**BananaKingLoL says: ****Whoa! Sounds like you've got creepy stalker babe. Have you talked to Sam about it? Do you think he's in your room?**

**MusicChica says: *****sigh* I don't know. It's strange all right. No, I haven't talked to Sam. He's out shopping with Emily...I think. No one is in the house, 'cept me...I hope. I should go. See ya.**

**BananaKingLoL says: ****Okay. I hope you figure this out. 'Bye hun.**

I signed off. I shook my head as I thought about it. Why would he be in here? Where would he hide anyway? Why did he help? What makes him think I'd see...hear...from him again? What makes him think I'd _want_ to? All the while, a strong sense came over me. A small voice whispered 'you're curious, that's why you'd want to see him. You're curious.' I shuddered. It was right. I _was_curious. I narrowed my eyes at the window, which was still flinging the curtains around. It was the source of this evil. I went over to it and peered out it before going to slam it. Something cold brushed by my side. I whipped my head around and saw nothing, but the beating of my heart accelerated all the same.

With the feeling of being watched slowly melting and a shudder, I shut the window and prayed that Sam or someone I knew would be back soon.


	7. First day of Hell

The sound of my alarm clock woke me from my sleep. I groaned softly but got up anyway, turning it off with a soft 'click'. I yawned and stretched before heading to the bathroom (making sure I had my clothes with me) and hopped into the shower.

Instead of waking me, the warm water soothed my muscles and tempted to throw me into sleep again, but I forced myself to stay awake and quickly finished. Once I stepped out I put some 'Forever Romance' lotion on my legs and slipped on my underwear and strapless push-up bra. If the guy's will be staring, might as well give them something to stare at! I pulled on my skinny, tight, silver-like jeans, which hugged my figure, a baggy lavender tube-top with a black denim shrug, and black Gogo boots. Next I placed silver bangles on my wrist and silver dangling earrings, and added a touch of make-up. Next was my hair. Oh Lordy. Thanks to my aunt Charlene, a professional hairdresser, I learned how to put my hair up like the models; strait at the top and lightly curled at the bottom. With a grin, I gave my look a thumbs-up and a kiss, before heading down the stairs to grab something to eat.

Not wasting any time, I scarfed down a bowl of cereal, letting Emily sleep in, and headed towards the door. Then I realized that I had forgotten my purse, bag, and everything essential to school, and brushing my teeth. I raced back up the stairs, brushed my teeth while finding my bag and purse, spat out the remains of said brushing, checked myself again and headed back down the stairs. I got to the door when I heard Sam behind me.

"Whoa, hold it missy. I'll drive you the first day." He looked me over with a critical expression before raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing that?" I looked down at myself.

"Oh right, gotta tuck in my jeans." I did so. "Thanks Sam!" I shot him my award-winning smile. He shook his head and brushed past me to the car. I just about headed out, but then froze. How could I forget body spray? I told Sam to hold on a sec, ran back up the stairs. (God I'm doing a lot of running...yay deodorant.) I grabbed the first bottle my hand touched, (Cucumber Melon) and sprayed my body, my head, and rubbed the tip on both sides just under my jaw line and ran back out to Sam again. He took a whiff, and shook his head again, muttering something along the lines of 'Thank God I'm not a girl'. I flashed him another smile as he took off towards the school.

The ride was silent, and I gave him a chipper 'goodbye' before heading into the school. He'd pick me up later. I found the office easily, and grabbed my schedule without any problem. My school subject line-up was as follows:

Chemistry 2- Mrs. Smith

AP Language Arts- Mr. Paukert

Algebra 3- Mr. Barbero

Lunch

German 4- Frau Day

Physical Education- Mr. Sorenson

Drama- Ms. Green

Homeroom- Mrs. Lentz

I scanned over the school map she had given me, finding my classes with ease on the paper. The school itself...ugh. I look up, only to notice I had traveled into the commons. I heard Kim shout to Jared, snapping my attention to her and then to the boys, who were huddled around a cylindrical table. The wheels in my head started turning. With amazing skill I caught up to Kim and stole her hat. She squeaked and went to yell at me, but once she found out whom I was she unhappily let me take it for the moment. I slipped in on my head, making sure my face would be hidden from view, and cat walked past the guys, who stopped their conversation immediately. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed they where watching me as I past...or rather my ass as it left. I heard Embry and a couple others whistle loudly.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to tap that!"

I smirked and turned towards them, popping out my hip.

"Thanks, but I think you'll have to earn it Embry."

All of their jaws hit the floor, and their faces flushed a light shade. I laughed and headed over to them, tossing Kim her hat. As I reached the end of the table, I spun around giving them permission to look and flashed them a grin.

"Do I look okay?"

Seth grinned at me from the other end of the table.

"One more look?"

I puckered my lips cutely, but slowly spun around again. He gulped.

"You look sexy girl." I grinned as the others smacked him.

"Just for that, I'm gonna sit next to him."  
The others gaped at me before putting in their own consultants. I shook my head with a playful smirk.

"Sorry boys, you gotta be faster next time."

Once again I sashayed my hips and walked around to Seth, only to notice there weren't any seats left. Seth grinned and patted his lap. I stuck my tongue at him and sat on the table. He pouted.

"I may be dressed like a whore, but that doesn't mean I am one."

"Come on," He whined, "I complimented you!"

I laughed but shook my head mouthing 'no'. He pouted again.

"You owe me!"

I grinned.

"Okay, name your price."

He stared at me, shocked, and looked at the others for help. They too where shocked. I raised an eyebrow giving him a smug expression. He smirked and patted his lap again. I rolled my eyes, but obliged. His hands latched around my waist, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to stand. He wouldn't move. I tried to pry his hands off, but they would budge. I glared at him, my look plainly saying I was done playing. He puckered his lips cutely.

"Don't make me bite you." I hissed. He grinned.

"Just one."

I looked at him, confused, before getting what he meant. I narrowed my eyes.

"No."

He batted his eyelashes and gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Please?"

I thought it over. His grin grew by the second. Sighing, I nodded.

"Okay, fine, but you have to let me go first." He looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes. "I promise I'll give you a kiss." With a grin, his hands immediately flew from my waist. I stood up, shook out my hair and turned to him, stepping over him with one leg over his lap; his eyes grew as I leaned in...and shoved him off the seat, still standing. I crossed my arms and glared at him, stamping one foot and turned back and sat on the table. I narrowed my eyes at every one of them, minus Jared. They where staring at me, then Seth, wide-eyed.

"Don't you ever," I seethed "_ever_, try to get anything from me, got it?"

They nodded solemnly. Seth stood up, rubbing where his head hit the floor. I purposely got off the table and sat next to Embry. He gave me a confused look. Seth noticed and pouted.

"You promised!" He whined. Embry nudged me.

"You _did_ promise." He muttered unhappily. Jared and Quil chirped an agreement. I glared at them and they fidgeted in their seats, avoiding my gaze. Knowing they were only trying to be good friends, I let them off the hook. I walked over to Seth and pulled him by his shirt down to me and gave him a quick peck. He dodged the hand I flung at him afterwards.

"No more at school. I don't want to be a whore, thank you." I hissed at him.

"You're not a whore!" Quil shouted, "Who called you that? I'll pound his face in!" I rolled my eyes, my slight temper dwindling by the second.

"Quil, I've been to too many schools. I'm just saying that I need to watch myself; there are plenty of people who would love to make the 'new guys' life a living hell." I smirked "The last thing I need is to be expelled for pounding someone's face in."

Quil shrugged and unhappily left the subject alone. I walked back to Embry and sat next to him while random subjects where brought up. I pulled out my class schedule again, checking it over. Jacob snatched it from me and passed it around the table.

In first period I had Paul and Jared, Kim in second, Jared and Quil in third, everyone for lunch, no one in German (I pouted at that; German is cool!), Jacob, Quil, Embry, Kim, Jared, and Paul for P.E., no one spoke up for Drama, and Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Kim in Homeroom. I gave Seth, Collin, and Brady a questioning look. Jacob told me they were only 15. I just about gagged. Kissing a 15 year old! Then again...he was awesome to hang out with, and wasn't a bad kisser...oh well. Only fate knows where it could lead! I guess I could play along. ;P

The first bell rang, and I skipped happily to my locker, getting directions from the guys, and started to do the combination, when I heard some footsteps behind me. I tried to ignore it as I stuffed my things inside the small space. I closed it and turned around, only to come face to face with some dark skinned, toned, jock. He grinned at my shocked expression.

"Hey cutie." He cooed. I whipped my head around to find an escape route, but his posse had circled around me. I tried to keep a strait face. "You know, I'm free this afternoon, and it's supposed to be cold..." A sly smile spread across his face and he leaned in closer to me; I could smell his cologne. "You should keep me company, and we could warm each other up..." he raised both of his eyebrows "If you catch my drift." I narrowed my eyes and shouldered past him.

"No."

His hand latched onto my upper arm and he swung me around to face him again. He was very angry. Fear built up in my chest and I tried not to let it show.

"You don't understand," he hissed "it's not an offer you can refuse."

I tried to muster up the best glare I could.

"I believe I just did." I spat back, wrenching my arm away from him and retreating a few paces away before I turned around.

"Come on baby!" He called after me "Don't leave the Tyrone alone tonight!"

My feet moved faster and I flipped him off without turning around. A deep 'thunk' was heard behind me, and I turned around just in time to see Tyrone clutching his throat and glare and Jacob's disappearing back. A small smile played on my lips. That was sweet of him. Then I noticed the locker behind Tyrone was dented in. I stared at it wide-eyed. Jacob must've been really angry to do that...oh well, at least it wasn't my locker.

In the first three hours of my day I had been tripped, teased, my books had been knocked to the ground, and just about everything you can think of, including people hitting me in the back of my head with scrunched up paper. At least it wasn't spitballs. I guess it got around that I refused Tyrone, and therefore was a test subject to see who could piss me off and/or get to sleep with me. Not pleasant. The guys wanted to help, but I told them not to worry about it; it's always rough the first day of school, especially with my personality.

I sunk into my seat at the lunch table, exhausted, and started to play with some of the food on my plate. At least they had good food here; chicken nuggets with chow mane (I seriously don't know if that's what it's called) and a fruit cup with fries. Good enough for me. Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jacob gave me a questioning look. Kim rubbed my back apologetically. Paul was stabbing at his food angrily.

"Everyone's been givin' her a rough time, just 'cause she won't sleep with anybody."

The boys gaped at me; I shrugged it off, eating my chow mane. I finished that quickly and went to grab a fry when a hand snatched the tray away from me. I took in a deep breath and ignored the looks from the guys. They were all tense; even Kim seemed quite upset.

"Ignore it." I muttered. They wouldn't stop staring just behind me. Then I heard the faithful crunch of one of my fries disappearing. That finally got me. I stood up and whipped around; the boy behind me smirked, and he wasn't from Tyrone's group. I glanced at one of the lunch patrols; he crossed his arms giving me a 'make-one-wrong-move-and-you'll-be-expelled' look. I clenched my jaw.

"Those are mine." I hissed. He grinned and dumped the tray on the floor. My fist tightened and I glanced at the teacher; he narrowed his eyes. I recognized him as Mr. Bergs (a _very_ sexist teacher) by Quil's description. I'd have to keep my cool around him.

Damn.

Jacob stood up; Embry and Quil were right behind him. The boy in front of me smirked.

"You gonna use your body guards now huh? How much did they cost? Probably a lot to hang out with _you_."

I bit my lip and turned to them, Jacob was shaking, but he looked me in the eyes and got the message to stand down. Reluctantly he did, along with Embry and Quil.

1...

2...

3...

I took a deep breath, counting from one to ten and back down again three times. I looked at the boy and a grin crossed my lips.

"At least I don't have to pay for _real_ friends, but you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

The boys behind me chuckled while the one in front of me narrowed his eyes.

"At least I don't have to dress up to get attention."

I glanced at Mr. Bergs, he didn't move. I took a step closer to him, narrowing my eyes.

"If we were somewhere else, you'd be on your back, begging me to stop beating you."

"If we were somewhere else," he crooned "you'd be screaming my name and begging me to go faster."

I scoffed and took a step away from him, crossing my arms.

"Oh please, you could make a _three year old_ scream."

The boys behind me started making a riot while Quil looked terrified but protective. I couldn't imagine why. Did he have a sister? No, I remember him telling me he didn't have any siblings. Maybe he was an Uncle? Oh well, I'd figure it out later. The boy in front of me balled his fist, but didn't make another comment. Taking this as a victory, I turned to sit back down when he spoke.

"Yeah, you go ahead and leave, you _one night stand_! Go and be a **whore** just _like your mom_!"

The riot froze, and I slowly turned around, my fists clenched so tight, blood was traveling between my knuckles. I glared at him, but it wasn't a normal 'you're-being-an-ass' glare, it was clearly saying 'you-pushed-it-and-now-you're-gonna-die'. The boy in front of me paled dramatically, and the aura around me screamed 'DEATH'. I was shaking horribly, and I glanced at Mr. Bergs. He gave me a long look, _and turned around_. A sadistic smile crossed my face and I motioned the boy to look around. Every single one of the teachers had turned their back, giving me permission to kick his ass. I spoke, death ringing in each one of my words. It would've been better (for him) I had screamed.

"You can mock me all you want, call me a whore and claim to have sex with me, but don't you _ever_, and I mean _EVER_, mock my friends and especially not my mom, because I will _kick_ your _sorry ass_ so badly you'll need to eat through a _tube_ the rest of your miserable life!" My face was pressed next to his, and he was leaning as far away from me as possible. The whole lunchroom was silent, watching the scene before them like it was the climax of a horror movie. "Am I clear?" The boy didn't move. "I said, _**AM I CLEAR?!**_" He squeaked and nodded. I narrowed my eyes further. "Then get out of my sight." He hesitated. "_**NOW!**_" he shrieked and stumbled away into his friends and from me. I scanned the rest of the lunchroom and my eyes landed on Tyrone. "And that goes for the rest of you too!" I raised my voice and spun in a full circle, landing on him again. He smirked, but I could still sense his fear radiating off of him.

With that said, I grabbed my bag and headed away from the commons (or lunchroom), towards one of the doors and into the cold, rainy, world. I sat on a section of table that wasn't soaked and tried to calm down.

By the time the bell rang for the next class, my lips were a lovely shade of blue, telling everyone how long it took for me to get my level head back. No one dared to say anything to me or any of the gang through the next three periods (Homeroom, German, P.E.) and by the time Drama came around I had a smile on my face and my lip color was back to normal. I walked into the classroom, fully expecting to be left alone, when I saw Jacob in the circle of students on the ground. I gave him a questioning look and he patted the seat next to him.

"I wouldn't expect you here." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I needed the credit." I puckered my lips cutely.

"And I thought you were actually here for the drama."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing else. The class chattered away for about ten minutes before the teacher came in. She looked not a day over nineteen, with a cute baby-like face, pale, short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had a spunky aura around her that made me smile. I already liked the class before she walked in the door. She explained a few things like what we would be doing throughout the trimester, and things like that, and then she started a game called 'Freeze'.

Basically two people would go up and start randomly acting, and if you got an idea from what they were doing you would call 'Freeze!' then you would take one of the peoples spot and continue on a completely different subject. At first, very few people wanted to go up, and I just sat back and watched the show, but I couldn't take it as one boy –Jeff? - was bent over another boy –Brandon's- knee. I called 'Freeze' and everybody stopped laughing, staring at me with wide-eyes. The boys froze, like they were suppose to, and I shooed Brandon off and straddled Jeff's back. I gripped his shirt in one hand and rose the other.

"Yippy kie ay!" I shouted and Jeff, being a good sport, whinnied like a horse and began trumping around the stage. Someone then called 'Freeze' again and Jeff stopped, the girl who called stood in front of me, beaming happily, as Jeff slid out from underneath me.

She was cute to say the least, not skinny but not chubby with a slightly pointed face, thick black hair, and a very light shade of brown eyes.

"Oh, Kyle, get off that couch and help me out here." She called out, and the game went on like that. I was eventually replaced, but I kept coming back with knew and unusual acts. Needless to say, it was a ton of fun. Ending school with drama was going to be one of the best things ever! No body judged you in that class, and it was like the incident earlier never happened, which I was glad for.

To soon the bell rang. I had actually learned most of the names in my class, and once realizing I wasn't a monster who would easily tear someone's head off, some promised to help get some of the rumors to die down and wanted to hang out sometime. I repeat; drama is the best thing EVER! I agreed and told them that if they ran into any problems to come get me, which they happily obliged. I waltzed to my locker, only to run into Tyrone again. Just my luck, happy, then pissed in a matter of seconds. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Go away Tyrone."

He chuckled.

"So much spunk, so much pizzazz, I like that about you, and you turning me down, well, that's just a turn _on_."

"Leave her alone Tyrone." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Brandon, Jeff, and Chelsea standing around me. Jeff was with a group of his friends, and Chelsea a group of hers. Soon others stopped by to see what was going on. I noticed Jacob and the gang further back, but close enough to do some damage if necessary. Tyrone smirked and snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere his punk drones shoved people away to stand by him. Brandon's hand tightened on my shoulder. I touched it and stepped forward to meet Tyrone, now only a few feet rest between us.

"Look Tyrone, I don't want any trouble, and I don't think you want any either," he snorted; I clenched my teeth and continued. "All I want is to get my stuff and go home, so if you step aside-"

"I might be willing to do that, for a trade." I swallowed uncomfortably, the people behind me started whispering to one another and the tension was suffocating me.

"Okay, fine, what do you want to trade?"

A snide grin crossed his features.

"You of course."

Shouting exploded from behind me, but Tyrone didn't look anywhere but me. On instinct my fist clenched and I seriously thought about ramming it through his head, but I knew that wouldn't do anything. I took a couple deep breaths and sighed. I took another step forward and Brandon's arm stopped me from going any further. Tyrone's eyes lit up. I started to hear some of the shouts clearer.

'Don't do it!' 'Tyrone you bastard, leave the poor girl alone!' 'Don't give him what he wants!' I rubbed my temples as the shouting continued. I REALLY didn't like attention on the first day of school.

"Okay." The word seemed to slice through the crowd, and everything and one was in shocked silence. Tyrone grinned and took a step forward towards me, and I him. He reached for me, taking a hand and tying it around my waist. He toyed with a small piece of my hair between his fingers.

"I love it when I win."

To bad he didn't notice my knee flying. It connected with his groin; he doubled over and glared at my innocent and surprised façade. Which was funny, because I really didn't mean to hit him...well, at least, not like that. He posse tried to help him up as cheers where heard all around me, congratulating me on a job well done. He glared at me and hissed something I didn't catch, then he and his posse left with others screaming at him as he passed by. I shrugged it off as the people started to disperse, though my newfound friends stayed around me, Brandon never leaving my side.

I quickly got my stuff out of my locker.

"That wasn't exactly the smartest move," Brandon scolded me "Tyrone always gets what he wants, and you refusing him is just gonna make him work harder."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, but after the little performance we just had, I think he might leave me alone, even if it's only for a couple of weeks."

Chelsea chuckled.

"Yeah, you know, your status in the school went from new guy to loser, from loser to scary bitch, from scary bitch to hero all in one day. I never knew that was possible!"

I laughed with her.

"Ah, so is the drama of high school."

They all laughed with me on that. Jeff waved goodbye, saying he had to catch his mom before she freaked, Chelsea left with him after we exchanged numbers (he was her ride home) so it was just Brandon and I as we talked. I had to drop off a slip to the office, which I did, and we where heading out the doors when he held up my cell phone. How he got it, I'll never know.

"One picture."

I giggled and held my hand in front of my face.

"No Brandon! I hate pictures!"

"Ah come on!" He tried to push my hand out of the way, and it turned into a small scrap before he whisked behind me and picked me up, his hands around my waist, spun me around and stumbling as he put me down. I was squealing the whole time. A throat cleared. I looked up and saw the gang in front of me, and they had their arms crossed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Quil narrowed his eyes and jerked his head towards the doors.

"Sam's waiting for you."

Brandon let go of me and awkwardly stood beside me.

"What is with you and giants for friends?" He whispered. I giggled.

"Maybe it's because giants are more fun to control."

He elbowed me playfully at the double meaning. I elbowed him back. This turned into an elbow war, which then turned into a slap fight. Paul cleared his throat again. I stopped and started to pay attention to them again. Paul jerked his thumb to the doors. I sighed.

"I guess I have to go. See ya around."

Brandon gave me a 'don't-leave-me-here-alone-with-these-guys' look. I tried not to grin.

"Walk me there?"

He sighed in relief and started to follow me, Embry pulled him back.

"Not so fast. We need to have a little talk with Romeo here."

I gave Brandon an apologetic look, while he stared at me terrified.

"Guys-"

Jared pointed at the doors. I reluctantly followed his unspoken order.

The ride home was silent, and Sam noticed my 'I am really not happy' face.

"If he doesn't talk to me again I'm gonna kill them." I spat. Sam sighed.

"Don't worry. They just want to keep you safe; they're not going to kill the poor guy, rough him up a bit maybe-" I stared at him, terrified. He groaned, knowing he said the wrong thing.

"Rough him up a bit? Sam, he doesn't stand a chance against any of them! He'll get killed!"

"Natalie calm down. If they hurt him in any other way beside verbal, I'll give them hell, sound like a deal?"

I crossed my arms.

"They'll just lie to you to get out of trouble."

He chuckled.

"Have some faith, they can't lie to me."

"I'll take your word for it."

I was an uncomfortable wreck the rest of the day. The boys never showed up at the house, even for dinner, and it terrified me to know they where avoiding me. I ate very little and couldn't focus on my homework, so I frolicked online halfheartedly when I heard the doorbell ring. I shot down the stairs, screaming 'I got it' and flung it open. Standing in the doorway was a very soaked but unharmed Brandon. I sighed with relief. He grinned at me sheepishly an awkwardly before holding out my cell phone.

"Um, I never gave this back to you..."

I laughed and took it gratefully.

"Thanks, you want to come in?"

He paused and looked around me inside. He was looking for the boys, I could tell. I laughed.

"They're not here, come on."

He shook his head.

"I wish I could, but, um, my mom needs some help you see..."

My face dropped. It was obvious he was lying. He saw my dejected face and caved.

"Okay, but only for a little bit, my mom really does need some help."

Brandon stayed for a while, but after the twentieth time of looking at the door I told him he'd better go home. He obliged gratefully and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left. Unfortunately, both Sam and Emily saw it. Emily teased me about it, but Sam didn't say anything, and I was sure Brandon would be having another talk with the boys tomorrow.

~*xxx*~


	8. An Unwanted Surprise

Two weeks of school have passed since that very interesting first day. Nothing much has happened. Jeff, Brandon, and Chelsea all eat at the 'giants' table with me now. Although the gang used to scare the crap out of Brandon, he's practically one of them now. He likes getting into little scraps with Quil, Embry, and Seth, but he stays away from Paul and Jacob, who don't like him that much. I don't know why. Maybe it's because Brandon is practically my shadow, or as Paul calls him, my dog. They all think it's hilarious, but I don't get it. Jeff is quieter and likes hanging out with Jared, that is, if Jared and Kim aren't stuck to each other. He also hangs out with Seth and the younger ones of the bunch. Chelsea is ecstatic to be with the hottest boys in school. Jacob doesn't talk to me much, and every time I have him alone I go to thank him for helping me that day, but Brandon or someone else comes along before the words are out of my mouth. Embry and Seth made a game to see who can get the most out of me, meaning that it isn't just Seth who's been hitting on me in our gang. Maybe I'd go as far to say they both like me, then again, it is a teenaged boy's mind. I have Jeff and Chelsea in my homeroom, APLA, Chemistry, and Drama of course. I only have one class besides Drama with Brandon, which is German. Brandon doesn't come over to the house much, and I try my best to even out my time with each of them.

That leaves Tyrone. Tyrone isn't that popular anymore, since the scrap we had on the first day. He leaves me alone for the most part, but he absolutely loves spreading rumors about me, which are normally shutdown by the end of the day. He hasn't tried to hit on me since Jacob slammed him into the locker, but he does other tribal things to get on my nerves; wolf calls, smacking my ass when he's close enough (he hasn't done that one since the gang found out about it), small things to get under my skin. It's annoying, but I always think that it's better than what could happen.

The Winter Formal dance is in a couple of weeks, and I'm nervous but stoked at the same time. I don't know who I would go with if a lot of people asked me. I'm pretty sure Brandon will, Seth probably, Embry might, and Jeff might. I'm pretty sure Jeff is going to ask Chelsea though, but you never know. I'm hoping Tyrone doesn't, because I know that if I tell him no, he'd make sure no one else CAN go with me. Which is plain annoying.

It's finally the weekend, and after saying goodbye to my friends at school, I head home for another uneventful day of lounging around and sleeping.

~*xxx*~

I groan as the heat of the sun hits my eyes, but I decide not to move and just stay inside my warm cozy bed. All I see is darkness. My heart starts to beat faster once I realize my eyelids are open, and I'm still seeing nothing but black.

Oh. My. God.

I try to keep calm, and I fish around my brain to remember what my mom tought me when I have a blind spell. Other thoughts keep pushing those memories away. Why now? Why, after all these years of being dormant, has the blind spell decided to come back? Is it really a blind spell, or have I actually gone blind? Panic starts to take over as I try to stand, but get tangled in the bed sheets and land with a thump on the floor. I hold my breath, and listen for any sounds of movement or any indication that someone heard me. I beg to the Lord not to have anyone see me in this disheveled state. Seconds pass, but I don't hear anything. With a silent 'Thank you' to above, I work on getting out of the bed sheets.

I'm finally free. I knew it took a while, but all sense of time is thrown out the window in this blackness. It could've been minutes, or maybe seconds. Stumbling and hopelessly sticking my arms out as far as they could go, I feel the smooth sides of the wall until I hit the window. Fumbling with the lock with shaking hands, I'm finally able to open it, letting cold air swirl around me. Fresh air always helps to clear my head, and I can think and remember what my mother always told me.

_"Stop thinking of your eyes like it's your life. Instead, focus on your other senses. For instance, hear the wind brush past the trees, smell and taste the scents like an animal, feel the vibrations of a heartbeat. All of these things start to paint a picture far more detailed and further out than any eye can see. Paint the picture in your mind Natalie. Paint the picture."_

So I did. I closed my eyelids and focused harder than I ever thought possible. I smelt the musty forest, felt the gentle wind caress my face and focused on every heartbeat I could hear. Small blue vibrations filled my sight, and like my mother said, it started to paint a picture. About fifty-football fields west in the forest was a herd of deer, grazing. Each of their heartbeats sent out vibrations through the ground and up the side of the building, through my feet and up to my eyes. One buck raised its head. A mountain lion raced down and the herd scattered, escaping its brutal claws. The mountain lion finally caught one, but the buck twisted and kicked it off with amazing skill. I ignored that for a minute and focused on the house. Now I could hear every word spoken in a conversation. And each scent of the male character was the same, but at the same time uniquely different. Their heartbeats too sent vibrations through the floor and up to my eyes.

Jared and Paul were discussing some sort of hunting technique, leaning up against the far side of the wall, close to the dining room table. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob were playing a game of cards at the dining room table, and Embry was cheating, pulling out a card and filing it in his hand, while Sam was talking to Jared and Paul, and Emily was in the kitchen. I focused my sense of smell to indicate what she was cooking.

A large bowl of eggs with ham, Swiss, and Cheddar cheese; French toast with Cinnamon and Nutmeg; Hash Browns, and the pan was cooking some sort of sausage. I took a deep breath. Maple. Maple flavored sausage.

Something disrupted the vibrations. I opened my eyelids, and I could see again. I closed my eyes and focused, relieved when I found I could still use my heightened senses and vibrations, weaker, but still. Not wasting any time, I changed and raced down the stairs.

Sam looked up from his conversation, smiling, but noticed my disheveled state soon after.

"Sam, this is going to sound weird, but do you know when I fell of my bed?"

I heard a couple chuckles, but Sam knew something was up. He nodded.

"How much time had past since then?"

His forehead creased and he glanced at a clock.

"Twenty minutes, why?"

Twenty minutes. Four times longer than the longest blind spell I've ever had. My knees buckled, and I slammed my hands into my face, opening weeping. Sam was by me in an instant, asking 'what happened?' and 'what's wrong?' I shook my head, wrapping my arms across my chest. I took all of the men, plus Emily asking before I forced myself to calm down. I continually wiped my terrified tears away and clutched Emily for dear life.

"...I've got to tell you something."

Emily forced all of the guys in the living room and basically shoved some food down my throat, telling me that I could explain after I calmed down. Food always calms people down. After I was finished, she let the boys have at it while I stared at the blank TV screen, both terrified and very confused. They must've scarffed faster than normal, because it was only ten minutes before Seth was next to me, pulling me into a hug, lightly tracing his finger up and down my arm. Sam sat in front of me, and the rest piled around the too small living room. Seth gave me an encouraging look, and I started to explain.

"My mother, Eleanor, became blind just before high school. She had to learn to read brail, cook, and all of these other things we do with our sight. Not only that, but she also had to raise a child all on her own; my father left on some business trip and hasn't come back. I don't even know if he's alive or not..."

I trailed off. Seth gave me a squeeze.

"When I was little, I'd have these things called 'blind spells'. Basically, I wake up blind." Emily gasped and everyone else raised their eyebrows in surprise. "It's not all that bad," I assured them, "and my mom helped me out a ton whenever it happened. It's a lot like being in a pitch-black room, and your eyes haven't gotten used to it yet. She taught me how to depend on my other senses, so it's not like I'm helpless. After awhile my sight comes back to normal, and my other senses start to dull back to where they're supposed to be. The only thing I can't figure out is why now? I haven't had a blind spell in six years and just like that, I have one? It doesn't make any sense."

"How can we tell you're not making this up?" Paul spat. Jacob growled at him. I stared at him and started quoting what I heard of their conversation earlier.

"'Stay down wind, so the leech can't smell you, and then you herd it like the animal it is-'"

"Okay!" He stated, clearly upset.

"I know it's kinda hard to wrap your mind around, which is why I don't mind you being suspicious, but what could I gain by lying to you?" Paul didn't say anything. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Natalie, from now on, I don't want to alone-" I stood up, glaring at him, my eyes full of hate.

"What? How could you do this?" I screeched.

"It's for your-"

"Own good? Come on Sam, it's not like I'm gonna have a blind spell randomly! It only happens after I sleep!"

"Natalie, please-"

"No! This is why I didn't tell you before! I'm not a baby!"

"I'm not saying you are, it's just-"

"Screw it! I'm leaving!" I whipped around and threw open the door, storming out of it angrily. How could he do this? I'm not a baby, and I've dealt with it plenty of times before, okay, so I freaked out when I found out how long it was, big deal. My feet carried me by several houses, but I didn't stop running. It was sprinkling, but I barley felt it as I pelted away from my problems. I came to a stop at the school, why my feet brought me here I have no clue. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, walking around the campus.

"Hey there cutie."

I groaned. Of course, Tyrone had to be here. Soon he and his posse were in front of me, and I gave them a very annoyed look.

"Oh, look, kitty wants to fight." He mocked. "Your friends can't protect you now."

My fist clenched. Don't do it. Don't hit him. Ignore it.

"Why don't you came and play? Or are you afraid? Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second, then all you'll want is more."

I ground my teeth together, he didn't move from his spot.

"Come on Natalie, you know you want it. Heh, I bet your mom would've already been with me." He chuckled with his friends before turning to me.

My fist was in his face faster than I expected. His head spun almost all the way around as he fell to the ground. Automatically, his friends leaped on me, pinning me to the ground, hitting me as I hit them back. They kicked my sides and pulled at my hair, but as soon as they hit me, I hit them.

"Hold her! Get her pants!" One of them screeched. I started struggling and kicking them away, panic taking over my will to fight. All of a sudden they stopped and took off in a random direction. I heard footsteps pound after them and someone had pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?"

It was Mr. Vansickle, one of my favorite teachers and the school principle.

"Come on, up you go." He grunted as he picked me up, and I leaned heavily on him for support. He dragged me into the school and to the nurse, who busily started to work on me. I had a nice cut on my left temple, a huge bruise on my right cheek, several bruises on my knees, shins, and arms, and a few light cuts on some other places. I was absolutely exhausted, but I knew the worst had yet to come. My mind went to Tyrone. His jaw is most likely broken because of me. I grinned at the thought. It vanished as Mr. Vansickle walked in through the door, running his hand through his hair.

"Sam's on his way."

I wanted to wail like a child, but there where more important matters.

"I'm expelled, aren't I?"

He sighed and gave me a sympathetic look. I hung my head.

"Figured as much."

"But Mr. Vansickle," the nurse spoke "these cuts and bruises clearly state she was defending herself, can't you do anything?" I looked up hopefully, only to be disappointed as he shook his head.

"I wish I could Heather, but the rules clearly state that in any sort of fight, both parties shall be punished accordingly, and Natalie's permanent record says that this isn't the first fight she's been in. I can't even cut it down to Suspension."

A light tingle of the office bell warned me that Sam was coming. He thanked Mr. Vansickle for taking care of me and I dejectedly followed him into his car, waiting for the explosion.

Silence.

I stared out the window, getting more annoyed by the second. His house came into view. He stayed in the car and killed the engine, still silent.

"Not even a 'that was stupid'?" I spat at him.

"I shouldn't have made you upset."

I shook my head. So that was it, he was going to take the blame for everything.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, I just- I can't even begin to explain what happened."

"Natalie-"

"I'm a freak." I spat, quite disgusted with myself. "I hit him so hard I thought I snapped his neck. No one can hit that hard." I stared at my hand, imagining the fight over again. "I'm a freak." I repeated.

Sam sighed.

"You are not a freak. Bit hotheaded, but not a freak. If that Tyrone person didn't piss you off none of this would've happened."

"I'm expelled."

"I know. You'll be going to Forks High School on Monday."

Silence.

"Another thing, don't worry about those 'blind spells' or whatever. If it happens, it happens; all we can do is help you out the best we can. And if you eventually become...blind, then I guess we'll just have to figure something out then."

"You're the best Sam."

He kissed my forehead. I sighed and followed him into the house, and was tackled by a scared stiff Emily, and questioned by everyone else. Jacob, Seth, Paul, and well, everyone else -even little Emily and Kim- wanted to hunt Tyrone down, but with a couple of stern words from Sam, they were quickly stopped. The rest of the weekend was spent telling the story over and over and hanging out with my friends as long as possible.

~*xxx*~

Sam pulled up to the front of the school, smiling and holding my hand.

"Good luck."

I managed a grimace and stumbled out of his car. Strangling the hem of my shirt, wringing it and untwining it, I stepped up to the office. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, Natalie Campbell, shy? The only reason I wasn't a wreck the first day of La Push High was because I already had friends. As soon as you put me somewhere with a lot of people and no one I know, I become very nervous, and very quiet, quite unlike my normal loud, badass self. Almost like a second personality. I hate that about myself, but then again, I don't like scaring people either. Can't I have something in-between?

I quickly got my schedule and a map of the place and headed to first period. The bell rang as I entered the classroom, and I handed a slip to a very large, balding man. He grunted and signed it, pointing me to an empty seat towards the front of the room. I took it, ignoring the stares digging at my back. The teacher droned on and on, and finally the bell rang. As I was putting my stuff in my bag, a pale hand reached towards me. I looked up, seeing a small girl handing me a paper I missed. She had a slightly pointed face, dirty blonde -almost brown- hair, pointed nose, and small cheekbones. She had a dark green to brown eyes. I smiled and took the paper from her.

"You're Natalie, right? You live down in La Push."

Startled I nodded. She stuck out a hand.

"I'm Linda Harrington. Everyone knows you; people have been talking ever since you transferred out of La Push High. But I'll help you out. Come on, I'll show you the ropes of this place."

She chattered on as she walked me to my next class, but I didn't hear most of it. As soon as we got there she shooed me off and ran to her next class. Once again, I handed the teacher my slip and sat down at a seat he pointed to me. Not even ten minutes into the class, someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced in the direction. Next to me was a tall, thicker guy, (not all muscle) with brown hair and a boyish face. He had ocean blue eyes.

"I'm MacKenzie." He whispered "You're Natalie right?" I nodded. "I saw you hanging around Linda. She and I are tight." The teacher cleared his throat. I whipped around to the board and the teacher droned on again, having his students' attention once more. MacKenzie didn't talk to me the rest of class. After the bell rang however, he and a friend of his led me to my next class. There I started to match faces of people who've already had class with me. After that was lunch. I just grabbed a juice and a pizza, not really hungry.

"Sorry I didn't introduce you before," MacKenzie said as he sat next to me. "This is Brenden Carter, Brenden, this is Natalie." Brenden, a thin, muscular man with dark blonde hair, a long, attractive face, and glasses hiding his brown eyes, smiled and sat next to MacKenzie. I smiled back. Note to self: Brenden is some tasty eye-candy. Linda showed up then, taking the position on my right and introduced me to a quiet girl named Melissa. She was tall, and had a pudgier face, but was thin and nicely shaped. She had brown hair and eyes.

I finished my lunch quickly and tossed my trash before sitting down and glancing around the room. I recognized several people from my classes, sitting around and having fun with their friends.

And that's when I spotted them.

The were all sitting at a corner of a table, the plates of food in front of them untouched, and they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, though a couple of them were staring off in different directions. My breath caught in my throat. It was like I was back in the forest, the strange feeling of ice leaking in my blood. But it was more than that.

As much as I wanted to run away, being with them seemed so much more..._appealing_.

They were all porcelain pale, like they were made from marble. One was a platinum blonde, and it flowed in wavy curls to her shoulders. She was thin and petit, just a little shy of a super model, but with the ferocity of a jaguar. (It's funny how I know these things without even meeting the person) The girl next to her had a snobby heir about her, with perfectly strait black hair; she had the height and body of a super model. The twins in front of the models where both lean and fit, they had fiery red hair and small freckles covering their cheeks. The heir around them exclaimed nothing but fun with broad, jokester smiles on their faces. The man next to them however, caught my eye the most. He had a thin face, with a slight boyish accent to it, and blonde/brown hair, slightly long in the front and trimmed in the back. He was shorter then the twins, but he too had lean and tight muscles. If any one of them was a model, it was he.

"Who are _they_?" breathed out my mouth before I could think another word. Linda glanced up from her conversation with another girl –Courtney?- and looked to where I was staring. A smile twitched on her face.

"Those are the Cullen's, well, at least Tabitha and Elijah are. Tabitha's the blonde and Elijah is the blondish brown. Jedediah and William Shatner are the twins, and Cathleen Mayer is the black haired one." She cast a glance my direction. "They don't hang with anyone but themselves though. Apparently after Dr. Cullen's first adopted children have started to move out, he and his wife wanted more. So they adopted them, something along those lines. I don't really know. Nobody does. And I wouldn't get your hopes up, none of them date." She had a dejected face this time, and I wondered if one of them had shot her down. Another figure walked towards them, grinning and taking a seat. Most girls would've called him gorgeous, but sitting next to the Cullen's he made a dull comparison. He was tan and had black messy hair and blonde highlights. I glanced at Linda in confusion. "That's Louis. He hangs out with them and no one else, but I don't know why. I think he and Cathleen have something going on, but I'm not sure. Cathleen doesn't like anybody. Maybe he has a secret weapon or something that he uses. Who knows?"

I continued staring at them, my mouth twitched to the side of my face in mock confusion. After a second I let it go, suspicion taking over. I'd have to keep my eye on them, that's for sure.

Elijah's eyes flickered to me, and he held my gaze while I stared accusingly at him. It wasn't like any of the stares I had received today. It was actually confused and intrigued at the same time. His eyes where a dark color, like a shade close to black. He said something to the peers around him, and they all turned in their seats, however slight, to look at me. I challenged him in my mind to do something. He turned away and talked to his friends/family. Beside me Linda had a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow. They've never done that before." Her eyes flickered to mine, full of judgment and slight envy. I shrugged.

"Lets get out of here. They kinda creep me out." Elijah's gaze flickered to mine, like I insulted him, or as if he could hear me. I snorted and dragged Linda to my –uh, I mean, our- next class. It was Chemistry, and low and behold, there was Mr. Cullen himself, Elijah. And guess who had to sit with him? If you guessed me, you are correct-o-mundo. Damn teacher. I took my seat next to him, and he visibly stiffened, clenching his fist and sitting as far as possible away from me. Well, at least I know who _won't_ be stalking me here. I tried to ignore it, slouching in my seat and putting my hair as a barrier between us. Hey, if he didn't want to be nice, then I had no reason to talk to him. Once the bell rang, Elijah was out of his seat and the door before I had even reached down to grab my bag. Well, damn, I didn't think he hated me that much. I was in a foul mood when I went to my next class.

It was PE, and I powned at a game of Volleyball. What can I say? I was feeling the rhythm, and being pissed off by Elijah helped too. I didn't work up a sweat though, unlike my peers. It takes a lot to get me to sweat.

Like I was supposed to, I went to hand in my slip, only to find Elijah in a heated conversation with the lady. I planned on walking back out, but he turned to me, muttered something to the lady I couldn't catch, and left through a different door. I mentally cursed him...a lot.

The lady in the office thanked me and had me dismissed. I headed out and went to call Sam, but Linda caught up to me.

"Hey! I was wondering if you would go down to the station with me? I'll take you home afterwards. I just need to talk to my dad." I grinned and nodded, texting Chelsea and telling her I didn't need a ride home. She didn't text back. Linda and I talked all the way down to her car, a small blue Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Coupe. It was one of the nicer cars, to say the least. I was a tiny bit jealous.

Linda talked as we drove down to the station, and I only caught a couple of words, nodding and 'hmm'ing when cued. She could've been saying the sky was purple. We pulled up next to a police cruiser and stepped out, going in to the station. Linda called for her dad and raced off in a random direction, leaving me with the Chief of police, Mr. Swan. I gave him a polite smile.

"I heard you live down in La Push, is that correct?" I nodded. He grinned. "A good friend of mine lives down there. Have you seen Billy Black?" Once again, I nodded. He paused. "I heard Jacob came home, how's he doing?" He seemed truly concerned. I furrowed my brow.

"I don't know. He doesn't really talk to me, but when he's around his friends he seems happy enough." For a depressed, angry, emotionally scarred fifteen year old. Mr. Swan nodded slowly. He stuck out his hand. I took it.

"I'm Charlie Swan, but you can call me Charlie. My daughter and Jacob were close friends, possibly lovers, but...well, she found another. Edward Cullen." My head snapped up and I was paying closer attention. "They're getting married. Really tore him up from what I heard." He had a distant look in his eye, slightly haunted. Did he not trust Edward? Or was he just hoping his daughter would go for his close friends son? The bell in the front rang, snapping me from my thoughts and turning around.

Stepping through the office was a girl, average height; slightly mouse like, with a heart shaped face. Kind of like Emily. She had Charlie's brown eyes. This must be his daughter. Right behind her was another porcelain-skinned boy. He had bronze hair and deep topaz eyes. This must be Edward Cullen. I took a deep breath, finding that candy-sweet but choking scent. I tried not to be judgmental, but it was hard, seeing what I have and knowing this was the girl responsible for Jacob pain. Bitch. Edward gave me a confused and slightly angry glance. Well, annoyed is probably a better term, not angry. He whispered something to the girl and left the office. She came up to me, putting out a hand with a fake smile. I matched it.

"I'm Isabella Swan; call me Bella."

"Natalie Campbell."

She smiled.

"You live down in La Push right? How's Jacob?" She had a slightly depressed look, like she was still in love with him even though she was marrying Edward.

"He's okay, from what I can tell." After you tore his heart out and left it there to rot. No one will ever forgive you. If I could kill you now without depressing him, I'd do it, no problem. Edward came back in then, wrapping a protective arm around Bella and glaring at me, a small snarl ripping from his throat. I glanced beside me, but Charlie had already left. I took a step closer to her, my façade disappearing.

"Look, Jacob's not okay, and neither is most of La Push. Whatever the hell you did down there tore everyone up. Now I'm really not a prejudice person, and I believe everyone should get a second chance, but I swear, if you do anything else to upset them, so help me God." I glared at Edward as he snarled again, his grip tightening around her. I growled back at him, and looked back to Bella. She was terrified and about to cry. My instincts told me to pull her in a hug and tell her everything would be all right. Edward stopped growling. I brushed away the feeling and stepped up right next to her.

"Momma cheetah does _not_ play when I comes to her cubs. Stay away from them, and let them heal from whatever you did. It'd be for the best."

I heard Linda calling me then, and I put on another happy-go-lucky face and called back to her. Then I turned and looked at Bella. She was crying. I was never good with people crying, even if I was the one to cause it. My mind had it set that if someone cries, I help him or her out. I felt my heart tear seeing it. I looked to the side, reminding myself of Jacob's depressed eyes, and the rest of my friends who knew her. Her sobs pounded through my ears. Why am I so soft? I sighed.

"Look Bella, I don't know what you did, and I know I shouldn't meddle with it. I just...get really protective of my friends and freak out if one of them gets hurt. You seem like a nice girl. Maybe if we were under different circumstances we could've been friends. I'm sorry I made you cry. I was out of line to say that. I totally understand if you beat my face in." I heard her chuckle beneath a sob. "I mean, it must've been hard on you too. I wasn't thinking and I sincerely apologize." Her sobs stopped. I shook my head. "But...I really do wish you would stay away for the time being." A small smile filed on my face as the tears stopped. "You see? That's the nice way to put it. But you know, the nice way doesn't always work out." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll stay away, promise. We cool?"

I hesitated.

"Depends on what you mean by cool. Like I said, you really tore them up, and I can't forgive you for that just yet, but I won't murder you in your sleep either."

She nodded.

"I totally understand. Here," she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled two numbers across it. "If you have any questions, or just need to talk, here's my number. The first one is my dads house, the second is the Cullen's." I hesitantly took it, getting at her double meaning. Then I tucked it in my pocket. Without thinking, I tucked my hair behind my ear. Bella gasped. I groaned, realizing what I did.

Even though it had only been a few days, the cut that went from the top arch of my eyebrow and curved down to the tip of my cheekbone in a crescent moon fashion had dwindled down to a normal (but still deep) cut just the length of my temple. I used my hair to cover it, and now it was out in the open.

"Oh my God," she whispered stepping next to me and turning my face so she could get a better look. I chuckled uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Got that a few days ago. That's why I'm at Forks High instead of La Push. Long story, don't want to get into it. I also have a huge bruise-" I outlined the bruise on my right cheek, covered in make-up. "-right here. And some on my arms, legs, I didn't see any on my stomach, but Lord knows there's some there too." I pulled up the green long-sleeved shirt I was wearing, as well as the white lace-like sweater to show her the purplish green bruises on my arm. "They used to be in the shape of a fist, but as you can see, I heal faster then most people. Still slow in my opinion though. Now, if I could heal instantly, that'd be amazing." I pulled down my sleeve and went to pull my hair out from behind my ear, but Edward's hands stopped me and he too leaned in for a closer look. The burning candy smell was stronger then ever. His body temperature was colder than most...well, okay, so he was like ice, but I didn't want to bother him about it.

"You should have Carlisle check that out." His voice was like velvet, and my breath caught in my throat again. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "He's my foster dad. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." It wasn't an option. I glared at him and took a step back.

"I'm fine. The cut will be gone in a few more days. No point in having it checked out."

"Except that it might be infected." He retorted. I bit my lip. Taking that as a sign of defeat, he whipped out his cell phone and stepped out the office.

"Does he always do that?"

Bella chuckled, looking at where he left affectionately.

"More than you know. It's annoying sometimes, how he's so stubborn, but it has kept me out of trouble before."

Linda came up to me then, and I explained that Dr. Cullen was going to come and check out a cut of mine. After I showed her, she didn't mind and wanted a play-by-play of what happened. With nothing better to do, and Edward back in to listen, I obliged.

~*xxx*~

Turns out the cut was starting to get infected, but Dr. Cullen (or Carlisle as he told me to call him) put some antibiotic stuff on it and left it, saying that it should be okay and if it started to throb to give him a call. I obliged. Is every one of the Cullen's super models? It wouldn't be hard to believe, if they all looked like that. He was gorgeous, blonde and pale with Edwards' topaz eyes. Kind of creepy to think that they had the same eyes and that Edward was adopted and not blood related.

Once I got home I immediately changed; the burningly sweet candy smell had rubbed off on me, and it was choking. Then Chelsea came over for some hang-out-study-time. She demanded to know what happened during the day and wined about how boring it was now that I wasn't in school with her.

"At first I was afraid to come sit with the gang, but Seth called us over. Jeff and I went, but Brandon sat with his other friends. He's been moping around all day and it's really annoying."

We got our homework done together, and as we went down the stairs I was tackled and group-hugged by the gang. They didn't ask about my day, unlike Chelsea. Instead they dragged me out to the beach and an overly excited Brandon. We played for a while, tossing Frisbee's or playing tag (which I was quite good at, despite the boy's longer reach); small things to just have fun. Then we all piled into Emily's kitchen to have dinner, with a farewell to Chelsea, Brandon, and Jeff. Brandon, despite having the boys behind me, gave me a kiss on the cheek. They weren't happy about that, but when the food started to pile on the table, they completely forgot, or rather they didn't bring it up.

"So how was your first day? Better than the last I hope." Paul –yes Paul- asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, it was fine. I met this girl named Linda, she's chatty, but I don't mind. Melissa is just the opposite, quiet and calm. Then there's Big Mac, or MacKenzie, he's like a teddy bear; big and fluffy. Brenden's the looker of the group. I don't really know him that well. He's kinda quiet. I find that cute though." Emily gave me a knowing glance, and a light blush dusted my cheeks. "Then there are these others...I don't really know how to describe them. They're the Cullen's-" Everyone tensed as I said their name. I pretended not to notice. "-latest group. Elijah, Jedediah, William, Tabitha, and Cathleen. I didn't talk to them though. They're different, that's for sure."

"Oh really? Anything else?" That was Seth. He seemed the calmest. I hesitated, playing with the scraps I had on my plate.

"...Linda pulled me to the station so she could talk to her dad. I met Charlie Swan." Everyone stopped eating, putting their utensils down. Most glanced at Jacob. He seemed slightly irritated, but focused on eating his food rather then cause a scene.

"...And Bella." He faltered for a minute, then deciding the jib was up, slammed his fork and knife on the table, crossing his arms. He didn't look at anybody, just down at his half-eaten dinner. Seth crossed his arms and gave me an okay-you'd-better-explain-what-happened look. When I didn't say anything, he voiced it.

"And what did you do?"

I sheepishly grinned at him.

"In my mind or what I really did?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. I pouted.

"Hey, I didn't physically abuse her, and even if I did, Edward would've-"

"Whoa, Edward was there?" Embry asked.

"Obviously. He's just like Elijah and them too, except I wasn't close enough to see Elijah's eyes or feel how friggen cold he is. That guy must've stood in the freezer." Jacob snorted and picked up his fork again, stabbing a little harsher at his meat. Seth narrowed his eyes at me, as did most of the group.

"You said you didn't _physically_ abuse Bella. What **did** you do?"

I fiddled with my fork.

"After Charlie was gone and it was just me, Bella, and Edward, I practically laid the guilt trip on her...with a couple of threats in between. And that's putting it loosely."

They all groaned (besides Jacob of course), putting their hands in their faces. I started to get irritated. What did they expect me to do? Let her off without saying anything? And why did they hide her in the first place? There are too many secret's and I'm starting to get really irritated at not being included!

"Hey now, I apologized! You know, I was only trying to protect all of you! I _know_ something happened here, and I respect that it's difficult to talk about, but I'm getting seriously pissed off cause no one's telling me anything!" I hissed, standing up at my spot. I glanced at Jacob before continuing. "Charlie told me about Bella and Jacob," Everyone flinched, and Jacob held his breath. "and hey man, I'm sorry for you, but you're not the only one who's been on Heartbreak Hill. I don't know what all the secrecy's about and I haven't said a Goddamned thing about it." I took a deep breath. "But I know _she's_ apart of it. That's the only reason I snapped at her. Otherwise, I wouldn't have cared. Yeah I would've been pissed at how much she hurt Jacob-" he started to grind his teeth together. Nobody was making eye contact with me. "but I probably wouldn't have said all of the things I did." I glared at the backs of their heads, and only got more irritated. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my room." I snarled, grabbing my plate. The room was silent as I left it and went into the kitchen. I wanted to slam my plate into the sink, but that would only cause more ruckus, I settled for scrubbing it as hard as I could and decided to go out later to run off some steam. A warm draft entered from behind me and a second plate joined mine. I looked up to see Jared. He was looking at the dining room with urgency and excitement on his face. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't supposed to, that was for sure.

"Go grab your coat and meet me outside." He whispered. "You deserve some answers."

~*xxx*~

Jared dragged me over to some cliff side, while the sun was setting. The oranges and pinks blended in perfect harmony, sending beautiful marks across the darkened sea. It had poured earlier on today, but the storm was starting to pass. Now it wasn't even a drizzle, but it claimed a pure scent that made me want to melt. Jared was sitting next to me, and both of our legs dangled off the cliff. I had taken my shoes off as a precaution.

"Charlie told you about how Jacob and Bella were practically a thing, right?"

I grinned softly.

"I think the better term would be dating; I don't think they'd like being called anything other than human."

Jared squirmed uncomfortably and chuckled lightly, like there was more to my sentence than I would ever know.

"Yeah, practically. But it was more than that. You see, Edward left Bella for a while...okay, for a long time, basically saying he didn't want to see her for reasons unknown."

"Bastard." I snorted. He grinned slightly and continued.

"During that time, Bella became deeply depressed. Not cutting or anything, but she went into this...fog I guess you can say. She went through the day like nothing mattered anymore. It was slightly creepy and very...upsetting to watch, to say the least.

"Jacob took care of her. Slowly, the pieces of her heart started to reshape and mend, and she started to fall for him, even though she didn't realize it at first. He became her sun; the light on her cheeks, the wind in her hair, all of that romantic crap was true. It was cute for a while, and Bella became Jacob's everything. But then...Edward came back. She dumped Jake like a lump of potatoes and went for him. You see, Jake may have been her sun, but Edward was her drug."

It surprised me. After all Jake did to help her, and she repaid him by breaking his heart. But then I thought of Bella's eyes when she spoke of him. She still loved him, and it hurt her, not even close to the amount it hurt Jacob, but it hurt her too. A small smile slid on my face. Edward was Bella's drug, and Bella was Jacob's drug. You see? This is why drugs are bad.

"What Jacob needs," I said after thinking, "is his own sun. He needs someone to help him like he helped Bella." I grinned just thinking about it. "And you know, I think I could do that. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. Jared, I'm gonna be Jacob Black's personal sun."


	9. Starting Over

After our little talk, Jared and I ran back to the house, for it had started to rain again. I didn't go into the dining or living room, but I did start to do the dishes that had begun to pile in the sink. Very calming to say the least.

The door behind me opened and a warm draft entered. Another plate slid into my hands and I quickly glanced up to see Jacob. He brushed past me and went to leave. I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome Jacob." I paused. Jacob? "Wait, Jacob!" He stopped just before he exited, giving me a slightly annoyed look. My heart started beating faster. God, it was like I was asking someone out! Nervously, I started to wring my hands together, a nasty habit of mine. When I didn't say anything –I was trying to find the right words- he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"U-umm, well, I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me out that first day."

He gave me a confused look and crossed his arms. I tried again.

"When Tyrone was hitting on me the first time, and you slammed him into the locker. I wanted to thank you for that."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and his arms uncrossed. He looked in a different direction and rubbed the back of his neck. A red tint was forming on his cheeks.

"Don't mention it. Anyone would've done the same."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't retort angrily. If this was going to work, I had to throw myself in his mercy. I sighed.

"Look, Jacob. I know it's not easy with me around. I don't blame you for hating me. I know it's got to be tough on you. I'm the first girl around since _she_ left, and everyone's accepting me in, no problem, so I understand that your aggravated. I know it must feel like everyone's forgotten about her, and maybe you want to hang on to the memory, I don't know. The thing is, I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon, and it's not going to be easy on anybody if we hate each other, especially the other boys. I was kinda wondering if..." The heat started to go to my cheeks. I felt like a two year old. "...we could start over maybe? Or even be...friends?"

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared straight into my eyes, hopefully finding nothing but sincerity. I wanted to be friends with him. I wanted to help him get better. The cold, hard look in his brown eyes changed, it started to become softer, and I held my breath. He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. When he opened them, it wasn't the same Jacob I was used to ignoring. This was the new Jacob, or possibly the old before Bella Jacob. His look was light and carefree, and his smile touched his eyes.

"I guess we could do that."

The smile that crossed my face was probably the biggest one ever. He matched it. It was good to see him smile his perfect teeth. I smiled and snatched his arm, giving it a tug. He shook his head but followed me anyway. I pulled him into the living room, beaming like a child. The boys looked up from the TV, glancing at us for a second. They did a double take, looking at us in surprise. I smiled wider, if possible.

"Okay, start calling parents, we're gonna have a movie night!"

The looks I received where priceless. They looked at me like I was on crack.

"But it's a school night." Seth objected. I pouted at him

"Oh like you pay attention to school anyway. Come on, it's a celebration! Jacob and I are actually friends!"

Their attention turned to Jacob.

"Natalie, go get the movie." Sam ordered. I guess they wanted to talk to Jacob alone. Regardless, I smiled and ran up the stairs to my room. I pulled out the pink box out from under my bed and started to file through it. No Disney, that's too chick-flick for the guys. No horror, cause I'd get nightmares. My friends thought it would be ironic and funny to get me the most terrifying movies, knowing I hated scary movies, just as a prank. I kept the movies to remember them. I really didn't feel like an action. Comedy it is. Then I remembered that I hadn't asked for the boys consent. I opened the door a crack, sticking my head out it.

"Comedy okay for everyone?"

Chipper agreements where shouted back at me.

"Have any of you seen Jeff Dunham?"

Silence.

"Oh My God! You poor neglected souls!! Don't worry, I got it!"

I filed through the movies again and pulled out both _Spark of Insanity_ and _Arguing with Myself_ running back down the stairs. Everybody must've called already, because they were piling around the couch. Paul was in the Loveseat, Sam and Emily took up half of the couch, Jared, Quil, and Embry (from left to right) was in front of the couch, Seth was next to Sam and Emily on the left side of the couch on the floor, Jacob was like Seth but on the right. The open right half of the couch must be for me.

(A/N: So it goes Paul on the Loveseat, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob on the floor around the couch, Sam and Emily on the left side of the couch, Natalie on the right)

I smiled and set up the first movie, plopping myself in my seat, and enjoyed the show (both the movie and the reactions of my crowd) as the beginning segment started.

~*xxx*~

I groaned as my alarm went off. Another day of school, oh boy. I quickly got dressed and washed my face, put on a light layer of make-up and fixed my hair. Making sure the bruises and my cut was covered; I floated down the stairs, hoping not to disturb Sam and Emily. I ate a small bowl of cereal, washed it, and brushed my teeth before grabbing my bag and keys. Jacob had fixed up my Avalanche a couple weekends ago, without me knowing, so I took that instead of my convertible, which would cause more of a show. I wanted to blend in, not stick out.

I got to school an hour early, which was good, because I haven't done my homework yet. I grabbed one of the tables and pulled out my work, getting started on it. It was rather simple busywork, which I hate. I finished in fifteen minutes (I had homework in every class besides PE) so I pulled out a book I decided to grab. It was a book one of my friends bought for me, Twilight. (A/N: Ironic right?) I was immediately engrossed in the book, and to my horror, I recognized the names. First, the place setting was Forks; second, the main character was _Isabella_ _Swan_, plus _Edward Cullen_, and I noticed a couple of the other characters where past graduates. Seriously creepy. I was just getting to the part where Edward saves Bella from the car...

"What 'cha reading?" I shrieked and dropped the book, turning to the sound of the voice. Big Mac laughed at me, stabilizing me so I wouldn't fall off the chair. I whipped my head around to the book, folded on the ground and back up to him. Though my heart was racing, I gave Mac a smile.

"Just a book. I find it kinda scary though."

He chuckled his deep laugh.

"I bet. Come on, you're gonna be late for class." I glanced at my cell, to find I had two minutes to get to class. I scooped up the book, shoved it in the bottom of my bag, and raced off to class.

The entire day, all I could think of was Twilight. Although I tried to put it in the back of my mind, it kept coming back. The story characters had no relation to reality right? At least, that's what it said. So why were the characters and the real people right on the button? Maybe I was just paranoid. That would explain so many things, but not the book. My mind was so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed that lunch had started until Linda stared to talk to me.

"Natalie, you okay? You're kinda spacey."

I pulled a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a lot piling on my plate."

She shrugged it off, and I returned to my fog like state. The next period flew by, but that didn't stop me from noticing Elijah's more-relaxed-but-still-tense state. When I glanced at him, curiosity burning through sanity, I noticed his eyes where no longer coal, but a very caramel like topaz. Just like Edward. I wanted to ask him about it, but I knew biting my tongue would be better. If he didn't like me, he would want me to but in to his personal life. Just like the day before, when the bell rang, Elijah was out the door without a second glance.

"Now kids, today, since it's nice for once, we're going to run outside. We're also going to be joining up with the second PE class."

My eyes traveled lazily over the second group of students, and with a jolt, I realized Elijah was in it.

Bickering and complaining, the students huddled into a mass heap and went out the gym doors into the cold. Outside the football field were four red cones. According to the teachers, we where supposed to run, with out stopping, for as many laps as possible. I was never good at distance running. I'm a sprinter. One the teachers signaled, and everybody lurched forward and onto the hour-long class. I paced myself with Elijah, who was on the other end of the track. First he started out fast, but now he slowed into a comfortable jog. I watched him intently, letting my mind wander occasionally, when a small 'blip' caught my eye. I focused again on Elijah. There it was again!

For less than a second, less than a millisecond even, Elijah would disappear. Now he had a broad smile on his face. I noticed that he would lean forward slightly, then the small blip would happen again. Was he really disappearing? Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

...

Okay, so the Sun's not out. What else could it be? It kind of reminded me of Edward from Twilight, when he saved Bella from the car. It was humanly impossible to do such things. Was he running? That'd make more sense than disappearing. He caught my eye, and his face turned into a deer-in-headlights look. It then melted into a sheepish smile, and _waved at me_. Surprised, I waved back shyly. He turned forward and started to speed up. Fear leaked into my blood, and I automatically sped up too. He wasn't going to catch me! I knew resistance was futile, with his 'blip' speed, but still. Once he noticed I too sped up, he slowed down and gave me a confused look. Linda caught up to me then.

"Oh my gosh! Elijah, _the_ Elijah Cullen, waved to you! Why aren't you getting your flirt on girl?"  
My terror made my head spin, and I couldn't think of a reply. The bell rang, thank God, and I was free from both Elijah's and Linda's clutches. I turned heel and bolted for the locker doors, faster than any speed throughout the period. I changed just as fast and was walking towards my car when I heard my name. I ignored it, knowing it was Linda and almost jogged to my Avalanche. I got to the car and pulled out my purse, grabbing the keys which where right on top. I turned to the car and just about shrieked. My keys dropped from my hands and into the waiting palms of Elijah Cullen. He grinned, raising his eyebrows and shook my keys in front of my face.

"Well, I do hope you found my show interesting." My breath caught in my throat, again! His voice was smoother than silk, making any girl melt on their feet. I was one of those girls. I tried to focus, but was failing horribly. The almost choking smell from before was now replaced with a cologne-like scent. Let me tell you, one of the best things I've ever smelt. What used to be repulsing was now alluring. As much as I wanted to press against him, my commonsense took over.

"Why don't we keep this between us?" He crooned, taking a step closer to me. I grinned knowingly and suggestively.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." He smiled a crooked smile, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Good girl." He winked at me.

My heart beat faster, but I tried to smother it. My expression turned slightly colder and I took a trembling step closer to him.

"You will, however, tell me about it. Or I will find out myself." I grinned smugly at his surprised expression. "The first one has better results. If I have to find out myself, the ending won't be pleasant."

He clenched his jaw, his eyes guarded and furious.

"It never happened." He hissed. I glared at him.

"As far as everyone else knows." I spat. I snatched my keys from him. He was holding his breath, trying but failing to calm down. He sighed and left me, walking over to his brothers and sisters...and Louis. They all switched their eyes over to me, after Elijah said something to them, as I climbed in my monster. I felt their gaze pouring into my back as I drove out of my space and the parking lot.

Almost as soon as I was out of the lot, I blared the music through the cab, trying to keep my mind off of today's surprises, but after a while of it being ineffective I turned it off. My mind was too busy to do try to avoid. I was tense for most of the ride, but like I crossed and invisible line, I felt safe and secure. I think I'll call it the borderline. Anyway, after I passed the borderline, I could relax a bit more and let my mind wander.

Something from the forest caught my eye. It flashed close to the edge again, and I slammed on my brakes just as a sandy colored thing shot in front of me. I was going to hit it anyway, so I tried to serve mid-brake. The thing clipped my right headlight with a thug and a startled, yelping screech, spinning me out of control. I closed my eyes and screamed, my brain going numb. On reaction, I braced myself against the steering wheel. I blinked, and it was like another person was in my body, controlling it against my will. Like magic, my hands spun the steering wheel the opposite way, turning the vehicle to a straight line just as it stopped. The feeling left, leaving me in control of my body again. My breath was coming in shallow gasps, and beads of sweat where forming on my forehead. My brain registered the sandy object I hit. Scrambling, I kicked out of my truck and skirted around it to see the injured beast.

It was lying on its side, whimpering slightly. What I was looking at was none other than a horse-sized wolf. When I gasped its ear twitched. He (I noticed it was a he (not that I looked on purpose)) raised his head and looked at me. I went over to help him, but he growled at me. I froze in my spot. Grunting, he picked himself up, wobbling, and limped to the forest, bounding into it and out of sight. I stared after it, wanting to follow, but I decided it was probably for the best if I didn't. I looked at the damage and nearly broke into tears. The truck was practically folded around an object, which was now in the forest. I went around to the cab and pulled out my purse, finding my cell phone and calling the first person that came to mind.

One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice answered. I wiped a few tears that stung at my eyes.

"Jacob?"

"Natalie? Are you alright?"

"I got into an accident." My voice and hand was shaking.

"What? How-"

"Jacob, please," I begged, my voice cracked. "Look, I'll explain everything later. I think I'm only a couple miles from La Push. Can you come get me? I'm scared."

"I'll be right there. Do you want me to call someone to stay on the line?"

"No," I wiped a tear off my face. My voice had cracked again. I took a deep breath and tried a second time. "No. Just get here as fast as you can."

"Right. It'll be okay Natalie, I'll be there soon." He crooned.

"'Bye."

"'Bye."  
I hung up. I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times and tried to stop shaking. If I was ever terrified before, it felt nothing compared to this. I felt vulnerable. Weak. I tried to remember what happened before the crash, but nothing came. All I could remember was that sandy colored wolf hitting my cab with such velocity that it bent the car around it. It's startled yelp still rung in my ears. I picked up my phone again and dialed Sam.

"Natalie?"

"Emily?"

"Oh thank heaven! Guys it's Natalie. What happened? Jacob called in a rush and could only get out that you've been in an accident and that he needed to get you."

"I hit something. A big sandy-colored something."

There was a gasp and then silence on the other line.

I heard a roar of an engine and quickly said goodbye to Emily, hanging up before she could say goodbye back. Jacob practically leaped out of his car, the Rabbit, and closed the distance between us in a couple of strides. He stared at the truck, wide-eyed, before quickly scanning me over. I walked up to him, the tears now pouring out of my eyes, and I reached for him, grabbing him by his white muscle tank top. He wrapped his arms around me, gently rocking me back and forth as I sobbed. His hand rubbed my back soothingly, but he didn't offer any kind of gentle words. After a second, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and laid my head on his chest. He gripped the back of my skull, gently caressing it with his thumb. He tugged me to the Rabbit, and in my shocked state, I didn't even mind when he laid me in the seat and buckled me up before he got in on his own side. The difference of heat made me curl my legs to my chest and lay my head on my knees. He murmured that Sam was going to pick up the truck while he was taking me home. He said it very softly, like if he raised his voice I would break in two. I nodded in response. The car ride was silent. When he pulled up to the house, Emily was already in front, and she raced to my side, asking me questions I couldn't hear.

"She's kinda traumatized right now," Jake whispered to her. She gasped slightly and started to ask him questions. I walked to the door without feeling, past Embry and Jared as they walked up to me, and stopped when I noticed Seth lying on the couch, gripping his side and stomach painfully. Everything cleared in an instant, and I gasped.

"Seth! What happened?"

Seth rolled his head over the armrest, craning his neck to look at me. He winced as the pain reached his stomach.

"Nothing, just an...accident."

"Oh my God." I walked in front of the couch and glanced over his body. He was wearing a black, muscle tank top. I kneeled in front of him.

"Jared, get that shirt off."

Seth smirked at me.

"You like my body?" I grinned softly.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

Seth grinned and groaned as he tried to sit up. I bit my lip and almost pushed him down, but he needed to get rid of the shirt. Jared quickly took Seth's shirt off, muttering soft encouraging words to him. In less than a second, Seth was lying back down on the couch. Purple bruises where all over his side and ribs, mainly on the right. I bit my lip and traced one of them softly. On contact Seth threw his head back and bit off a howl of pain. The air escaped through his teeth. My heart skipped a beat in sympathy.

"Oh Seth..."

His chuckle was cut short by a hiss of pain.

"It's not that bad. I bet that it'll be better by tomorrow."

I chuckled lightly. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're almost healed up too."

I gave him a small smile. He returned it. It grew as he tapped his lips.

"Can I have one?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's cheap."

He chuckled and threw his head back, letting the air out through his teeth again. I almost kissed him right then, just to make the pain stop. He stayed there for a second, his breath coming out in shallow rasps. After a few seconds he looked back to me.

"See? Not all that bad."

He studied my face, and I his. With the tip of his fingers he traced my jaw line. I bit my lip to stop myself from doing anything rash. His eyes narrowed peacefully and he sighed laying his head on the armrest. He ran a hand through his hair. I glanced around. Embry, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Sam, and Emily where talking in hushed voices, their heads bent together.

"They wouldn't notice if you did." He murmured, following my gaze. I blushed a deep shade. He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush...and any other time really."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't because they'd know about it; I didn't want to lead him on when I myself didn't know my feelings for him. But he was in so much pain right now...

I looked at him. He was still staring at the group; trying to get something out of it I was surly missing. Without really thinking, my hand cupped his jaw lightly. He turned and looked at me silently. I lowered my head to his, my eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes. He was doing the same, but kept his head still instead. I stopped just before his lips, my breath and his slightly speeding. My heart was pounding through my ears. I didn't know how I felt about Seth, and every kiss we've shared was just that, a kiss. But maybe...just maybe...

I pressed my lips against his. In less than a second, our mouths parted simultaneously. My instinct took over then. I pulled his head closer, and my lips moved in slow sync with his. His hand tangled in my hair, keeping a firm lock on my head. It wasn't like any of the kisses I've ever had, that was for sure. It wasn't fast, passionate, and sexy, but slow, romantic, and enriching. We stayed like that for a few seconds, our mouths tangled as one, but I needed to stop, to breath, and to think. I started to pull back, but my teeth caught his lip and I tugged on it seductively. Why? I don't know. Impulse I guess. He got the message though and reached up one more time for a final peck. We were both breathing hard. The fog my mind had went into cleared. We stared at each other. He stared at my lips again. I shook my head slowly.

"I-I got to go." I walked away from him, with him calling after me; I went straight out the door and into the cold world. It started to rain, but I needed to think, and think hard. I sat on the porch steps. What was I doing? Was I in love with Seth? There was a gut retching feeling that told me no, I wasn't. So then why was I so..._involved_ with him? The more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense. No, I wasn't in love with Seth like intimacy, but I craved his man-ness. I craved to be held, and touched, (not like that!) and kissed like I was the most precious thing on earth. That's what I wanted, and I was using poor Seth to get it. Guilt racked through my body. What was I thinking? I was letting my hormones get the best of me. That's not who I am. I _think_ about what I'm going to/are doing, not just do it. It's completely out of character. The door opened behind me, and Jacob sat next to me.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know what came over me! One second we where talking and the next we're practically making out! I-" I looked at him wildly. He was raising an eyebrow. I stopped. "You weren't talking about the kiss, where you." It wasn't a question. A smooth smirk came on his face. He closed his fist, putting his elbow on his knee and his face on his fist.

"No, but you can carry on. I'd like to hear this."

Heat flooded to my cheeks and I shook my head rapidly.

"No," My voice rose an octave. "That's quite alright. How about we go inside?" He chuckled but didn't decline. I stood up quickly and bustled inside, Jacob close behind. I glanced at Seth on the couch. He was giving me a depressed look.

"Was it really that bad?" He whispered. I blushed deeply.

"No, not at all. One of the best in fact. I wonder how you got to be so good. Girlfriend?"

His face shot up in happiness and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Never had one."

I grinned uncomfortably.

"Maybe you're a natural."

He didn't say anything back. Jacob cleared his throat from behind me and I sat on the coffee table.

"So spill. What happened?"

"Well," I thought back to the moment, it happened so fast. "When I was coming home, after I crossed the borderline and-"

Sam furrowed his brow.

"Borderline?" I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I was freaked out coming home, and like I crossed a line, I felt safe again, so I called it the borderline. It's about five miles or so from here." Each person switched a glance with each other. Great, another secret I wasn't going to know anytime soon.

"Continue."

"As I was saying, after I crossed the borderline, my mind kinda wandered a bit, and I saw something bright flash out my window, so I looked in time to see a _huge_ sandy wolf-" I threw my hands in the air to indicate how big it was "-shoot out in front of the car. I tried to swerve mid-brake, but it still clipped the right headlight with enough force to practically bend the car in half. If I didn't swerve I'd be dead by now." I shook my head. "Now I know why you don't want me in the forest. Those things are dangerous." The air around me tensed and became slightly depressed. Paul was glaring at the ground, his jaw clenched tight; Embry was looking solemn; Seth was staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face; Jacob had his fists clenched together and was shaking slightly; Sam had pain written behind his calm eyes; and Emily glanced sympathetically at all of them. What the hell was I missing here? Trying to clear the atmosphere I continued. "Anyway, I ended up spinning out of control. Something took control over my body. It made me turn the wheel to straighten out the car. When I got out, the wolf was still lying and whimpering. I felt so bad for him."

"Him?" Seth shot up, causing himself to howl in pain before looking at me. His face was turning red. The air around me changed to a light, humorous one. All the guys had smirks or were trying to stifle laughs. Seriously, I felt like I was missing something very obvious. I creased my forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, he. The wolf was a boy. It was quite hard to miss in fact."

Everyone burst out in laughter then, even Sam. Embry was clutching his sides and rolling on the ground, Paul smacked Seth's back, causing him to squeal in pain, and Jacob was bent over the couch, trying and failing miserably to calm down. Emily was stifling her laughs with her hand, giving Seth a sympathetic look. Seth was tomato red, darker even. Close to a rose color. I had no idea what was so funny. When I asked slightly annoyed, they just shook their heads and continued laughing. Seth buried his face in a pillow. I crossed my arms. Afterwards we just sat around and talked, about nothing in general. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Sue. I was wondering when Seth would be home." I glanced out the doorway and into the living room; everyone was relaxed and having a good time, and Seth was staying as still as possible. I bit the inside of my lip.

"Actually, Mrs. Clearwater, I think it'd be best if Seth stayed over tonight and tomorrow. You see, he hurt himself pretty badly today, nothing that a night's sleep won't heal-" Maybe. "-and he shouldn't be moved. He should be home in the early afternoon tomorrow. I don't think he should go to school either." There was a pause on the other line.

"Natalie, will you please give me to Sam?"

I murmured an agreement and Sam took it swiftly, talking in a hushed tone. I walked back out and sat on the coffee table again.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

I grinned.

"You're staying here tonight and tomorrow so you can heal. No school for you."

He gave me a shocked expression and tried to yell in defiance. I shook my head.

"You are not going to school; you will sit here and do nothing all day until you heal, and that's final."

"But it'll be so boooring~!" He whined.

"Well, I can miss a day. I'll have Linda get my homework and stuff. You are not moving, and that's final." I stated, crossing my arms. Yeah, I can be stubborn. A smooth smirk lit on his face.

"Will you sleep with me then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"First off, the closet is so much better than the couch," his cheeks flushed a light red. "secondly, I don't think there'd be room for me," he moved over to indicate a spot. "and thirdly, I'm not going to sleep with you. I've got my own room, thank you. Besides, I don't think Sam would be okay with us sleeping together."

"No, I would not be okay with it. Seth, are you trying to seduce Natalie?" Sam's commanding voice came from behind me. Seth shrugged, embarrassed.

"Nothing like that, she's the one who thought of it."

While they started their heated discussion, I went upstairs, took a shower, and came back down. It would just be Seth, Sam, Emily, and I for dinner tonight. We ate in moderate silence, then, after saying good night to the three, I got changed and went to bed.

~*xxx*~


	10. Interesting

The next day was interesting to say the least. Sam and Emily went out together, leaving my patient and I alone to play cards, watch movies, and do whatever else. Watching movies is what bothered me the most though. Seth made me cuddle with him on the couch, and he traced my side with his finger. It was soothing, and I fell asleep for a bit. When I woke up, he was talking to Sam. I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"Jacob's going to kill you; you know what Natalie is to him." Sam scolded. I felt Seth shrug. He was still tracing designs on my side.

"Well, if I'm what makes her happy, he shouldn't have a problem." He spat crossly.

"Seth..."  
"I know. It's just, well, a couple of times I thought **I** imprinted on her. I mean, she's beautiful,-" I blushed, I wasn't that pretty. I was just like every other girl; I was average. To hide the fact I was listening, I snuggled close to Seth, softly groaning. Then I paced my breath to slow like I was sleeping. There was silence, and Seth kissed my lower jaw. He continued. "She's funny, smart, sarcastic, stubborn, damn can she kiss, and her smile makes me want to faint. Sam, I love her. And I know I shouldn't, but I do. I can't help it. Maybe...maybe Jacob got it wrong, maybe-"

"Seth that's enough." Sam cut through. There was a command behind his words, almost like a second voice. His tone was more than deadly, and I was sure that I heard Seth's jaw snap tight. "You know there is no way to have a false alarm, or fake one. Natalie is _Jacob's_ imprint. I think that you need to stay away from her and find someone else."

Seth growled. Actually growled, like a dog, but more toxic and aggressive. It sent shivers down my spine. Thinking I was cold, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I don't have to do anything Sam." Seth snarled. I shivered again and let out a small whimper. Both of them stayed silent for a minute. Seth spoke again, his voice a low snarl and his tone lethal. "Don't order me away from her Sam. I'd leave the pack. You can't take her away from me."

"She was never yours to take Seth." Sam spat back. What is going on? What's an imprint? Does it have something to do with the secret everyone's keeping from me? What does Seth mean when he says he'd leave the pack? Does he mean he'd run away? What is the 'pack' anyway? Knowing I'd be caught listening soon, I pushed back my curiosity and started to twist, groaning softly and blinking open my eyes. Seth took his arm away from my waist. He was glaring at Sam. I smiled at him tiredly. I grinned at Sam too, rubbing my eyes like a child. Sam's eyes softened and he got up, walking over to me and sitting on the couch next to me. Seth scooted away from him. Sam rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder in acceptance. He gave me a small side hug. I looked at Seth.

"You all better now?" I mumbled incoherently. Seth grinned and nodded.

"Yep, see?"

He stood up like nothing happened and spun around, twisting his body in different directions. I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear." I stretched my arms in front of me. "Is school over yet?" Like an answer, there was a knock at the door. I got up, fixing my hair and answered it. Linda was standing in front of me, grinning like she had some juicy gossip. I smiled and let her in, saying to Seth and Sam that'd we'd be upstairs. No sooner had I closed my door did she squeal.

"Oh my God! Elijah was asking for you all day! When I told him about Seth and the accident, he was really upset; he even skipped last period. Girl I don't know what you did, but I want to hear every detail! Has he come by? What's going on between you two?"

"Whoa, slow down girlie. No, Elijah Cullen has not come by, he hasn't even called; and if he did I'd be seriously creeped out, cuz I haven't given him anything me related. Secondly, there is nothing going on between us. If anything, he scares the friggen crap out of me. Thirdly,-" I cut off, peering behind Linda and looking at my bed. There, in the middle of it, was a bag with a note, and a rose was leaning on it. I pointed to it. "That wasn't here when we came in right?"

Linda whipped around and looked at it. She furrowed her brow.

"No, I don't remember it being there. Then again, I was too excited to really notice anything..."

I walked up to the bag, smelling the red rose and looking at the note. A familiar scrawl was written across it.

**I heard you've gotten yourself into some trouble.**

**Hope this helps. **

**(PS: If you ever need anything, just shout to the north. I'll come to your rescue.)**

**Vigilia Lamia**

I wanted to chuck the bag out the window and pretend it never showed up. Linda was being patient, waiting for me to explain. I thought of a quick lie.

"From Sophie, one of my aunts. She got me a gift, but she doesn't want me to open it until tomorrow. I'll tell you about it tomorrow when I get it open, fair enough?"

She snorted but didn't decline. The rest of the night was spent with Linda helping me with what I missed. She went home soon after, and Sam, Emily, and I sat down for some spaghetti. After that I went up the stairs and almost tore open the bag. Inside it was wads of cash, and a map to a special place to get my car fixed. Another note was written on it.

**Ask for Daniel and tell him Tucker sent you. He'll do it for free. The money is for you to keep.**

**Call it payback if you will, for helping out your community. Go to the bank labeled on the other side. Ask for Chance. Tell him that Jason sent you. They'll put the money in your own bank without any big fuss. At least, no one should bother you.**

**Vigilia Lamia**

I shuddered and counted the money. It was the exact amount I put in all together. What is this guy trying to do? Romance me with money and shower me with gifts? I bit my lip. No, it didn't seem like it. This guy seemed sincere; at least, I didn't think he would rape me in the middle of the night. I decided to take the Convertible tomorrow to school and then tow my Avalanche to the meeting place. The more I thought about, the more I realized that it would be better if I didn't tell Sam about it. I'd cut last period, fake sick or something, and take it then, when nobody's home and I'd be in the clear. I'd leave a note, saying I was pulling my car to an auto shop in Port Angeles. That way, when I came home later, they couldn't say I wasn't home soon enough. It was risky, but better than asking to get it done here. I was getting my car fixed for free and making money I'd lost. That's what I'd call a great day. I hid the bag under my bed and did my nightly routine, falling into a deep sleep.

Throughout the day, I felt calm and focused hard on my work, going over my plan in my head multiple times. During lunch I ignored the looks I received from Elijah and the rest of the Cullen's.

I was a wreck in Chemistry. I kept glancing at the clock, trying my best to time it perfectly. About ten minutes before my planned escape, I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He muttered a quick fine, and I grabbed my backpack before going. He didn't question me. I quickly popped into the bathroom, checking to make sure no one else was in. Quickly, I pulled out my hairdryer from my backpack and heated up, placing it close to my forehead. That way, when the nurse touched my forehead, I would be warm and ready to go. I kept trying to pale my face as best as I could as I walked into class again. I walked up to the teacher.

"Mr. Whittler, I'm not feeling so hot." I murmured. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elijah raise his head momentarily. Mr. Whittler looked up at me from beneath his thick glasses. He scrutinized my face and leaned slightly away from me.

"You are looking a little green...okay. Go to the office."

I stumbled out the door for effect, and once I was out of sight of the classroom, I practically jogged to the office. Before entering, I took a deep breath and composed my sickly face. My labored breathing should help out my cause. I staggered into the office and asked for the nurse. She came in, gave me one look and told me to call home. I showed her my cell and indicated outside. She gave a nod. I walked just out the office doors and faked a call to Sam. After a few minutes, I came in again.

"He told me to sign out and he's going to meet me in the parking lot." The office tenet nodded and handed me a slip, wishing me luck as I departed.

I stumbled a couple of paces, and when I was sure she wasn't looking at me anymore, I bolted for the Convertible. Earlier today, people surrounded the car, like if they didn't touch it, it would disappear before their eyes. There were no people now; they were all in class. I slid in the drivers spot; my keys previously pulled out, threw my bag in the back seat, and sped out of the lot. I soared over the pavement, speeding like a maniac. Good thing the cops don't patrol over here often. I slowed when the house came into view, and –thank goodness- Sam's car was missing from the garage. Quickly, I hooked up the truck and peeled out of the road, cruising at a comfortable speed as I read the directions to the meeting place.

An hour later I was completely and utterly unsure if I should continue with what I was doing. The instructions Lamia had left me drug me to the older buildings and labyrinth of Port Angles. I stopped next to an abandoned warehouse, the place he told me to meet Daniel. Shaking, I got out of the car and looked around. Warehouses and older buildings surrounded me, closing me off from civilization. Something from inside the warehouse dropped, clanging to the floor ominously. I whipped my head in the direction, fear pulsing throughout my body. It was just like a horror movie, where the main character is running for their lives, only to confront the bad guy in a place like this.

"Hello?" My voice echoed around to me, and nothing else stirred, but I knew they where there. I could feel their eyes burning in my skull. Something shifted behind me as I took a step towards the warehouse before me. I whipped around to look at it, but nothing was there again. Slowing, I turned in a full circle, deciding to take another approach. "Daniel? Tucker sent me here. I need my truck fixed up." I shouted to know where in particular. I strained my hearing, but it was deathly silent.

"Tuck sent you?" The voice boomed around the houses echoing with menace. I swallowed.

"Yes." My voice was clear and determined.

"Leave the truck. I will deliver it to him an a day's time."

I scowled at his reply. I didn't know this 'Tucker' person, let alone know where he lived.

"I will pick it up here in a day's time. That's what Tucker told me." I lied. His voice seemed to believe it.

"Three thirty tomorrow then."

I couldn't help but let the grin cross my face. In a minute I unhooked the truck, blowing it a kiss before starting my Convertible. Before I peeled out, I shouted:

"I'm counting on you! If anything is out of place when I check it over, Tucker will hear about it!"

The next place was much less menacing, and in fact, it was held in a normal business office. The young blonde Chance reassured me everything would be fine and to tell Jason about how well he did. Hmm, maybe being watched by Lamia wasn't such a bad thing. I kinda wondered what he did to make these people fear him...ah, who cares?

I got home at a reasonable time, much to my surprise. I strolled in happily, flashing Sam a grin. He cleared his throat.

"Natalie, where's your Avalanche?"

Fuck. Forgot about that. I thought of a quick excuse, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Car place." Was all that I could think of. It wasn't exactly lie. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Port Angeles."

"You know, Jacob could've done it for free."

"Jacob doesn't need me preoccupying his time. He's got enough on his plate." I murmured looking around, not meeting Sam in the eye. Normally it'd be louder around here. Where were the guys? My forehead creased. They'd be freaking out by now, especially since I came home late. I gave him a confused look.

"Sam, where are the boys?"

That same guarded look from before clouded his eyes.

"Around in the forest. Stay inside." I bit back a sharp retort. Instead I shrugged and went upstairs, confusing Sam. I love doing that. I was just about to open my door when I heard a howl, my blood turning to ice.

Forest blurred by me on both sides; my heart was hammering rhythmically in my chest. My tongue was lolled out to the side. Paws thumped on the ground sharply. The fur was russet colored. In a second, I realized I was the thing connected to those huge paws, and I was a wolf. A pale object was running from me, but I kept chase, slowly gaining on it. The wind howled by my ears, slightly stinging them. I was running way to fast for a normal wolf. All that burned through me was hatred. I wanted that thing dead. I wanted to be the one to take its life. One bounds, two bounds. Not quite enough to take it just yet. God this thing was fast. A light gray wolf was at my side, and a sandy one was on my tail. Wait, that was the one I hit! Two more where on either side of me, changing course to try and head the creature off. One was a chocolate brown and the other a nice gray. For some reason, I knew two more where somewhere close by, one a dark gray and the other a brownish black. Frustration took over when the creature veered sharply, causing me to skid and slow so I could follow. The wolf on my right had jumped over me, snarling as she (it was a she) doubled her speed. In an incredible jump she pinned it to the ground. The creature let out a wail that cut short as the wolf bent down and-

I gasped, my breath shallow. My hand was level with the doorknob, and it was shaking.

What. The. Hell.

Was that...a vision? That vision couldn't have been more than a few seconds. There was a ringing in my ears that spun my head. The howl outside stopped. I shook my head to clear it. I opened the door and closed it quickly, sliding down it. That was not normal. It's never happened before. Sam called for dinner, completely oblivious to what happened. I called down that I wasn't hungry. I wouldn't be able to hold down any food anyway. I shook my thoughts out of my head and got some clean clothes out, took a shower and got changed for bed. I couldn't force myself to lie down though. The vision was still hot in my mind, repeating it like I was missing something. I glanced down at Twilight, the book that had been hidden on the ground since I put it there three days ago. I climbed slowly over my bed and pulled it up, continuing where I left off.

Chapters flew by, my mind keeping pace and out guessing Bella's. She went down to La Push, and I almost put the book down. Then she started to flirt with Jacob. I pushed through it, despite the anger that fueled my body. How dare she? Using him already. Bitch. All she wanted information on the Cullen's. I furrowed my brow and tried to get back on track, but the sentences started slurring, and the last thing I heard was the book connecting with the floor.

It was dark. So dark. Forest surrounded me. I was walking on a path, but the bushes didn't brush by me, and I couldn't feel the wind rushing through my hair. I heard voices. Intrigued, I followed them. I saw Bella and Edward. Edward had Bella's wrists pinned and he kissed her forehead. Tears where streaming down her face. He was gone. Just like that, vanished in a blur. She trailed after the path he had taken, following blindly. I could feel my heart rip seeing it. The forest contorted, moving me as another vision lit my eyes. Now I was standing outside of Jacob's garage, and he was working on two motorcycles. One red, one black. They where laughing. He and Bella. The vision contorted again, and my heart sank when I was standing outside, on a mountainside. A tent was in the background. They where kissing. No, it was more than just a kiss, even disconnected from this place, I could feel the lust, the passion in it. Another contortion. Now I was in a field, a pack of wolves surrounding me, fighting with a bunch of pale people. These weren't normal people though. I saw the Cullen's too, not Elijah and them, but the others. They had the same skin, the same eyes. One of the creatures smelt me, and all stopped, turning to look at me, now I was connected to this loony delusion, and now sixty or seventy blood red eyes where staring at me, they wanted my blood. I just knew it. They looked at me, and their once beautiful faces turned into a massive horror mask. They smiled simultaneously, a wicked grin that could make even the fiercest warrior tremble. The wolves and the Cullen's where gone, it was just these new creatures and I. Fangs grew from their pearly teeth. So that's what they where.

_Vampires._

The sound of my alarm clock tore me from my slumber. Sweat drenched me from head to toe. Gross. That 's never happened before either. I took a quick shower and drove to school all in a fog. First class past, then second, third soon after. When lunch came around I got a juice and called it good till I could get home. I was knocked out my trace when a throat cleared. I glanced up, somewhat annoyed. Can't I just go through the day like a zombie for once? I was jolted out of my thoughts when I realized Louis was standing before me. Linda gave me a questioning and angry glance. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms.

"Elijah wants to know if you want to sit with us." He muttered, somewhat unhappy himself. I sat back, a disbelieving look on my face and peered around him, glancing at Elijah's table. He wasn't there. I gave Louis another look. I glanced again just to be sure, and there he was. He must've used his 'blip' speed again. Fricken supernatural person. I rose my voice as I looked back at Louis.

"If Elijah wants me to sit with him, then Elijah can come get me."

Louis ground his teeth together.

"I'm not anyone's messenger, you go tell him."

Trying to be sneaky? Pfft, yeah right. Linda elbowed me in the ribs. I glared at her.

"Don't you be all 'go on' with me girl! I'm not his bitch, he can come get me."

"I never said you where my bitch. I just wanted to sit with you." His silky smooth voice made my heart leap, both in embarrassment and something else. No, I wasn't going to do that. No falling for the supernatural. Elijah stuck out his palm, and much to my dislike, I got caught in his topaz eyes and I couldn't help but smile and take it. The feeling of ice poured through my veins, but I ignored it. He led me with his dazzling smile to his table. Before we made it to his brothers and sisters, he took me to the other end. I shot him a confused look.

"No need to worry, I wanted to talk to you alone before we all talk together." God I love his voice. He sat on one end, and I sat on the other. I glanced in front of him; he didn't have any food.

"You're not going to eat?"

He smiled one all to familiar, like he was sharing a personal joke.

"Not hungry." I puckered my lips and leaned forward menacingly.

"All right pretty boy, you wanted to talk, so talk."

He chuckled, giving me a confused look.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yes. Now talk."

"Well, aren't you forward."

"You're the one who wanted to talk. You must've had something to talk about."

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk."

"Okay then, we'll talk about something I want to know."

"I already told you I can't."

"We're getting nowhere."

"Absolutely. Isn't it frustrating?"

"Yes!" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. He chuckled, a smirk on his face. I glared at him playfully.

"Fine. Let me guess then."

He paused, like he knew I was going to guess. Whatever was in his mind didn't bother him when he said,

"Alright. I like guessing games."

"Not Superman, right?"

"Nope."

"Batman, Spiderman, any –man?"

"No, stop guessing after Marvel, I'm not anything like that."

"Well then, at least I know that you won't show up out of nowhere wearing tights."

He gave me an interesting look and shook his head. I grinned.

"Give me a hint, you've got to be something other than normal. Radioactive acid?"

His eyes turned serious, and he leaned forward, saying something that would haunt my mind for the rest of eternity. Okay, so the rest of the day.

_"What if I'm not the hero?"_


	11. Information and the Bonfire: Part One

When I came home that day I was very distracted. I kept dropping everyone's possessions and getting scared at the smallest things. It was frustrating! I _knew_ they weren't normal, and somehow, everything connected. I just couldn't make my brain put the links together. Like I knew that 2 plus 2 was, but I couldn't make it equal four. You get what I am saying? I knew the secrets where somehow tied, but I didn't know what the secret was. Rahh! Sorry, had to get the anger out. I was fiddling with my pencil, trying to focus on my homework. I've been on the same problem for about...ten minutes. Yes, I was _very_ distracted. Right after school I had picked up my Avalanche. It looked practically brand new. That helped for a bit. But here and now I knew I wouldn't get any homework done, so I tossed my books aside and flopped on my bed with an annoyed groan. There was a small knock on my door.

"Gro ahaya." My attempts of keeping everyone out didn't work so well as a heat source entered the room. I groaned in my pillow. Even if the words weren't coherent, the message was.

"The guys are excited and they want you to come with us to a bonfire we're having tonight." Sam's voice was slightly bored and annoyed. I sighed deeply, my shoulders sliding into my bed. I grunted, a clear 'fine', but still, Sam stayed there. Annoyed, I threw my head up, stray strands of hair falling in my face, and glared at him. He seemed worried for some reason. My expression changed to a confused one. Hesitantly, he wandered over to where I was, biting his lip. What was he worried about? His shoulders tightened, like he was bracing for something. He opened his mouth to speak, staring into my eyes, but his shoulders dropped. He chickened out.

"Natalie, I know you're stressed out. If you need any help, we're all here for you. Especially Jacob. You can come to any of us."

He was worried about me? Naw, couldn't be. That was just a cover-up. Liar. And why 'especially Jacob'? We _just_ became friends. Once again, I had that annoying feeling in the back of my head that I had the knowledge, but I couldn't piece it together. What the fugg-nuggets? I puckered my lips cutely.

"I know that." It sounded almost like a question. An awkward silence followed, and Sam was biting his lip again. He tried a second time, and again, he chickened out. He bent down and kissed my forehead before leaving. Nerf. That's just frustrating. Sighing, I got up and started to pick out an outfit for tonight.

I settled on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt, not bothering to grab a jacket. Sam popped up and said that the boys were going to hang around the beach before they started, and he was going to join with Emily a little later. Excitement boiled over and I agreed quickly, shooting out the door.

The familiar path blended behind me in my speed, my breath coming in shallow rasps. A couple of times I had to slow and walk, but other than that, I was sprinting the entire way. A yip caught my attention as I managed to get on the beach, and I whipped my head in the direction. Though the sky was gray, it wasn't raining just yet, and in the distance I saw a golden retriever puppy bounding towards me. I smiled at it and ran the way I thought the boys where, but still, that puppy followed. Feeling like a child, I decided that this was a game of tag. I slowed a little to let it catch up, and it leaped at me, barking happily as it missed. I skid to a stop as it turned and leapt again, giggling insanely. Suddenly it stopped, perking its ears toward the forest. I smiled and bent down, rubbing his ears. I grabbed its middle and spun it around, getting it in a playful mood as it took off after me again. I heard masculine voices, and followed excitedly, almost forgetting the puppy trailing after me. A dark shape outlined in the distance, and I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. The puppy passed me, and now I was chasing him as he pelted towards the boys.

I laughed as the first hazed cleared, showing the gang throwing Frisbee's, and the golden made a tremendous leap after an excited bark, grabbing the red plastic. Seth leaped for the dog, just missing it as it looped around them and brought it over to me. I smiled, taking it gently from his mouth and patted his head.

"Oh you're so adorable!" I spoke in a motherly like voice, going higher pitch at the end. "Aren't you a good boy Biscuit? Who's a good boy?" The puppy yipped, and a throat cleared. I looked up at Jacob innocently. He rose an eyebrow at me. A slight blush dusted my cheeks, but I smile warmly at him. "You're just jealous because he's cuter than you'll ever be."

The boys behind him snickered and I shot them a glare.

"Don't you be laughin at him! Jacob's the cutest out of all you!" I snapped playfully; Seth puckered his lips at me and stamped his foot, but before he could object, I pointed it out. "You did not just stamp your foot! Oh my God I thought only girls did that in the movies!" Jacob flinched, but kept that warm smile on his face, like he was sharing a personal victory. The others laughed at Seth's misfortune with a quick glance at Jake. I played with Biscuit for a while, for he wouldn't leave me alone anyways, when another masculine voice echoed behind me.

"Biscuit! Bis~cu~it! Come 'ere boy!" Weird, I didn't know that was his real name. Biscuit's ears shot up, and he cocked his head to the side before bounding away to his owner. I sighed unhappily but didn't do anything else. With my playmate taken away I finally acknowledged the boys completely, who where play wrestling on the ground. Grinning, I took the Frisbee (magically by me) and sneaked over to the fight, coming up behind Jacob, who was on top of Brady. I flashed a grin and shot out the Frisbee, catching Jacob on the rear. His face shot up and his hands grabbed at the area before leaping off of Brady. Giggling insanely, I took off, squealing with delight when he caught me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I squealed, thumping his back lightly with my fist. He turned his face towards me, grinning at me over his shoulder.

"Not a chance." I pouted playfully.

"Seth~! Jacob won't put me down~!" I whined in a pathetic, two-year-old voice. Seth grinned from where he was, jumping after Jacob. Quil and Embry where next, followed by Brady and Collin. Paul and Jared watched amused before joining in. Jacob twisted and turned, just staying out of the others reach and shoving them away before they got too close. I started to get dizzy and I closed my eyes, but that only made the turns much more violent. I tapped Jacob lightly, feeling sick.

"Seriously, I need ground." He stopped immediately, and set me down lightly. I traveled a few steps, and promptly flopped on the ground. I chuckled lightly, trying to be humorous in my sickly state.

"Bet 'cha I failed the alcohol test." The gang burst up in a fit of laughter and I smiled meekly at them. I sighed in content, slumping in the sand onto my back. In the distance I heard the sound of thunder, and I flinched. Lightning didn't scare me, in fact, I love watching the bright flashes contrast against the sky, but thunder always had me glancing around anxiously, the deafening roar ringing uncomfortably in my ears. Jacob noticed, but he didn't bring it up. I stared out to the ocean, in a sort of mindless fog. I do that all the time. Stare at nothing in particular, and let my brain fog over into nothingness. A sort of way to protect myself when I'm depressed, maybe, I don't really know. The boys where doing whatever behind me, but for right now, I didn't care. I was satisfied with just lying on the ground. My mind surfaced from the fog and turned to what I've been think about recently. I couldn't stand it anymore as I turned and looked at the gang.

"I've got a question for you!" I shouted, they stopped their game and waltzed over to me, sitting on the ground in a half circle around me. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and laying my head on them.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'bad guy'?"

Simultaneously they answered, and almost in the same tone,

"Vampire."

I looked at them, blinking for a minute. Vampire? Really? My lips twitched in concentration. Could Elijah _be_ a vampire? Although that would explain his speed, it would open up so many different questions. A fog entered my mind again, blocking off the information. The knowledge was in the peak of my brain, but yet I still could not process it. Disturbingly, I realized that _something _was blocking off the information, trying to keep me from guessing or figuring out the secret. _Touché Mister Cullen,_ I thought crossly _but I'll find some way around it._ I decided to try and drop it for now, knowing I wouldn't get anything until later on tonight. Really though, vampires? That might explain their God like features, for they would have to have something appealing (whether it be their looks, voice, or scent) to attract innocents. I always thought that vampires where like the spawn of the devil, vicious, vile creatures that haunted existence. Could Carlisle, the heart-stoppingly gorgeous, charming young doctor, even cope around the scent of blood, let alone the sight of it? And the family comes out during the day, granted, there isn't much sun, but still, shouldn't they burn? And what else could they nourish on besides humans here? Nobody has gone missing, so they couldn't have eaten lately. Ugh, this just makes my brain hurt. Maybe I am just being stupid. Elijah doesn't have to be a superhero (or villain) just because he can run at the speed of light, has the face, body, and voice of God and his scent is the best perfume in the world.

Does it? In some twisted way, it shouldn't be hard to believe. Is this some messed up little joke he's playing, trying to mess with my head so I would think of him for hours on end? Is the 'show' I saw on the field, just that? A trick of the light to keep me like this, confused and wanting more? Oh, he's good; he's very good. I personally make it my duty to find out what's going on, here and now, I can't take it anymore!

"Hey, Quil? Can I speak to you for eine minute (one minute, German style)?" Quil stopped what he was doing, currently beating Collin mischievously, and gave me a confused look. I puckered my lips playfully, patting the seat I had next to me. He glanced around, uncertain, but joined. He plastered on a smile that was so fake a bear wouldn't believe it.

"'Sup?"

"Well, I had a question about the Cullen's..." anxiety flashed through his eyes, and he sighed.

"What about?"

"There's something off about them, do you know what it is?"

He pursed his lips, not in concentration, but in apprehension.

"Yeah..."

We both stayed silent, him keeping his eyes locked in an expressionless mask and me staying in my innocent but perceptive stare. He didn't press on.

"And?"

"Why do you need to know?"

He asked curtly. His tone made me flinch.

"'Cuz I'll find out eventually, and when I do, I won't know who I can trust." I declared, hardening my gaze. Another flash of anxiety, but this time, it was held with something else: hopeless, disheveled almost. It made my heart ache. He stood up.

"You're smart, you can figure it out. And when you do, nobody here will judge you based on your decision. I can't say anymore. If you're really smart, you'll probably guess by the end of the night."

I grunted angrily, he was going to leave me, lost in thought like this? Bastard. He ruffled the top of my head.

"Stop fretting kid. Besides, if they wanted to let you know, you'd know by now, right? Maybe you should stop butting in other peoples business." I went to object, but the words caught in my throat. He had two meanings when he spoke that to me. One, I should leave the Cullen's alone, and two, the people I was hanging out with right now, here. I kept my mouth shut, clinging onto the idea that I might figure the secret out tonight. I had to, that's all I could hope for.

Quil walked away and to the gang again, and they asked him, of course, what I wanted to talk about. He whispered something to them, and they took a glance at me. I puckered my lips at them and turned to the ocean again, letting my mind wander to nothing in particular.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A deep husky voice asked me. Startled, I whipped around and looked into the deep brown eyes of Jacob. He had taken a seat next to me without me knowing. Maybe I was just distracted and didn't hear him...maybe. I chuckled, trying to hide my discomfort.

"I've never heard someone say that to my face before." A grin crossed his lips.

"A little too dorky for ya?"

I smiled, a forming habit of mine when I was near him. I loved the sound of his voice, and his scent made me want to melt. All forest-like, musty and inviting, with a hint of danger tangled in. Didn't help that he was absolutely _gorgeous_.

"No, I was just stating that I've never heard that said to me before."

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

I cocked my head to the side, looking at him in pure confusion and innocence.

"I'm supposed to do that?"

He blushed a dark shade and Quil, with his expert timing, called out to Jacob. Jacob, sighing with relief, waved over to his friend, turning his face away from me. His left arm held him up, his russet colored skin stretching over tight muscles. I grinned and did something I'd normally do with my friends back in Montana. I bit his arm. Well, not so much as bite as stretch my mouth and graze his skin with my teeth. He tensed beneath me and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I released him, beaming happily.

"What was that?"

I smiled and made claws with my hands.

"I are vicious man-eating vampire!" I mocked. His eyes tightened, as did his muscles, and his voice hardened when he spoke.

"Don't you ever say that again."

I pouted playfully. Seth and the gang were by us in an instant. Seth asked what happened, and Jacob told them. They too tightened dramatically and forbade me to speak like that again. Paul was shaking in fury. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why not? You can't believe vampires are real."

They didn't say anything. I burst up laughing.

"You can't be serious! _Vampires_? You people are so superstitious." I was clutching my sides and tried not to fall over in my fit of giggles. "Next you'll be telling me fairies exist and leprechauns guard rainbows. And what after that? Unicorns? _Werewolves_?" I continued my laugh; oblivious to the dark and dangerous looks I was receiving. Paul looked like he was going to have a seizure on his feet. Jared was holding him back, whispering urgent things into his ear. Paul threw his head up, breathing slowly through his teeth. The others weren't much better. Embry had his eyes pinched tight, he too, was shaking, and Quil looked like he was trying to calm down, though once or twice a violent tremor would racket through his body. Seth, Collin, and Brady appeared to have gotten over their anger, and were now looking around, terrified out of their wits. My laughing started to die down, and noticing the state the others were in, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a bunch." I stood up, wiping sand off of me, and patted Paul's stomach as I past. The minute I touched him, he flinched. "I wasn't laughing at you," I continued, walking higher on the beach. I turned to them. "It's just, well, these are mythical creatures, and there's no way they could exist."

"And what if they did?" Jared spat. I blinked and grinned.

"Well, then the very fabric's of time and space would shift, and most likely, I would die in a matter of minutes." I stated mater-of-factly. I chuckled at their shocked faces. "Seriously, they'd be all like 'Rah' and I'd be like 'Shit'." I told them mockingly, a smile on my face. Hey, I was in a good mood, don't try to ruin it. I shrugged. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? They don't exist, unless you've seen one with your very own eyes?" I prompted. They all opened their mouths, but like they where choking, gasped and ground their teeth together. I cocked my head to the side. Freaky. Then I gasped as a chilling feeling rushed through me, and my sense of danger flared dramatically, sending my heart into frantic spasms. A disturbing rush followed making me step a couple paces away from the forests edge. I whipped around and looked behind me, staring wide-eyed into the dark. I shuddered. Jacob was next to me, catching me as I stumbled.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine." I stuttered. He chuckled.

"Come on guys," he called over his shoulder. He started to lead me down a path. "If we're going to get there before it starts, we'd better start walking."

Soon the others had surrounded me, and though they were upset, they tried not to make it obvious. Instead, they talked to each other lightly, like the incident never happened.

"So, Natalie..." Seth started, using one of his long strides to catch up to me. "You've made it clear that you're not afraid of vampires or werewolves-" I held my hand up.

"I never said I wasn't afraid of them, but I know they don't exist. I guess you could say it's a way of protecting myself from unnecessary fear. Or something around those lines."

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Jacob asked, picking up were Seth left off. Seth glared at him. I thought carefully, now fully aware that I had everyone's attention.

"The dark-"

"You mean what's _in_ the dark." Jared corrected. I shook my head.

"No. I mean the dark itself." Quil's forehead creased, as did most of the others.

"I'm not sure I follow..." He murmured. A small grin filed on my face, but I couldn't force back the fear that tempted to swallow me.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You haven't gone through what it's like to be blind."

"What _is_ it like?" Jacob asked. I bit my lip cautiously.

"The first time?"

He nodded. I looked at the ground and let out a shuddering breath.

"Terrifying. To wake up seeing nothing but black, to feel _nothingness_, I wouldn't wish that on any one person. Not being able to see, to hear, to smell...to _feel_. The only thing you know for sure is you're alive, the steady beating of your heart the only thing in a world of black. It's absolutely horrifying. That's why I'm scared of the dark, because I've _felt_ its power, I know what it can do to a person." I shuddered. There was silence behind me, and I couldn't even hear their footsteps.

"Creepy." Seth finally muttered. I chuckled.

"Creepy indeed. But that was the first time. When I talked to my mom, everything cleared, my vision came back, and I felt safe. Nothing in the world could touch me when I was with her." A sad smile crossed my lips at the memory, my eyes clouding in commemoration.

"What happened to her?" Jacob murmured. My smile faltered, the sad look never leaving my gaze.

"She got in a car accident. She was in some Taxi and a Van ran a red light. I was in school. To this day, I still have visions on what it was like. It's always in an outsider's point of view. But never mind that, we're here to have fun, right?" A smooth grin filed on my face. "Unless you're afraid the vampire is going to get you." Jacob scowled and I smile to take the sting out of my words. He sighed.

"You're never going to let that go now, are you?"

I beamed.

"Never."

"Well, we can mock you about the dark." Jared pointed out. I grin at him.

"No you can't, cause the only dark I'm afraid of is when I go blind. Otherwise, I have no problem with the dark." My grin enlarges at his frustrated face. "And there is _no way_ you're getting me to spill my other fears."

"Why not?" Seth whined.

"'Cause you'll mock me. I have many fears, but they're small ones. The only thing to truly terrify me is the dark, as I told you before."

There was silence between all of us then, the only sound was my shoes quietly tapping the dirt floor beneath me.

"What are we doing anyway? At the bonfire I mean."

Jacob smiled.

"We tell the legends of our tribe. A bit scary for newcomers." He grinned, flashing me an evil look. I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're not scaring me."

"You _should_ be." He muttered, so quietly I wondered if he was talking to himself. Again, his eyes clouded for a moment. I wanted to smack Bella. Seth gave him a sympathetic and slightly annoyed look. I sighed. Being out of the loop is really starting to bug me. I stiffened as I heard a twig snap, and automatically, I whipped my head in the direction. Paul was smirking at me with the stick in both hands. I stuck my tongue out at him, but I couldn't help the feeling that something else was there. I pressed closer to Jacob, who in turn gave me a confused look. I glanced around as the feeling grew.

"Something's not right." I mutter. I felt Jacob chuckle.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to get you." I sideways glanced at him, but he was too looking around, a hard look in his eyes. Trying to shake the feeling, I smiled and slapped his arm.

"Tag! You're it!" I took off running down the inclining path, Jacob and the others at my heels. I looked behind me and pushed on, the group starting to fade in the distance.

"Natalie!" I heard him calling me, but I only ran faster.

After I couldn't see him at all, I started to slow, taking deep breaths and smiled at the blank path, waiting for the others to line in the distance. My pulse started to slow, and my breathing decreased. Only then did I listen around me. It was dead silent. No bird chirping, no wildlife getting ready for the night, only the trees swaying in the breeze. My pulse started to sputter, growing faster and faster. I found myself looking around. When had I started shaking? The chilling feeling I felt before haunted me know. I froze on the spot, and I could almost picture the creature behind me, stroking my hair and inhaling my scent before vanishing. I screamed when something gripped my arm. I whipped around, only to see Jacob flinch. He too looked horrified, but also furious at the same time. He was breathing heavily. I hadn't noticed how cold I was until his unnatural smoldering heat started to burn my wrist.

"Don't you run off again! God, you really had me scared." Noticing how frightened I was, his eyes softened and he pulled me closer. I snuggled close to him, still quaking. "You're okay Natalie." He chuckled. "I can't believe how fast you ran. Are you really that afraid of me?" I managed to cough out a laugh.

"No, but you're not supposed to catch me, remember? That's kinda how the game goes." He sighed.

"I know I could never catch you." He murmured, hugging me tighter. Was that sorrow I heard? I tried to push away the feeling twisting in my stomach. The others caught up to us then, all panting, and seemed relaxed when they saw Jacob with me, or at least, everyone but Seth. He looked away in anguish. Another pang of guilt washed over me. Damnit I'm such a bitch, no better than that f-ing Bella girl. Jacob was keeping me nice and hot, and I only noticed how cold it was when the wind bit at the exposed skin he wasn't covering. I smiled and pulled back slightly, he let me go, and I started to walk forward, letting Jared take the lead while the others surrounded me on all sides, like they where protecting me. I found myself humming. It started out slow with short low notes, then a different tune came in mind, and it almost sounded like a lullaby. A different, excruciatingly sweet tune, and my mind went into the normal daydream-like fog. I grin as the song comes to an end, and I hum a new one softly, one from a Disney movie, _Anastasia_. _Once upon a December_ to be exact. I purr the familiar tune, closing my eyes. Why where we still climbing? I sighed when the song was done and looked at Quil.

"Hey, where exactly are we going to have this bonfire?"

A smooth grin files on his face.

"It's just up the way, on a cliff."

My steps falter. Cliff? As in really high point above the sea? Oh God... Seth notices my discomfort first.

"'Sat a problem?"

I put the biggest fake smile I could.

"No." My voice cracked.

You see, heights and I really don't mix. When I was a kid, I went to the mountains with my Grandfather, and we went camping. The only problem was it was on a cliff side...and I nearly fell off. Since then, I stay as far as I can from the edge of cliffs, and most of the time I'm okay if I can't see the edge but sometimes...well, you just don't know. I sighed. Tonight would truly be a night of horrors.


	12. Information and the Bonfire: Part Two

Not too long after that, I saw the orange flames of our destination. Giggling happily, I shoved past Jared and took off in a surprisingly fast speed. I saw Emily, Sue, Billy, Sam, and another girl that I didn't recognize. I practically skipped up to a log, finding the closest one to the fire, and sat down, sticking my hands out to warm them. The girl next to Sue scoffed. Was that Leah? She had dark hair that flowed down her back, and had very pretty face, besides the scowl on her lips. I grinned at her.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Natalie, I know. Seth won't shut up about you." She sneered. "I don't know why though, you're nothing special." I rose an eyebrow. So she wanted to play that way then, well, you've got it. Purposely getting up I walked over to her and stuck out a hand.

"Well, it's nice to know the other bitch around here. You must be Leah." She narrowed her eyes and growled. I heard laughing from behind me.

"That's one way to introduce yourself!" Jared called, quickly taking his place beside Kim. He gave her cheek a warm peck. I laughed.

"I know, right?" Leah snarled and slapped my hand away, hard. Really hard. I glared at her, but softened when I saw what was behind her anger. I could see the sadness behind her gaze. All she needed was someone to talk to. I'd talk to her later. Everyone started to pile around, and I made a hasty retreat to my place. We talked for a while, once again about nothing in particular. Sam called out that the hotdogs where ready. Hey, I didn't know there'd be cooking here! I took my first, and last, helping, then the others dug in. Something vibrated in my pocket. I shrieked and hopped up, shoving my hand down said pocket, screaming; "Something's vibrating in a very uncomfortable place!" They laughed as I continued to fish it out. It still vibrated, making it a call rather than a text. As soon as it was out, however, it stopped. I stared at the phone, which I didn't remember bringing, and flipped it open. An unfamiliar phone number stared back at me. I furrowed my brow.

"Who was it?" Quil asked. I shrugged.

"Don' know. Hung up before I could see." I looked over the number again. "It was probably someone far away though. It costs extra to call, but not text. In a matter of seconds, I'll probably get a text saying something along the lines of 'Hey, was up?'-" The phone vibrated visibly in my hand. I grinned and flipped it open, giving them a knowing look.

I will kill you in your sleep.

I blinked. "Or not." I stared at it, not in fear, but in confusion. Only a very few people knew that inside joke, and I knew every last one of those numbers. Why didn't I recognize this one? Another text.

I got a new number. Bet

'cha you don't know who

this is!

I paused for a second, and then wrote back.

Nope, you got me. Who is it?

Another second.

Come on! Guess! I'll give you a hint:

I used to live down in Oregon, but

now I've moved to Seattle.

That's how I got the new number.

Take another look, that'll help too.

Ring any bells?

I huffed. Oregon? Who did I know in Oregon...Teresa? No, she'd never allow her parents to move her; she'd give them hell. Megan? No, she'd never give up her old number; she wouldn't remember it. Mathew? Naw, doesn't sound like him. Besides, I didn't really know him. Who then...

"Shayne!?" I shrieked out loud. The others stared at me in confusion. I texted him back.

Is this Shayne?

I could almost see the grin on his face when I got the next text.

Yep! You're still as sharp as ever.

Don't you live in Forks now?

(That is such a weird name for a town!)

I laughed. So far, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and well, everyone else, had me read the texts out loud, and are now a part of the conversation. I quickly wrote back.

Close. I live in La Push, outside of Forks.

It's an Indian Rez. Pretty sweet.

Yeah, Forks is a weird name.

I go to school there.

Anyway, what's up with you? Why'd

you move? Wait, I'll give you a call.

Not waiting for him to text back, I put his new number above his old and called him, putting it on speaker. One ring. Two rings.

"**Hello?**"

"Hiya Shayne. Long time no speak." He chuckled.

"**Yeah. I guess. So anyway, I moved 'cause mom actually married Duke. Weird, but he's a cool guy. How's your life in La Push? You planning on moving again?**"

The air around me stiffened, and I felt uncomfortable. Staring in Sam's eyes I tried to answer the best I could.

"It's great! I never _plan_ on moving. Just sort of happens. I'll stay here as long as they want me."

Emily broke into a smile, as did most of the others. Seth took the phone, putting it to his chin while Quil and Embry stood next to him.

"We don't plan on giving her up." Seth joked. "Yeah," Quil put in. "So don't try to take her." I snatched the phone back, shooing them playfully.

"Oh, stop it guys! I bet you're freaking him out over nothing." I heard Shayne chuckle.

"**More guys? You haven't changed.**"

I pouted.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" I spoke back.

"**Just that you're popular with the guys. Still working on Sprague?**" he mocked. The boys gave me a confused look.

"Naw, Sprague is old news. Now it's a brothel in China Town." I stated back, a smile curving at my lips. Let me explain that one to you real quick. So Crystal (a friend of mine and Pat) came to school one day and stated flatly that she had a dream where she and a bunch of her friends where exploring China Town, when we came to this exotic looking palace. Outside was a pole that had Chinese writing on it. Apparently, another of her friends could read Chinese in this dream, and she said that it was a brothel. With smiles on our faces, we went in, where Pat and I danced. So now it's not that I work Sprague, which was a joke because I had really no other 'talent' (No, I really am not a prostitute, (seriously, didn't I say virgin like several times now?) but because I didn't have a vision for the future, that's what my friends used to joke about with me; "You're main job is going to be Sprague!") it's the brothel in China Town. Shayne burst up in laughter as I explained Crystal's dream to my other peers.

"**How lovely. For some reason, I can soooo see you doing that.**" He stated. I could see the smirk on his face through his tone. I pouted again.

"Well thanks, now we know your confidence in me staying a virgin the rest of my life." He laughed again. Knowing this conversation probably wasn't the best in the views of Billy, Sue, or Sam and Emily for that matter, I quickly changed the subject.

"So what, randomly decide to just text me? That doesn't sound like you." I stated matter-of-factly.

He huffed.

"**Once again, always ruining the fun. Can't I talk or text you without reason?**"

I paused.

"Nope. Now, come on, don't make me get the _thing_."

He laughed.

"**No, I wouldn't want to bring ****that**** about. Okay, so have you read the paper lately?**"

"You know me better than that." I '_pfft_'ed.

"**Well, whatever. There's this whole murder thing going on down, uh, up...here.**"

"There's always some murder about. It's _Seattle_ for Christ's sake."

"**No,**" he argued. By his tone, I knew something was up. I furrowed my brow. "**This is different. This guy **_**eats**_** people. Here, let me find the article...**" I heard the paper crunching in the background, and I couldn't tell if he was un-crumpling something, or just filing through it. "**'Discovered by a pedestrian, the body was left, deserted by an old office building in an alleyway.'**"

I scoffed.

"Wow, a murder in Seattle, seriously not that uncommon."

"**Oh, would you shut up and let me continue?**" he snapped "**'The body was believed and not yet confirmed as a local gang member, who used to terrify young school students. The body, which was distorted beyond identification, was as followed: ripped in half from chest down to mid-stomach, arms and legs torn off, neck broken, and the innards where now out, splaying to the side. Most of them, excluding the liver, stomach, and intestines, where ripped open and had been sucked dry of blood. The weapon of choice: the murderer's teeth. Yes, the murderer had used his or her teeth, nothing else, to cause such damage. There have been three other murders like this one, all reporting starting three months ago. Once a lawyer, the next a free runner, then finally a gang member, none of which any of these people had in common. The officers are stumped; they plan on investigating this further.' And yadda, yadda, blah, blah. You get the point? This guy is one seriously crazed up fruit-loop.**"

I bit the inside of my lip before continuing.

"Nothing in common, just some random people...hey, where did the lawyer get killed, well," a small twinge on my lips. I don't know, the whole concept wasn't appealing; I just could help but smile. Some idiotic people... "more like mauled. Did it say?"

"**No...but give me a minute and I could-whoa.**"

"What?"

"**I just thought I saw-never mind.**"

I pouted.

"Oh, bull pucky. You so do to know. Come on, promise I won't freak."

Now I was glancing around the campfire with a smirk on my face. Everyone seemed intent on Shayne's response.

"**I thought I saw...eyes.**"

Jacob threw a glance at Sam, Sam to Billy, Billy to Sue, Sue to Seth, Seth to Leah, Leah to Paul, Paul to Jared, Jared glanced down at Kim before looking at Brady, Brady to Collin, Collin back to Sam. Holy frick. That's a lot of passin' a secret around. I was still smirking.

"Really? Just a random pair eyes? You know, last time I checked, eyes where connected to a skull, which was connected to a body. But hey, what do I know?"

"**Shut up! It's really creepy. I'm all alone in my house right now, talking about some crazed psycho freak, and just like that, a pair of red eyes-**"

No doubt my face paled, the smirk gone.

"_Red_ eyes?" I whispered. There was a pause.

"**Yeah, red. Creepy, right?**"

Flashes. That's all I could describe it as. Little blinks of some third person. The predator, he knew. He knew it wouldn't take anything to snap a single neck. And here was the prey, slowly walking out of the house. A little closer. Then, by the alleyway, he promised to drink as much blood as possible, to hold off the thirst. Now, he was back, behind the house. The boy had almost spotted him. He was on the phone; it'll have to wait. The other line could hear. Be patient. Patient.

I blinked, the fire dancing wildly in my gaze, how long had I stayed there? It didn't matter. Shayne was in trouble. I was sure of it.

"Shayne, listen to me." I stood up and walked away, much to the annoyance of the others seated at the campfire. Instead of stopping outside of their hearing, I continued to walk. I needed to pace. "I know this sounds crazy, but I want you to lock all of your windows and then stay in the living room. Once you lock the windows, close the doors soundly behind you. The house should creak if anything comes in. Stay with me on the line until your mom gets home, or I don't know something." All the while of my talking, I could hear the voice hissing in the back of my mind. 'It's not enough. He'll still be dead by morning. It's got him. The monster has got him.' _Shut up!_ I snarled back defiantly. I could hear it now, on the other line. Shayne was locking his windows with a sharp click.

"**Natalie? I'm moving downstairs now. All the windows are locked, and I shut the doors and rigged the ones that don't creak to make a loud noise. Nobody's getting inside up there without me knowin'.**"

That was a little comforting.

"Okay, doesn't your door have a deadbolt? Oh, what am I saying, your mom wouldn't live there without-"

The faintest of clicks. A door being jangled to open. My breath stopped short.

"Shayne? What's going on? Shayne?"

"**Someone's at the door, but my mom's car isn't in the driveway.**"

"Shayne, don't open the door."

"**But what if-**"

"Don't open the door.

"**Maybe if I-**"

"Shayne."

"**I'll just-**"

The faintest of clicks, and the opening of a door. A scream.

"Shayne!? Shayne? Answer me! Oh God, SHAYNE!"

My voice was cracking, my heart beating, my head whirling. This was bad. Very bad. I heard a noise I couldn't describe, until I realized the phone must've been dropped, and someone was picking it up. I waited for a dark voice, hissing 'Your next.'

"**Sorry 'bout that.**" I just about fell over with relief. For some reason, I knew he was safe. The monster had gone, if it was even there in the first place. I'm so superstitious. No better than the boys back at camp. Oh, that's right. I should go back. I started to walk as he continued in a rushed breath. "**Uncle Vernon came for a visit. I haven't seen him in three years! Look, I've got to go now, but maybe we could hang out sometime?**"

I continued to walk, all the while thinking of how many ways to torture him, after he spoke, the first thing that was past relief was embarrassment, which, for some unknown reason, is always connected to my anger. I forced those thoughts out of my head. Wait, Uncle Vernon, where have I heard that name before?

"Uncle Vernon, do I know him?" I thought about it Vernon, Vernon, Shayne's Vernon. Hmm-wait! "You mean that guy who calls himself a Vampire Hunter?"

"**He doesn't **_**call**_** himself a Vampire Hunter, he IS one.**" Shayne stated, a little more harshly than I would've expected. "**He's actually seen one, and he thinks one is by Seattle, so he's gonna stay here for a while.**"

I wanted to roll my eyes. If a human went up against a vampire, they would've been dead within seconds. But maybe he could tell me a little about vampires, just so I could be sure and get the ridiculous thoughts of the Cullen's out of my head.

"Is your Uncle going to be there, oh say," When does school end? Nah, it'd be too late to visit then. "Um, how about I visit Saturday, that's about two days from now, and he should be settled in by then. I might have a few questions to ask him, if you don't mind." I was being terribly rude, first inviting myself to their house, and then planning on ignoring my friend to get information from an unreliable source. I feel more and more like Bella each day. God do I loath her. I tried to shake the thought. There's a bit of good in every one of us. I reminded myself, quoting something my mother always told me, especially if I was picked on. Yeah, that's right. I was picked on...a lot. I am still picked on a lot; it's just behind my back rather than to my face. People seem to be afraid of saying something to my face. Can't imagine why. I won't beat them, unless it's joking about my mother or my friends. I'm sort of immune to bullying, at least when it comes to me. Wait, where was I?

"**Oh, so you have a bit of interest in vampires now, don't ya?**" He teased. Oh you have no idea.

"No, I just want to ask some honest questions about his work. The stories are entertaining, true or not." He went to object; I heard him suck in air. "You wouldn't want to leave your Uncle alone now do you? I'll still be here Saturday, I mean, I don't think I'll move before then; it'll take me a couple of days to pack before I could. So Saturday?"

"**Yeah, Saturday.**" He grumbled. I tried not to snicker and shut the phone. Damn, how far away was I? The eerie silence was disturbing, but it wasn't like before, where I was so terrified I was running blindly. This was just a sort of I'm-lost-and-don't-know-what's-going-to-happen disturbing. The normal kind, if there is such a thing. I shrugged the thought away and decided to think of something more pleasant. My lips curve in a smirk. Now, how to get back at Shayne? I was limiting my options down to kidnapping him and taking him on a long, boring, clothing expedition, or beating him with fun noodles, you know, the ones you use in the pool? Anywhere and anything in-between those two was still on debate. No, **both**. Kidnap him using fun noodles! Now, _that _sounds like fun. A flicker of orange catches my eye, and I realize how close to the campsite, well, bonfire...site I was. Pushing some ferns away, I barely have time to listen to the trivial chatter before people notice me. Jacob's the first one up.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" He notices the sick grin on my face.

"Oh, nothing much, just that I'm going to kidnap Shayne with duck tape, fun noodles and possibly plungers, maybe even a popcorn bucket." I add as the thought flash before my eyes. He gives me a confused look, and I decide to explain. "Basically, he made me freak out over nothing. First of all, telling that 'scary story'-" I used air quotes "-to try and freak me out, then saying he saw red eyes. And _then_ he freaking scared me by screaming because his uncle 'conveniently' visited. Ugh, I so~ can't wait to get him back!" Jacob shook his head, and for some odd reason, I felt like all the tension was gone, all because Shayne was safe. Weird, right? He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." A smile curved on my lips as a dirty thought came to mind. I can't help it, I have a perverted intellect! Disregarding Sam and Billy, I continued with whichever way my brain decided to take me.

"Well, I really don't want forest debris anywhere near there, so I think you're gonna have to wait till later Skippy." He blinked and went to say something, I cut him off. "You've also got to wait, cause Shayne's scheduled in there somewhere, as well as Marshal, Brandon, Jeff, well, actually, I don't think Jeff's in this week. Or ever. I guess I'll have to talk to him about that. Pat, Melanie, Pat, again, and-"

"Hey, where do I fit in there?" Seth mocked, his smile touching his eyes. Jacob didn't seem to like the comment. I ignored his glare.

"If you keep growing, I don't know if you'll ever fit." He blushed and kept quiet, and both Quil and Embry burst into laughter, and eventually, so did Jared and Paul. Meanwhile Kim, Sue, Billy, and Emily where all giving me a very confused look. I shook my head, while Sam gave me 'the look'. The one that says Shut-the-hell-up. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "You see; this is what happens when you live with teenaged boys being your best friends, and with a friend who's actually done those stupid things. Your mind finds the gutter quite easily. Oh, and never look at _Disney_. Like, _ever_! It's horrible! I can't believe they let little children watch it! I mean, Jiminy Cricket is a freaking man-slut. And don't get me started on the _Little Mermaid_. Ugh, so many sexual indo-endows, it kinda makes you wonder about how the younger generation is going to grow up to be!" Every one was smiling now, enjoying my little rant. "Seriously! I remember hearing about a thirteen-year-old trying to rob a bank (true story!), broke in and used rubber guns to threaten the manager, and then tried to do a speedy get away on his bike. OMG, (yes, OMG, not Oh my God) I really just want to put a halt on time! They're trying to have children educated on how to use condoms in the freakin eighth grade! _Eighth grade_! My cousin was in the freaking eighth grade! I don't want her to think sex is okay! It's not! I swear, if any boy comes up to her talking about it I'm just gonna-" I raise my fist, and then punch my hand. Jacob, still booming with laughter, tugs me back to my seat. I take a few deep breaths. "Can I just, like, dig a hole and never come out? Have it freeze time so I don't have to deal with it?"

"No." I slapped Jacob's arm.

"Now I know I will."

He chuckles and shoves my head to the side. I sigh, and then straighten up with a false, joking smile on my face. "Soooo, where were we before I burst in dramatically?" Billy chuckled. I had to glance at Jacob. Wow, their smiles are a lot alike. Then I remembered, they're family! I am so dumb-tarded today, well, night. Random subjects where brought up, and it was like Shayne never interrupted. I turned my phone off, as not to be rude, or possible interrupt, again. Suddenly, all was silent, and Billy straightened up, and Sue turned towards him, as did Sam. Something in my mind told me they where the Council. Of what? The tribe? I ignored my questions and listened. Jacob glanced at me, like he was going to tell me what was about to happen, but stayed quiet after noticing how attentive I was.

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there was always magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting – that came later. First, we were the spirit warriors." Billy spoke, his voice in a vibrato that soothed my soul. He was a good storyteller. He continued. "In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it…" His deep husky voice starts to lull my senses, and instead on completely focussing on him, my eyes wander until they're staring in the fire.

I could see it, much more clearly than I wanted to, in the dancing of the flames. Very slowly, the murmur of his voice fades in the background, as does my peers. I blink, and suddenly, I was in the middle of an olden Village, staring wide-eyed as the dogs began to attack their owners, bird flying down and pecking the crop, until last one of the intruders leave, and the Spirit Warriors came back to their home. Kaheleha, the leader, standing and looking appreciatively down on his clan. He reminded me of Billy, with his russet cheeks and deep brown eyes. It was all a flash, how the generations of Spirit Warriors passed, until Taha Aki. I fell witness to the betrayal, and I scowled. Couldn't anyone be trustworthy anymore? I felt Taha Aki's rage as my own, and I felt connected to him somehow. When he became so enraged the wolf exploded, the power of the impact and the ear-splitting noise made me jump.

The vision of the town vanished, leaving me shuddering on the log, staring wide-eyed at Billy. An amused smirk made it's way onto his lips. He continued, leaving me absent-minded and my heart hammering in my chest. It was so real! The first word he spoke threw me back into the past, seeing what he was speaking first hand, how Taha Aki killed the traitor Utlapa, taking his place back as rightful chief. I nearly cheered, if not for the blind terror saying I shouldn't be seeing this. I watched, almost like in fast forward, as one by one, the generations past, leaving Taha Aki on his third life. Well, not his third life per say, but you get the picture. Then he met the third wife. It was like being back with Sam and Emily, the love they held for each other was so strong, it was almost tangible. Then, the horror of the Cold One, the vampire, the blood drinker. I saw when they took the separate pieces and burned them, even scattering the ashes far wand wide. And how, one by one, Taha Aki's sons fell to the mate of the first. When he was the only one left, I saw it from a different point of view, the third wife's. I stood, terror struck, as the aged wolf tried to fight off the beautiful and deadly creature. Knowing the only way to have the Cold One beaten was by a distraction, I quickly stole a knife by one of the men near me. She almost laughed, I saw, at my pitiful weapon, that was until I ran very close to where they where fighting and plunged it into my heart. A scream. I covered my mouth, no longer in the past, mentally beating myself up. I don't even remember opening my mouth to scream. Nor had I noticed I was shivering. I gave Billy an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I-I just could see it so clearly." How else to explain the visions? "I felt like I was her, felt her emotions and when you-" I coughed, fighting the tears at my eyes. She was terrified, the third wife, but her love for Taha Aki was so strong she didn't care. A true hero. Emily 'awed' and moved away from Sam, much to his dislike, to cuddle me close, whispering things I couldn't hear into my ear. Soon, Emily let me go and moved back to Sam, giving me an adoring look. I forced back a blush. Treating me like a child. Now she was gone, I realized I was shivering from more than the vision. Jacob too, noticed. He took a deep breath from his nose, like he was debating doing something, and then pulled me onto his lap, using the iron strength in his arms to keep a heating cage around me. I focussed again on the story, this time, when Billy spoke; there was no flash of the past.

"The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by her thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the Cold Ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their place. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the Cold Ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one were near, would the wolves return. The Cold Ones always came in ones and twos and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileute's. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers." Automatically, I thought of Edward and Elijah, their faces flashing pictures in my mind. They had the golden eyes. I tried to commence that thought into memory, but once again, it seemed as if something was trying to block it off. Defiantly, I burned the stories into my brain, with luck this time. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as Billy continued. "The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. My grandfather accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

I remained silent as I thought of this. The others relaxed their pose, except for Seth, who was glaring at Jacob. Leah closed her eyes peacefully; I thought she fell asleep. They all seemed to be watching me closely, expecting some sort of wild accusing flow from my lips. The stories held the secret, that I was sure of, but I didn't care at the moment, nor was I truly focussed on what they where saying (my guess because of exhaustion). Unconsciously, I looked at the moon. It was full. I rolled my shoulders and sighed in content in Jacob's warm, broad, chest. He was comfortable, to say the least.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, barely over a whisper. The peace that settled over me mesmerized the truth to erupt from my cool lips.

"A lot of things. The stories, if they're true, the Cold Ones, Taha Aki and his wives, his love for each of them, and if he's running around in the forest now, like he did in his youth, with his sons, protecting this land." I furrowed my brow. "And the Third Wife, her story of bravery, but also confusing me."

Billy leaned forward in his chair, pulling my gaze to him. He was smiling.

"What are you confused about?"

"Well," I paused. I didn't want to get him angry with me. It was just a thought. His eyes, both too young and too old for his face, persuaded me into telling the truth. "If Taha Aki loved his first wife, why did he get a second, and a third after her? I thought love was supposed to be one for eternity, not getting a new one once you're bored with the first."

Billy chuckled.

"You must understand that Taha Aki loved both of his first wives very much Natalie." I nodded. That part I could almost get. "But when he saw his third wife for the first time, it was like his whole world had changed." I noticed Sam pull Emily closer out of my peripheral vision, but also saw Leah pull her legs closer to her chest. Like a click went off in my head, I realized Leah loved, or has loved, Sam. She definitely needed someone to talk to. I almost didn't catch Billy's words as he continued. "It was like she was his world, and nothing else mattered but her happiness." Something else clicked, when Seth was talking to Sam, something about Jacob shouldn't care if Seth was what made me happy. My head started to hurt, so I pushed the new found information to the back of my mind.

"Wow, clingy." I grumbled. Billy chuckled and Emily shook her head.

"So you believe it then, the stories?" Seth asked. I twitched my lips. I wasn't quite sure, and I didn't think I had enough information to be positive, besides, that would mean the people I was sitting with where werewolves, and they didn't trust me enough to tell me straight out. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Not to insult you or anything, I'm sure Taha Aki and the others where alive and...stuff, it's just a little hard for me to believe, ya know? I guess that if I saw cold hard proof then I would believe, but stories are just stories." Seth looked to Sam, who in turn barely moved his head to the left. Seth seemed to be angry for a minute, but sighed soon after. Everyone seemed to be frustrated with me. Hey, if they wanted to come clean, they could, that is, if there was anything to come clean about. I shoved the thoughts to the back of my head. It was too much to think about now.

Randomly, I thought of the huge, sandy coloured wolf. I wondered what it was doing now. Staring at the moon, I couldn't help but grin. I scrambled out of Jacob's grasp, with a confused look from him, cupped my hands around my mouth, and howled.

I got very confused looks from everyone, and Paul looked like he wanted to hit me, like I was mocking him. Seth furrowed his brow.

"I wanted to see if the sandy wolf would answer." I stated, listening. He grinned. "And maybe, if we're lucky, some more of his pack. I would love to hear that." I sighed. Seth abruptly stood up, whispering something in Quil's ear and rushed into the forest. I cocked my head at him.

"Bathroom." He said simply. He paused. "I'll go too, be right back."

I grinned.

"Maybe we should warn the wolves to watch what they're drinking." Quil shot me a look, and most of the others around chuckled. Kim whispered something to Jared, and he too went off in the woods, Collin and Brady following him. I sighed and looked back to the moon, pausing for a second, and then howled again. Jacob smirked, and before I could ask, a barrage of howls echoed around our site. I leaped out of my seat, clutching my heart. It took a second, but after calming down, I burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was amazing! Come on! Let's see if we can make them do it again!" I cupped my hand around my mouth and howled. Jacob scoffed.

"You won't get them to do anything with that pitiful howl." I puckered my lips; he interrupted before I could argue. "It's got no soul. You got to howl from the bottom of you stomach. Look, it's like this." He huffed out his chest, gathering in a lot of air, cupped his hands around his mouth, and howled. I actually sounded like a wolf's, not at all like my attempt. Another barrage of howls followed. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows quickly. I stuck my tongue at him

"Wow, you've got some lungs on ya kid. So, like this?" I took in a deep breath, thinking of the pitch in my head, and howled. That too, sounded better than the one before. Howls from the forest followed. I giggled, ecstatic, and begged Sam and the others to howl with me. Leah only glared, so I didn't push her. But the other seemed delighted to help in my fancy, so we howled our little hearts out, and the pack in the forest echoed.


	13. Information and the Bonfire: Part Three

I was so exhausted that when we came back to the house, I practically fell on my bed, not bothering to get changed. I slept peacefully, no thoughts of what I had learned earlier sneaking into my dreams. The next day, Friday, was unusually bright and warm; yay mid-sixties. It was better and worse, better, because the Cullen's where gone, so I didn't have to think about what I learned at the bonfire, and worse because I was so worn out I barely registered what the teachers where talking about. Thankfully, Big Mac kept me updated and focused. I went home and slept. So I'm lazy, sue me.

The next morning, I leapt into a shower, got dressed and was out the door before eight. It was misty and pouring rain, but other than that, smooth sailings all the way down to Seattle. Finding his road was difficult, in the mass of the city, but I found it. It was a neat one-story house, white, with a chain link fence and large windows and blinds. Here it was lighter, and there wasn't any rain. Two cars where parked in their driveway, a little black Porche and an old white Chevy. I sniggered at the contrast. It was obvious whose car was who's. The door was mahogany, with a golden doorknob. I smirked. Good boy, changing the locks. I knocked twice, rolling back on my heels and leaning against the faded wooden railing that I hadn't noticed was there before.

The door swung open, revealing an excited mother. I grinned sheepishly as she gasped. Shayne's mom-who's, for some reason, name I couldn't remember-was about five feet seven, with light brown curls and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing her traditional jeans and a pink blouse, with a white apron around her waist. From the scent wafting from inside, I could guess she was baking.

"Oh Natalie, it's so good to see you!" She cheered, pulling me into a bone-crushing embrace. "You're just as beautiful as I remember!" I chuckled and hugged her back awkwardly. I forgot how light and bell sounding her voice was. It reminded me too much of _them_.

"Thanks Mrs. Conalds. It's good to see you too." She laughed, pulling away from me and holding out a hand. The other was resting on my arm.

"I'm not Mrs. Conalds anymore, I'm Mrs. Orchard!"

I gasped as I looked at her wedding ring, acting surprised. It was a simple diamond ring with a silver base. I smiled at her.

"Well, congratulations! Is the Mister here today?"

She giggled and blushed.

"Oh, no, no, he's out with a client. He told me that this one's for sure going to buy!"

I tilted my head to the side. She laughed.

"Oh that's right! Duke works as a super marketer. He's trying to sell this one for a while now, and he thinks this one's going to buy! Oh, he's so excited!"

"Mary Beth, who's out there?" A deep voice shouted from the living room. It sounded like one of those old drunkard people you see in movies, his voice, but at the same time, held the chivalrous attitude of a late thirteen thirties nobleman.

She gave me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, it's Vernon. He's been jumpy ever since Shayne told him about the 'red eyes' that he keeps seeing." She led me inside, pausing so I could slip off my shoes and put them next to the door. "Won't stop about it. He's being ridiculous. 'If I hadn't shown up, that monster would've had him for dinner!' Then it's story after story of his 'Vampire Hunting'. Probably not the best to interrupt though." She prattled on, leading me through the kitchen and opening another swinging, mahogany door that led to the living room. Inside was just as plain as outside, white everywhere. The floors however, where covered in a lovely blue carpet. In the middle of the room was a small wooden coffee table. The eastern wall was empty except for a window; the northern held a simple brown couch, where Uncle Vernon was sitting, and the southern wall held a basic entertainment system, with a 32" flat screen, though it was silent. Shayne was sitting in front of his uncle, seeming to soak every detail spilling form the elder's mouth.

I cocked my head to the side, grinning when neither seemed to notice me. Uncle Vernon was telling a story, using his hands for emphasis. Only when his hands (and therefore eyes) where shoved in my direction was I acknowledged. He blinked, pausing his story, therefore dragging Shayne's attention to me. I gave him a lopsided smile. Shayne beamed, scrambling to his feet, and gave me a hug, forcing my hands around his neck as he did so. I waved to Uncle Vernon, who was giving me a scrutinizing look, his elbows resting on his legs, his hands directed inward. I gave him a smile, sitting cross-legged like Shayne was.

"Would you like to hear the story missy?" He asked. Polite, but still had that sense of an old drunkard traced in his slurred words. Maybe muffled is a more courteous description; he had a thick mustache on his upper lip. I shook my head.

"Actually, I had a few questions for you." I stated politely. He nodded, but his eyes where guarded.

"Yes, I remember Shayne mentioning that." He murmured. Uncle Vernon repositioned himself on the couch, scooting back a bit more and laying his left ankle on his right knee. He laid his arm around the back of the couch.

"Well sir-" I started.

"Call me Uncle Vernon." He interrupted, with a small twitch of his lips. His eyes where still guarded.

"Uncle Vernon," Somehow, that didn't sound right coming from my lips. "I was wondering how you got into this business. I mean, something must have happened for you to believe it's all real." Thank goodness Mary had left the room; she would've thought I was crazy. Vernon's eyebrows furrowed; I had asked the wrong question. He leaned forward, planting both feet on the ground. His hand stayed on the couch.

"Young lady, why use such a word as 'believe'? After all, believe has the word 'lie' in its very script." His eyes had a certain sparkle to them, a little mischievous glint that seemed to imply more than what had been said. Ignoring my baffled expression, he continued, once again pulling on the relaxed pose he had before.

"'Believe' is a very loose word young one, and let me tell you, it's all real. _Very_ real. I remember what had me started, oh so excruciatingly clear. I was a boy, not but a few years older than Shayne. I had a simple life in a simple city, though I dare not say where for your sake, near a forest."

Why did I have a nagging suspicion that Forks was the 'city' he described? I pushed the thought away.

"I was casing Willy, my chocolate lab mix, trying to get him out of the forest. I called to him, but he wouldn't come. Soon I was all but lost, barely able to see in the dense overcast. It was starting to cool, so I guess it was around supper, when I heard the squeal. It wasn't really a squeal, but it was guttural, and sounded much like a buck that had gotten itself stuck in a trap. Naturally curious, I sought out the poor victim. The sound cut off just as I peered around the bushes." He paused, his eyes darting around (though the direction of his vision was straight ahead), lost in a sight neither Shayne nor I could see. His mouth was open. He closed it after a second, swallowed, and continued. "The most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Her hair was that of a floating feather, and just as light blonde. Her teeth where locked around the buck's throat, quickly draining it of its blood. But she had heard my coming, and she straightened. Her head tilted to the side, caramel orbs staring intently at me. 'Do not be afraid.' She said, her voice lighter than the smallest chime of bells."

He paused, glancing quickly down at us. I couldn't keep the relentless interest out of my gaze.

"Then, more pooled around her. One set of twins, a dark haired girl, and a dark base and light topped boy. At once I knew what they where. Their caramel eyes proved they where different than most. I actually learned a lot from them. Oh the adventures they must have! The dark haired boy explain that they where a coven, and only passing through, and that they would not disrupt my home's balance. He also explained that vampire's where dangerous creatures, and to be careful of going anywhere alone. After I asked how to protect my friends and family from the monsters, he told me the only way to truly kill a vampire: tearing it limb form limb and burn the pieces. Later I found that a vampires' skin is harder than stone. Willy bounded from behind the group then, and when I looked up, they where gone. I did, however, manage to find a picture, placed where they had once been gathered. It had the boy's name on it, with a line of poetry beneath it."

His hand moved from the couch, and he started to dig through his topcoat, bringing my attention to his clothing. He had a plain white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a black topcoat, and jeans. Dirtying socks covered his feet. He pulled out the picture. It was slightly worn, and before he turned it over I could tell it was in black and white.

The picture was of Elijah and his brothers and sisters: Jedediah, William, Tabitha, and Cathleen. I carefully traced the edges of the old picture, scarcely believing my own eyes. Now _this_ is hard-core evidence. Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Would you like it? The original is hidden in a safe place."

I could barely get my throat to move; my voice wasn't over a whisper.

"Yes. That would mean so much."

"Turn it over; the date that it was taken is on the back, with the kids name and the line of poetry."

I obliged. On the back, in a script that was way too familiar, was written:

MUCH madness is divinest sense

**To a discerning eye;**

**Much sense the starkest madness.**

'T is the majority

**In this, as all, prevails. **

**Assent, and you are sane;**

**Demur,—you 're straightway dangerous,**

**And handled with a chain.**

**Vigilia Lamia and Coven**

**1862**

I traced it, mumbling the words to myself. It's like this guy KNEW how I felt. _Vigilia Lamia_. The date was 1862, which meant that each of them must be at least 146 years old. I furrowed my brow. So, if the signature was from Vigilia that must mean...

My jaw dropped. Elijah or one of his brother and sisters was the one helping me out! I tried to remember that night that seemed so long ago. I did feel like someone was following me, and I could picture the God-like creature Elijah hidden in the trees, watching me with that curiously frustrated stare he always has around me. I couldn't get it out of my head.

The rest of the visit seemed blurred and insignificant to this one piece of information. I tried to focus, I really did, but all of my efforts where fruitless. Shayne didn't appear to notice; he was much too busy listening to Vernon's stories. Only when an angry Mary shoved the two of us out to go do something, did I try to regain some time to actually swap recent news with him. He was angry with me for getting kicked out of yet another school, but he was much more livid about Tyrone, stating that if he ever got word or sight of him there would be hell to pay, and applauded me on breaking his jaw. He stated that his school life was going well, considering the fact that he was new. He even boldly stated that he had his eyes on a girl, and got some feedback stating that she was interested in him too. I felt happy for him, but at the same time, I felt an irritated feeling. Startled, I realized that I was jealous of this new girl because Shayne used to be interested in _me_. I shoved the feeling away. It's better that he didn't have a girl like me; I'd be all wrong for a good guy like him. I offered some advice and some encouragement; it'd be one less guy I have to worry about hurting. Now if only I could do the same for Seth...

I recoiled at the idea, and was surprised at how reluctant I was about letting another girl get close to my boys. Wait, did I just say they where _mine_? Okay, I really need to stop getting so close to them; it'd only be time before Sam has to move me away. I withdrew from that thought too; I didn't want to leave and never see them again. It shocked me at how close I was to everyone in the short time I have been with them. Especially Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Even Kim and Sam. I shook my head to clear it.

Not much later I said my good-byes and left for home, new feelings reeling in my mind. No, they must have been there before; I just pushed them aside. Deciding to do take-out instead of warming up a plate of Emily's cooking, I pulled into the first McDonald's I found. I sat the food on the seat next to me, occasionally munching on a fry when I felt like it. When I pulled into the garage, the house was dark, so I carefully closed the door behind me and discarded my garbage, then slunk upstairs to my room, not bothering to change into pajama's before curling up graciously on my bed. I slept soundly and without dreams.

The next day was terrible. Not only was I up at six-thirty in the morning and not being able to force myself to sleep anymore, I was ready for the day to be done. With a start I realized I wanted to get to school, and confront the Cullen's about the new information I found, I wanted to get some explanation from a certain blonde-black haired boy. Which is very, very stupid. I shouldn't want to see them-or _him_-I should want to expose them and get the danger away from everyone.

_Yeah, and what person would believe you_? Scorned a part of my mind. What surprised me even more was my desire to be _with_ them. To go on adventures and see a world no one knows to exist. Well, humans at least. But even then, that's not completely true. Both Bella and Uncle Vernon know of this well hidden world. I then wondered how much Bella knew, and wanted immediately to storm up to her and demand to understand the reason for hiding such a big secret. But then again, I already knew. Exposing them would mean no more Edward, and that'd kill her more than anything. Did her father know she was engaged to a vampire? I shook the thought away. Who Bella chose to share her secret with was no matter of mine.

Did the boys know? Should I tell them? Something told me that they already knew, and even if they didn't, it wouldn't be my place to say anything. I was so impatient for the day to be done I was staring at the clock, in different clothes than yesterday, for 7 minutes. That's when Sam came in. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him give me a confused look.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" He asked warily. It was obvious he was worried about the answer.

"Staring at the clock." I stated bluntly, never moving from my spot. I didn't even turn to face him. There was an 1incredulous pause.

"Um...why?" He asked, again cautious, but with more suspicion this time.

"Time needs to move faster." I stated, almost growling it out. He recoiled like I took a hit at him.

"Why?" He asked again, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"It. Just. Does." I growled, crossing my arms and glaring that the clock. Why was it moving so slow?

"Time moves slower when watched." He chided me.

"I'm not moving." I spat stubbornly.

"Are you-"

"Not. Moving."

He blinked and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Finally, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell the boys-"

"They're here?!" I cried, ripping my gaze from the round demon on the wall and staring at him. He was trying not to smirk.

"Yeah, they where at the door, but hearing your-" I didn't catch the rest as I tore out of my seat and flung open the door, leaping with all of my strength on the closest retreating back. The victim was Seth, bringing back my mixed feelings of wanting to keep, but let go at the same time. There was a yelp as his steps faltered, and he flung his head back to see who-or what-attacked him. I latched my arms around his neck and-seeing me clearly-his hands hoisted the back of my thighs up around his waist as he straitened. The boys around him looked back, cracking a grin as they saw me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and whined pathetically,

"Seth! Make time go faster!"

He chuckled.

"I may look like God, but that mean I have the same powers."

I smacked his head.

"Way to be modest." He grinned.

"I try."

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you say time needed to move faster?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It does."

"...Why?"

"Arg!" I threw my hand up in exasperation, only to realize I was going to fall once I did. I managed to snatch Seth's shoulders by my fingertips and haul myself back into position and wrapped my arms more securely across his collarbone. I whimpered, my heart hammering for a quick second. Okay, that was scary. Seth chuckled, as did most of the boys.

"I won't let you fall." He cooed. "You're safe here." I paused, not saying anything, only lying comfortably on his shoulder.

"So..." Quil picked up. I glanced at him. He grinned. "Any reason to why time needs to speed up?"

"Yes. It needs to be Monday _now_." I whined again. Paul grunted and crossed his arms.

"You're avoiding the question. Why Monday?" Jacob growled at him, coming to stand between Paul and me. Paul smiled, well; actually it looked like he was trying to bare his teeth. Jacob did the same. Jared took one look at me and stepped between them.

"Enough. Natalie, care to explain?" I cocked my head to the side, confused, before I realized he meant why it needed to be Monday. I shook my head. Paul gave a grunt of impatience. Embry grinned.

"Maybe we can guess!" The boys cheerfully agreed; even Paul let out a smirk.

I pouted.

"No." They snickered, but that didn't dampen their game.

"Okay, well, what happens on Monday?" Quil asked, putting a finger on his chin. Embry snapped.

"School!" He and Quil beamed at each other, obviously proud of themselves. "And what's at school?" He continued.

"People." Jared stated. His eyes narrowed. "Boys." They all turned and looked at me, hostile.

"Okay, what's his name?" Jacob growled.

Fear was present in my eyes; even I knew that, so, I looked away, playing coy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no boy. Whoever said there was a boy? There's no boy." Obviously, it was a tall tale. They all growled and started to pop their knuckles, except for Seth, whose grip on me tightened.

"Okay," Paul snarled, "Do you want him beaten, or whipped?"

Terror made me aggressive. I didn't want any one of my boys near Elijah; who knows what would happen?

"_You_," I hissed, "will not touch a single hair on his head!"

Jared's eyes sparkled.

"So there is a boy." I whipped my head around to face him.

"No! There isn't a boy!" Technically, Elijah isn't a boy. He's a vampire.

Both Quil and Embry sniggered.

"You seem very unhappy if there's no boy."

"There isn't!"

Jacob remained silent, though I could see he was trembling violently. He glared ahead, like he could see the very guy that we where talking about. He cast me a sideways glance.

"There isn't." I pressed, trying to make my eyes as frantic as possible. His own eyes softened, and a grin crossed his lips. At least he believed me.

"Sure there isn't." Jared mocked.

"There isn't!" my voice rose to a shrill squeal. Desperate to get them distracted I looked around and claimed the first thing I saw. "Oh look! A tree!" That worked. They all looked at me confused, before Seth made his analytical remark.

"We're near a forest, of course there's trees! Retard." He muttered. I gasped over exaggeratedly, moving so I was no loner gripping to him for dear life, but ridding on his back like a horse. I put my hands on my hips.

"You did _not_ just call me a retard."

I saw him grin, and he twisted his neck to look at me.

"Yes, I just did."

I narrowed my eyes and pouted my lips, barely recognizing the playful smirks on everyone else's face.

"Put me down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Jacob?"

"Seth."

"Damn."

Carefully he slid me off his back, glaring at Jacob defiantly. To make my point clear, but playful, I stuck my tongue out at the young boy and walked behind Jacob. If he could, I bet Jacob would be purring with satisfaction. Seth stuck his hands in his pockets, grumbling harshly under his breath. To make sure he wasn't thinking I preferred Jacob, I took off running towards the forest, the gang gaping at me in alarm. It wasn't even a second before they where following me, but I managed to beat them to the nearest tree. I grabbed it in a hug, gaining very confused looks.

"I have claimed this tree. And this tree will be mine. None of you are allowed to have it."

The looks I got sent me into a frenzy of giggles, but I tried to suppress them. I didn't work. For some reason, I felt as if I had all the energy in the world. Beaming, I skipped out from behind the tree and to the boys, then around them, and finally, I just skipped. With a Cheshire cat grin, I took off running just behind Paul. Of course, the gang followed, but all I really wanted was to burn off some energy. Hearing my name called took away my attention, causing me to fall flat on my face. I groaned. Staying put, I heard a blusterous roar of laughter erupt from behind me. I'm going to have to kill them all later.

Footsteps ended just before me, and a gentle hand touched my shoulder.

"Oh my-Natalie? Are you okay?"

I moved my head a little to the left, catching Brandon in my peripheral. He was bent over me with a worried expression on his face. For a second, I just stared at him. Then...

"BRANDON!!!" His face masked on of sheer horror as I threw myself on top of him. He gasped and laughed as I knocked him to the ground.

"Well, hi to you too!" I snuggled up to his chin, which he pushed on my shoulder to stop, throwing an anxious glance behind me. I snigger.

"They won't do anything to you; I won't let them." I teased. He sighed.

"You're also not in school with me anymore, remember? They've got you there." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked playfully.

"Don't stick that out at me; I'll bite it." He threatened. I still kept my tongue out, but when he pretended to lurch and bite at it I sucked it back in. I scuffled away from him and dusted the dirt off of myself, while he did the same. Though Jacob and Paul where giving Brandon hostile looks, Quil and Embry came up and started to talk to him. Jared went too, and even Seth. I smiled and felt relieved that they weren't holding anything against him. I glared at Jacob and Paul, who both seemed very surprised at my unfriendly look.

"At least _some_ people don't have sticks up their ass." I snapped. Jacob gave Brandon a disgruntled look.

"Look, I don't really like him, okay?" He muttered.

"And why not?" I spat back. He glanced again at the happy hoard and back to me, suddenly furious.

"So I don't like the kid, there has to be a reason? Paul doesn't like him either! Neither do most of the guys; the way you act around him makes it seem like you-you _want _him! You practically threw yourself on the guy! You know what? I don't care anymore. Do what you want." He snarled, stomping away towards his house.

"Fine." I yelled back. "Go be a dick! Whatever." And I whipped back towards my own house, leaving everyone, including Paul, in a world of confusion.

~*xxx*~

I stared at my wall, cuddling with Preston, my fluffy cat, thinking about the day over again. I couldn't understand why Jacob was so mad. We were only friends, Brandon and I, and he's acting like I was stripping for the guy! _Neither do most of the guys; the way you act around him makes it seem like you-you _want _him!_ _You practically threw yourself on the guy! You know what? I don't care anymore. Do what you want. _Thinking of what he said twisted a knot in my stomach. I wasn't that bad, was I? I guess I could stand to be less flirty, but really, did I do anything wrong?_ You practically threw yourself on him!_ I scrunched my eyes closed as his angered voice repeated over and over again in my head. I am a whore. The lowest of the low. He was right. I couldn't help it as a tear escaped from my eye. I felt miserable. Worse than I have in a long time. Almost as bad as when I lost my mom.

A soft knock broke through my spiraling depression. I didn't say anything, but pressed my knees closer to my chest. The door opened anyway.

"Natalie?"

I eyes shot open and I whipped around, staring at Jacob. He had stepped through the door but didn't come any closer. I saw him bite his lip when I wiped a tear away. I tried to be fierce, but I couldn't muster up the glare.

"Natalie I-I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I don't think of you that way, and nobody else in the gang really has a problem with Brandon-or you." He added, noticing my dejected look. He started to rub the back of his neck. "I was just jealous because you seemed so happy to see him, and you don't really do that with any of us." I gave him a small smile, getting off the bed and grabbing him in a hug.

"Are we okay again?" He asked timidly. I could help but laugh.

"Of course. Just don't ever imply I'm a whore again." He stopped and pushed me away from him, alarm in his eyes.

"Did I say that!?" I laughed.

"Only implied." I corrected. He shook his head.

"I could never _ever_ think of you as a whore, okay? _Never_." I hugged him, rubbing my head in his chest.

"Okay."


End file.
